Heir of Gryffindor
by TomRiddleCrazy
Summary: Krista feels as though her life is not real. Is there a reason for that? Is there a reason why she is going to Hogwarts with the Heir of Slytherin? She'll find out more about the heir that nobody knows. Even than the Slytherin Heir himself knows?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Diagon Alley was extremely busy on September first. New students going to Hogwarts was always a crowd.

"Woah." A girl with long dirty blond hair was slouched up against the wall looking quite dazed. Her eyes slowly blinked open to show off the emerald color. "Where am I?" She looked down at herself. She was dressed in a sleeveless pink dress that thankfully covered most skin. "That's quite embarrassing." She murmured because she did not enjoy wearing dresses in public.

She took in her surroundings. Wizards, witches, and more were walking up and down the busy street. The girl, Krista, felt extremely out of place. One second, she's in her room reading when a letter flies through the window. She opened it with curiosity and then BAM! She's here.

The letter was still in her hands. She read it carefully.

**Dear Miss Hart,**

**Sorry for surprising you, this letter has hopefully apparated you to Diagon Alley, where I shall be looking for you. I have a few things to discuss with you. See you in a few minutes.**

**A. Dumbledore.**

Krista was extremely confused. She was in the Harry Potter world. She frowned in confusion and stood up. After scanning the crowds for the professor, she spotted a jewelry shop nearby and headed for it. She always loved shiny things and knick-knacks. She pressed her face against the window and admired all the gems.

"You like jewelry?" She twirled around to come face to face with Dumbledore's friendly face.

She cracked a smile. "It's like I'm hypnotized by them."

Dumbledore smiled with her. "Now, first off, we need to go get you fitted into your robes. How old are you?"

"Fifteen. Sixteen in December."

"Hmm," Dumbledore looked deep in thought. "Even though you should be in sixth year, I'm going to put you into seventh year."

"But I'm a Muggle," she told him, looking at her shoes.

"You were raised as a Muggle. You are actually a pureblood wizard."

She tilted her head to the left. "Huh?"

"Krista Hart. Born December 24, 1930."

"That means that it's 1945!" She grinned at the new discovery, however odd it was.

Dumbledore chuckled, "We must go get you fitted into your robes and we need to get you your wand. I have gotten everything else you need."

"Can I have a cat?" she asked with a grin on her face.

"But of course!"

After getting her robes, Krista wanted to go get her familiar before her wand, wanting to get the best for last. So as she and Dumbledore were browsing through the animals, she spotted a midnight black cat with sparkling emerald green eyes. Its fur was as soft as silk but it's ear was split. "Oh no, dear." The lady in charge told Krista, "That cat has a rotten attitude. It bights the tar out of everyone it sees." But Krista paid no heed to the woman. She picked him up in her arms and he started purring.

The woman had a look of shock written on her face. Dumbledore, with a smile, paid the woman and left the shop. Unfortunately, when Dumbledore tried to hold the little critter, he growled and hissed.

"So what are you going to name him?" he asked after backing away from the cat.

Krista thought hard for a moment or two. "Riddle!" she grinned yet again, and winked at the cat that had somehow gotten a look of confusion on its face.

Dumbledore blinked in surprise. "And why that certain name?"

"Well, he's an odd cat. He growls at everyone who walks by but for some strange reason, he purrs when I say or do anything," she wasn't naming it after Tom Riddle or anything. Dumbledore nodded, accepting her words.

They approached the narrow and shabby shop, Ollivander's. Krista entered with a smile on her face, trying not to show her shyness. But her smile soon faltered as the old man walked into the dusty room.

Krista was never comfortable around others. She hated sharing her feelings with people. But, Dumbledore was different. He was friendly, unlike the kids who had bullied her in school.

"Well, who do we have here?" Ollivander said from behind the counter.

"Krista Hart, sir," she said the old man. "I need a wand."

"Of course. Of course," he looked into Krista's eyes for a moment before getting a couple of wands from the back. He handed her a willow wand with a dragon heartstring core that was eleven inches. She flicked it which caused a vase with faded yellow flowers to shatter into pieces.

Ollivander quickly took the wand away and handed her a chestnut wand with a unicorn hair core that was about 13 inches. When she flicked this one, the whole place started to shake uncontrollably. He snatched this one from her hands as soon as the shaking died down.

He handed her the third wand that was made of cherry wood, the core was phoenix feather, and it was nine inches. She took a deep breath and flicked it, hoping for something good to happen. The tip glowed red and pinkish red bubbles that took the shapes of hearts started to flow out of the wand. She giggled at the fact that the wand seemed to love her. Little Riddle, who was on the floor, started to jump on the bubbles which made a shattering sound every time one popped.

Ollivander smiled at the kitten and Dumbledore paid seven galleons for the wand. Once they had left, Dumbledore guided her to the Hogwarts Express and said that her luggage was already on board. He bid her goodbye and left, saying that he had to go and meet with someone.

Krista hugged Riddle to her chest, pouted slightly, and then advanced onto the train. She had her wand tucked behind her ear like Luna Lovegood and she wondered how she was going to survive around new people.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All of its magical goodness belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 2

Krista didn't know how she had gotten into this situation. One second, she was looking for a free compartment and the next, she had to arms wrapped around her waist. The two arms were from two different people however.

"I've never seen you around here."

"Who are you?"

"A new student? Because we've never seen such a lovely girl like you before."

"A transfer student?"

"We've never had one of those before."

As the two gingers kept bickering, Krista tried to break free from their strong grip, but it looked like they were built for Quidditch.

"Oh, we're terribly sorry." They both said in union and let go of her.

"My name is Evan Weasley." The first said and held out his hand to her.

"No, I'M Evan. That's Ethan." He also held out his hand for her to shake. She simply stared in shock at the twins. They were just like Fred and George. How frightening.

She shook both of their hands while blushing. "Krista Hart."

"Oh, come on! You have to meet the others!" They both said and dragged down the hallway into one of the compartments. She smiled at the two others there. One was a blonde boy who was busy eating a chocolate frog but he quickly wiped the chocolate off of his mouth at the sight of Krista. The other was a brown haired boy who was engrossed with a book but politely put the book down and smiled at the girl.

The blonde got up and held out his shaking hand. "Hi, I'm Ansel Lovegood." His face was entirely red as he said this. Krista gladly shook his hand, happy that she had already made an impact on him. But…THIS was Luna's grandfather? They had the same eyes though. Like two moons.

The brown haired boy introduced himself as well, "Theodore Lupin." He hands were rough, Krista noticed, being the spectator that she is.

"So why are you coming to Hogwarts this year?" Evan asked her after they all sat down.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Dumbledore sent me a letter saying that he wanted me to come this year."

"You sound like you're from America, are you?" Lupin asked, curiously.

"I am. But I pick up on accents quite quickly." Krista was famous for changing her voice back home.

"What year are you going to be sorted into?" Ethan was the one to ask this time.

"Seventh. But I'm only fifteen. Dumbledore wanted me in seventh for some reason." All four of them nodded, accepting her answer.

"Now we're going to tell you the Dos and Don'ts of Hogwarts." The twins said in harmony.

"DO as many pranks as possible." Evan said first and grinned.

"DON'T study." Ethan said with the same grin.

"DO stay up late and DO sleep in."

"DON'T ever be early to class."

"DO play games."

"DON'T ever read a book that involves history."

All of this made Krista burst out laughing but Lupin didn't see anything funny about the twin's joke at all. "You two, stop! You're filling her head with lies!" The twins then proceeded to snicker and steal his book from him. Lupin growled and told them to give it back but they just dangled it in the air like some elementary bullies.

Krista sighed and moved over towards Ansel who was staring out of the window. "How can you put up with this?"

He averted his eyes from the window and looked at her, "You get used to it after six years."

She chuckled and noticed that Riddle wasn't anywhere around. You leave a cat alone for five seconds and they already wander off. Oh well, she wanted to change into her robes anyway. She would find a bathroom eventually.

"Hey guys," Evan and Ethan stopped tormenting Lupin to give her their attention. "I want to go change into my robes now." She felt her face warm up at everyone's stares, but thankfully the twins told her that it was right down the hall to the left. So she grabbed her bag that she had only noticed moments before and left to go change and to find her kitten.

After she had changed, she packed her old clothes into her bag and started her search to find Little Riddle. That was his official name.

"Little!" She called his name but there was no response whatsoever. All she received were strange stares. The train's whistle blew, signaling that it was about to leave. While people were scampering onto the express, she felt something run past her leg and then felt a slither. "Oh no."

She rushed through the crowd and searched for his midnight fur. She saw him run into a compartment and the snake follow him. Her eyes widened in shock but she overcame her shock and ran into the compartment where she saw Riddle under a seat and the snake's mouth wide open about to eat him. She rushed to his rescue and flung the snake away since she had absolutely no fear of them. But even if she had a fear of them, she would do anything for the cat she had only gotten a few hours ago.

She started to pet his head, but his ears were flat and he was growling at the creature that tried to eat him. Krista wasn't aware of a new presence until she heard the door to the compartment slide shut. She swerved her head around to glare at the newcomer who didn't seem to happy at her presence.

* * *

Review and I'll give you a magical cookie! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. *pouts*

* * *

Chapter 3

The boy looked about eighteen with black hair like the night, eyes that were the exact color of the killing curse, an extremely pale complexion, a shining head boy badge, and a glare that would make anyone cower in fear. Krista knew at first sight that this gorgeous boy was none other than Tom Marvolo Riddle, the future Lord Voldemort. It was a pity that his beauty would go to waste.

He was about to open his mouth probably to tell her to get out of his compartment, but she talked before he had the chance. "Keep your bloody snake away from my cat!" She bit out harshly and shoved him out of the way of the door with unusually great strength. She cast another glare at him before sliding open the door and heading back to her compartment.

Her robes billowed behind her, and students parted the way in hope of not getting snapped at. Once back with her friends, they each gave her questioning looks but she chose to ignore them and looked out of the window, she had been so mad at Tom that she hadn't even noticed that the train had started moving.

Ansel, confused at the girl he had already developed a crush on, put a hand on her shoulder. And Krista couldn't ignore the hand on the shoulder, nor did she want to shove it off. She also had developed a crush on him, but neither dared to tell each other.

She turned to look into his eyes that made her melt and she blushed deeply. In turn, he blushed as well. Ethan and Evan glanced at each other, glad that they had found something to tease. Theo just smiled as he read his book.

"Do want to talk about what happened?" Ansel asked with a nervous smile.

She frowned but held up Little Riddle and said, "Tom Riddle's snake almost ate him." Little Riddle's ears perked up at the sound of his name but Krista smiled down at him and shook her head.

"How do you know that it was Riddle's?" Ansel now had a worried look on his face.

"Well, after I got the snake away from L. R., he came into the compartment but I left before he could say anything."

"If he didn't say anything, how do you know his name?"

Krista searched for an excuse before saying, "Dumbledore told me who the head boy was! And when I saw the head boy badge, I knew it was him!"

"Well, you should stay away from him. He may seem like the perfect little student but I know better. There's something bad about him. I know it. A lot of students cower in his presence but they try not to show it." He had a completely serious look in his eyes, and Krista felt herself getting lost in them before collapsing on top of Ansel, letting sleep overcome her.

It was a while before she woke up. It was pitch-black outside and the train had just come to a stop. L. R. was curled in her lap, sleeping soundlessly but she had waked him up with her stirring. He let out a soft meow before hopping off of her and onto the floor. Ansel, carefully put his arm around her shoulders and lifted her up. She stretched, which caused her forearm to collide with Ansel's face. She muttered a quick apology before gathering L.R. in her arms.

But since she had gotten up from her sleep, she was as clumsy as ever. L. R. gave a startled mew as she fell back against Ansel's chest. He blushed again for the millionth time and Krista shook herself awake.

"What happened?" Her words slurred a bit and in a distance she heard the first years being called.

"You fell asleep after Ansel told you to stay away from Riddle." Lupin said and Krista nodded. Today had been the strangest of days. Finding out she was a witch, meeting Dumbledore and her new friends, and of course, meeting Tom Riddle. No wonder she had fallen asleep. The day had been exhausting.

After going through the day's events through her mind, they all got up to leave. She clutched L. R. to her, refusing to let him go ever again. Getting off of the express, they walked until they came to the boats that would lead them to the castle.

As she climbed into one of the boats with Ansel, the twins, and Lupin, she felt a pair of eyes staring at the back of her head. She swung around and stared directly at the offender. Riddle was glaring at her with his forest green eyes but as soon as she caught him staring, he turned his head away and kept directed the first years which boats to get in. She ran her hands through the water, not really paying attention where the boats where going but when saw Hogwart's reflection in the water, she just had to look. It was the loveliest sight she had ever seen.

"Heads down!" She heard someone shout as the first boats reached the cliff. Krista couldn't see anything in the tunnel that seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle. When they reached the underground cavern, they stumbled out onto rocks and pebbles. Following the lantern, they ended up in damp grass covered by the shadow of the castle.

When they entered to castle, Krista kept close to her friends, not wanted to lose them in the crowd. She faintly heard someone giving a speech about the houses and that they will be sorted in a few minutes. As they reached the Great Hall, the first years gathered up in a group while the others took their seats at their table. She stayed out in the corridor, waiting until her name was called. She wanted to make a grand appearance.

She waited outside of the Great Hall, listening as each of the first year's names was called. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she heard Dippet's voice say, "We have a student who will be transferring into seventh year. She is only fifteen but she is an excellent learner. I give you Krista Hart!"

Krista felt a wave of nervousness wash over her, but she opened the doors with her small hands, making heads turn towards her. With her hair flowing like the wind behind her, she glided to the sorting hat that was seated upon a small stool. Catcalls and whistles made her cheeks go slightly pink.

She sat down and put the hat on her head. _Ah, what have we got here?_

_

* * *

_Review or you shall suffer the wrath of Little Riddle!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I wish I did.

* * *

Chapter 4

_Hello, mister hat. _Krista said to the hat that was probing inside her mind.

_Miss Hart, according to your blood, I know exactly where to place you._

_What? What's that supposed to mean? _She took a glance at the faculty table, sending a questioning look towards Dumbledore who probably knew what the Sorting Hat meant.

_You shall find out soon enough. _"GRYFFINDOR!" She put the hat back down and scratched her head in contemplation, still trying to figure out what the hat had meant. Of course, all the clapping forced her back into reality. She walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat between Ansel and Lupin.

"A penny for your thoughts?" The twins asked in harmony, leaning over across the table.

"I'd be rich if I told everyone what I think." She poked the food that had just appeared before all of them.

"But you can't tell us?" They both pouted.

Krista sighed and looked around the Great Hall, trying to find an excuse. That excuse came from the Slytherin table.

"It's Riddle." She told the twins. "He's sending one nasty glare towards me."

"You should have nothing to worry about! We won't let anything happen to you! We're the best Quidditch players!"

That did ease her down a bit. Knowing that she already had friends that would protect her made her feel more at ease. After eating quite a bit of food, she groaned and held her stomach, having eaten too much.

"I'm full!" She whined but quickly straightened up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Professor Dumbledore!"

"Miss Hart, would you mind if I show you to your dorm?" He asked with a kind smile.

"Don't I just follow everyone else to the dorm?"

"Ah, but you will be staying somewhere different." And without another word, he held her hand in his as a father would hold his daughter's hand and left the Great Hall. But this didn't go unnoticed by a certain Head Boy.

"Professor, why am I not staying in the Gryffindor dorms?" She asked as they traveled up the staircases.

"I am very glad you have been sorted into my house, I knew you would be a Gryffindor." He said, avoiding her question.

Krista kept silent, contemplating his words. How exactly did he know that she would be in Gryffindor? She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice when they had appeared in front of a portrait of a garden with roses of all sorts of colors. On the frame were the words: **May the most unique be the entrance.**

"There is no password for this dorm. All you have to do is tap on the rose that is the most unique with your wand."

She pulled out her wand and searched the picture. Roses of red, blue, purple, white, pink, orange, yellow, green, almost every color you could think of filled the picture. She was about the tap on a red rose that sparkled in the sun but stopped. In the corner, all alone, was a withered gray rose that seemed to stare at the others in sadness and loneliness. Krista immediately tapped her wand against it and the frame swung open, granting them entrance.

The dorm was decorated with red and gold, a spiral staircase leading up to the bedroom, a bookshelf in the corner of the room, a large red couch with a gold blanket lain carelessly on it, a desk complete with her schoolbooks and quills.

"Meow!" Little came up behind her and rubbed against her leg.

"Little Riddle, I thought I lost you again!" He had escaped her hold on the way to the Great Hall and had gotten out of sight before she could even try to catch him.

"Miss Hart, come over here." Dumbledore called from the bookshelf.

"Yes, sir!" She quickly scurried beside him, leaving the cat behind.

Dumbledore pulled on a red and a gold book which caused the wall to rotate into another room. Krista's eyes grew even wider if possible. The room was a library! But that wasn't what caught her attention. On the wall was a giant portrait of Godric Gryffindor.

"Alright, Proffesor." She turned to the old wizard. "Care to explain why I'm here?"

* * *

Reviews? Pwease?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did then I'd be rich.

* * *

Chapter 5

"You are the Heir of Gryffindor." Way to cut to the chase, Dumbledore.

Krista stared at him as if he was mad but she quickly regained her posture. "Heiress." She corrected him, "I'm not a guy."

"It's only a title."

"Well, at least I wasn't called a little shit." She murmured under her breath. (A/N Did somebody say AVPM reference? xD)

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" She said a tad too fast. "So, when do my classes start?" She asked, quickly changing the subject.

"How much magic do you know?"

"Some." She nudged her foot on the floor.

"I shall tutor you whenever I don't have classes to teach. You'll take your OWLs before Christmas break and you're NEWTs towards the end of the year."

"What will I do when you have classes?"

"Explore the castle a bit and read books." He motioned towards all the shelves around them. She yawned quite loudly and covered her mouth the last second.

Dumbledore gave a hearty laugh and nudged her back into the other room. "I think it's time for you to get some sleep." She nodded sleepily, said goodnight, and headed up the spiral staircase. She was barely aware when Little jumped onto the bed as she fell asleep.

Ever had one of those days when you just don't wanna wake up? That's every morning for Krista. And she would stay in bed if there wasn't an obnoxious knocking at the door which seemed to be getting louder.

"Go away!" She turned onto her belly, trying to mute the sound.

"Fine!" Ansel's voice rang through her ears and she darted out of bed, not wanting to make him leave.

"Wait a moment!" She listened for a response but hearing none, she dropped her head in dissapointment. Little brushed himself against her leg and meowed loudly. She ignored him but that only made him louder.

"I think he wants some food." She spun around in surprise when she heard Ansel directly behind her. She smiled and conjured up some cat food with a simple Accio.

"Let's go down for some breakfast?" He asked after they fed the cat that was extremely reluctant to eat the dry food.

"Of course!"

On the way down to the Great Hall, Krista told Ansel that Dumbledore was going to tutor her instead of taking regular classes. Ansel said that she was lucky, that Dumbledore was his favorite teacher, and that he didn't want to have classes with Slytherins.

"It can't be that bad!"

"Oh, but it is!" Ansel exclaimed, "They're always mocking us, they think they're better than everyone, and they have the nerve to even hex us sometimes!"

"Don't they ever get in trouble?"

"Not with the king of excuses as a prefect! Oh wait, he's Head Boy this year! That's much better!" He said with a sarcastic tone.

"Is he really that bad?" Krista was just full of questions today. Of course he's bad! He's the future Lord Voldemort! But she wanted to see what Ansel thought of him.

"Of course he is! He accused Hagrid of being the Heir of Slytherin just last year!" His face grew slightly red with anger and he paused in his walking. "Did you hear? The Chamber of Secrets was opened last year and a Hufflepuff girl was killed! Hagrid would never do anything of the sort! I thank Dumbledore for letting him stay as the gamekeeper. If anyone's the Heir of Slytherin, it would be Riddle!"

"Mister Lovegood!" A cold voice caused them to turn around. A man, who seemed to be in his mid-thirties, stood glowering at Ansel who had bitten his lip in nervousness. "Ten points from Gryffindor for having false accusations of another student and for feeding lies to a new student! You've also earned yourself a detention after school."

"Sorry, sir." Ansel muttered and stared uneasily at his feet.

"And you, Miss Hart!" Krista stood straight. For her, it started to get extremely hot. "You shouldn't believe every word his says! But since you are new, I'll let it slide. And I suggest that you find someone else to hang around with. Mister Riddle would be a better good choice than **this**!"

"Sir, I think I can manage without Mister Riddle's help." It took all the courage she had to say those words.

He stared at her for a moment before holding his head high and said, "If you think so." He turned back around and walked away.

"That was Professor Allard. He's the History of Magic teacher."

"Well, I'm glad I don't have to take his class!" She gloated and laughed when he smacked her on the arm.

"There you guys are!" Evan and Ethan said when the duo walked into the Great Hall. They each placed a hand on Krista's back and pushed her towards the table. "Help us please?" They asked her.

"Help you with what?" She tilted her head in a confused manner.

"Lupin is hiding something from us!" They cried. Krista turned her head towards Lupin who was reading and eating at the same time. She slid herself next to him.

"Soooo, whatcha hiding?" She asked with a sly smile.

Lupin sighed, "Not you too."

"Do you have a crush on someone?" She took notice on how his cheeks turned slightly red. He brought pumpkin juice up to his lips, trying to hide the blush. "I bet it's Malfoy."

Lupin spit his juice all over Ansel who had seated himself across from him.

"Mission accomplished!" She announced in victory. The twins glided themselves behind her.

"What'd you find out?" They asked and she smirked.

"Nothing much. It's just that Lupin has a crush on Malfoy." They stood silent for a second before falling over in laughter.

"It's a lie!" She heard Lupin call out. She turned towards him and saw that he was red with embarrassment and anger. Krista giggled and blew a kiss towards him. Messing around with people was so fun, she decided as she grabbed a croissant and left the hall.

* * *

I promise to have Tom in the next chapter!

Tom: Don't call me that!

TRC: Where the heck did you come from?

Tom: That's for me to know and for you to never find out.

TRC: Okay...

Krista: Where am I? Woah...déjà vu...

TRC: You guys get out! I'm trying to think!

Tom: You're capable of thinking?

TRC: ...

Tom: That's what I thought.

Krista: Tom! That's mean!

Tom: Shut it, blondie.

Krista: I'm dirty blonde!

Tom: You're dirty all right. In more ways than one.

Krista: Grrrr!

TRC: I'd start running.

Krista: -pounces on Tom-

TRC: That's gotta hurt! Anyway, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 6

Krista had long finished her croissant. Now she sat outside, facing the sparkling lake. Hundreds of questions flooded her mind. What day of the week was it? How was she going to find her way back to her dorm? When did classes for the other students start? She guessed she could ask her new friends any of these questions but she really didn't feel like being around people at the moment. Instead, she wanted to enjoy the cool breeze and the sight.

"Who are you?"

She jumped slightly when she heard the cold voice from behind. Without turning, she said, "Interesting question."

Pale hands grasped her shoulders and turned her swiftly around. "And a hello to you to, Tom." Sarcasm dripped from her voice.

"Care to answer my question?" His grip on her shoulders tightened.

She blinked a couple of times. "No, I don't really care." She noticed a red gleam flash through his eyes.

_It's kinda hard to concentrate when there's an insanely handsome guy only a few inches away from my face._

He smirked, obviously using Legilimency on her.

_Notice the word 'insane'? _A smirk graced her face when his vanished. "Do you enjoy reading my thoughts?" His lip curled and she expected a snarl from him but she received no answer when the bell rang and she was left alone to her thoughts.

Krista sighed as she wandered the halls. How long had she been wandering? Just as she thought that question, the bell rang for the second time that day. Ask and you shall receive.

"Hey, you!" Three voices came from behind and she swirled around with a smile on her face to greet the girls who had gotten her attention. But when she saw them, the smile fell from her face. They didn't seem to happy to see her. Two were Gryffindor while the other was a Hufflepuff. The leader, a Gryffindor girl with short brown curly hair had been the one to call her out.

"Yes?" Krista said, wondering why they all seemed upset.

"Don't think we didn't see!" She marched forward to get in Krista's face. Krista wasn't intimidated though, the girl was about two or three inches shorter than her.

"What exactly did you see?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"Don't play dumb! You're with some of the hottest guys in the school and yet you have the nerve to try to get Tom too?" The other girls huffed in annoyance as she spoke.

So this was what is was about. They had obviously seen her talking with Riddle. "Look," Krista said, trying to be nice to the snotty girls, "but Riddle approached _me. _I just wanted some fresh air."

"What a lier!" She continued her rant. "Tom wouldn't have any interest in _you_! So what if you have the looks of an angel? Tom deserves much better!"

"Truthfully, I say I resemble more of a cat." Krista wouldn't let her anger get the better of her. She could feel it bubbling up inside her but she wouldn't waste it on these girls.

The leader's face went red in embarrassment and in anger. Embarrassment because Krista clearly wasn't going to fight back and anger because perhaps Krista was starting to change the subject.

"Just stay away from Tom, Ansel, the twins, and Theodore!" The brunette ordered her and Krista finally let her anger get the best of her.

"First, I can't promise any of those, second, Theodore likes to be called Lupin, and third, I hate Riddle!" She smirked when the girls run away in what seemed fear. She laughed, "Hope you learned your lesson!" She called after them.

"You've just earned yourself a detention with Mister Lovegood, Miss Hart." So, maybe it wasn't her who scared them away. She bit her lip and turned to see Professor Allard glaring at her. "It seems to me that Mister Lovegood's foolish words got to you."

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short! I don't have access to a computer that much since my school laptop has been taken away! I have to use my brother's laptop...

Tom: I'm hardly in this fanfiction!

TRC: It's going to be a long-shot! Things take time. Be patient, Tommy-boy.

Tom: But I want some alone time with Krista!

TRC: Things. Take. Time. Well anyway, a question for my viewers! Who is your favorite character so far?

Krista: R&R please! I'll give you a kiss!

Tom: Those lips belong to me!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: You know how it goes...I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 7

"You got detention!" It was lunchtime and the twins had asked her how her day had been. She decided to tell them everything except for Riddle. "It's only the first day of school and you got detention." They both slapped their heads at her and let out loud sighs.

Ansel picked at his food. He was glad that he could share detention with Krista but he wasn't glad at the girls who had confronted her. "Fangirls...so annoying." He murmured and took a bite of his sandwich.

They chatted for a bit but when Krista started to feel eyes on her, she looked around. She would have guessed Riddle but instead, it was a lot of girls. They were sending hate-filled glares at her. She nervously tugged at her robe.

"Eh, I think I'll head up to my dorm." She said after a moment of thinking. She wanted to go read up some of the books that might have a connection to her. She still didn't fully understand how she was in another dimension of some sorts. She also wanted to see if there was anything on the Hart family. At least she still had the same last name.

Excusing herself from the table, Krista headed up to her dorm which was by the astronomy tower. If she ever got bored, she could easily find herself staring at the sky there. Though, it made her sad that Dumbledore would die there.

After tapping on the flower, she strolled into the dorm tossing her robes onto the couch. She wondered where Little Riddle could be. He always seemed to wander off somewhere. She looked around the large room. He wasn't under the couch, armchair, table, or the desk. She climbed up the spiral stairs that led to her bed and dresser. Her eyes widened at the sight of the bed. Was that? No, it couldn't be. On her bed, was a boy laying snoozing quietly. But that wasn't the strange part. He looked almost exactly like Tom. He had longer hair though. And he seemed to be a few years older. [A/N This is what he looks like: http : / i276 . photobucket . com / albums / kk6 / XOXO _ Bang / 7Takeru . jpg (no spaces)]

Who was he? And what was he doing in her bed! Sure, most girls would probably faint at the sight of a cute guy in their bed but all Krista could do was twitch her eye and gape at him. Her eyes traveled down his body which was tangled in her sheets. She could easily tell that he wasn't wearing anything underneath the sheets. She blushed and bit down lightly on her lip.

"You were going to find out soon enough." Her eyes snapped up to his face and she first noticed his shocking green eyes which were like Tom's too.

"What?" Her voice came out in a shaky whisper.

"I am an Animagus." His voice was husky and his eyes drooped sleepily.

"Awesome," She nodded. "So you're Little Riddle?"

"Liddell Riddle." He corrected and lazily drew a wand from Merlin knows where and wrote his name in the air. Krista thought that he would make an anagram from his name until the burning letters faded into the air. "Now if I could go back to sleep..." He collapsed back onto the bed in a deep sleep.

Krista grasped onto the railing that overlooked the rest of her dorm. What just happened? Words could not describe what Krista was going through right now. She was so lost in her daze that she didn't hear the portrait open.

Tearing her eyes away from Liddell, she went back down the stairs only to bump into a firm chest. It was WAY to easy to get into her dorm! First Ansel, and now...

"Riddle." She spat at the intruder.

"It's strange how Dumbledore grants you your own room," He eyed her suspiciously, "What makes you so special?"

"You come uninvited into my room and expect me to answer your questions?" She gasped when Tom grasped her by the shoulders and slammed her onto the couch.

"I'm Head Boy. I can do whatever I want." His face was close enough that their noses where touching.

Krista tried to ignore the tingling sensation she felt cross her body. "J-just because you're Head Boy makes you think you can do whatever you w-want?" He smirked at her stuttering, relishing in the fact that he made her tremble.

"Oh, I'm much more than Head Boy." He was probably referring to the fact that he was the Heir of Slytherin.

Krista was at a loss of words. She just couldn't think straight with his lips hovering over hers. "Tell me," His tone was husky and seductive, "What exactly is your blood status?"

She briefly wondered about saying that she was muggle born but she knew that he would insult and probably leave her. She didn't want to take that chance. And he probably didn't like half-blood's either, even though he was one. But she wanted him to kiss her. "Pure...pureblood."

She took notice that his eyes had a sort of possessive glint in it as he crashed his lips onto hers. She hadn't expected it to be soft and loving. It was quite the opposite, actually. It was rough and demanding. She whimpered when he bit her lip, demanding entrance.

His tongue slipped through her lips, exploring her sweet cavern. She tasted like...strawberries, he noticed. No doubt she had had some for lunch. His hand slipped under her blouse and cupped the underside of her breast. Her moan vibrated his mouth when he stroked her taunt nipple. He wretched his mouth and hand from her and he looked down at the girl under him.

He chuckled and got up, straightening his robes. He took one last glance at her before leaving her. He couldn't be that late for class.

* * *

Tom: Class? I had to get to class?

TRC: Uhhhhh...

Krista: And I am left all alone on the couch *sobs*

TRC: I promise there will be a lemon soon!

Tom: How soon?

TRC: Soon.

Liddell: Read and review! *yawns* I'm going back to sleep...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I will never own Harry Potter...

* * *

Chapter 8

"Let's see...Hart...Hart..." Krista murmured, flipping through the pages of a book about trees. "Oak, dogwood, cherry..." She growled in frustration, "I meant _family_ tree!" She threw the book across the room until it hit a wall.

She was only trying to find out about her family. But her mind was preoccupied with the kiss she had received earlier. That happened to be her _first _kiss! And she let a psychopath take it! After Tom had left her on the couch, she immediately had gotten up and ran into her secret room to distract herself by trying to find out about her family.

"Okay Krista, calm down." She took a deep breath but it came out in a frustrated sigh. "But what if I don't want to calm down?" She often argued with herself when she was upset.

"Talking to yourself?" Krista turned sharply to find Liddell smirking at her.

"Yes, I am." Millions of questions ran through her head that she wanted to ask the Animagus. "Do you happen to be Tom's older brother?"

His smirk was replaced with a scowl, "Half-brother."

An awkward moment passed between to two. She contemplated on whether or not she should tell him about what happened while he was asleep. But Krista found that a bit too embarrassing to tell. As the saying goes: Don't kiss and tell.

"I'm going to kill him." Her attention immediately went onto the older Riddle.

"You're going to kill who?"

"My little brother." She gulped nervously as his words echoed through her head.

"Why do you want to kill him? What has he done?" Even though she knew that he would eventually become the most powerful Dark Wizard of all time, Liddell didn't know any of that.

"He murdered father." He answered darkly.

Krista didn't have anything to counter that. It was the truth. A tear ran down her cheek as she imagined what it would be like to lose a father. "Who was your mother?" Her question came out as a whisper.

"Cecilia Angelo." He smiled at the memory of his mother. "Most people would probably think that she was a Muggle. She gave up magic when she met father," a dark look came across his face, "but that Merope Guant ruined their relationship, _our _relationship. Mother and father planned on getting married but father disappeared. I was only five at the time. Mother ended up dieing of a broken heart."

"Did Cecilia know that Merope had used a love potion on Tom?"

"No, I found out from father later." He sighed. He glanced towards Krista with confusion. "How did you know that she used a love potion on him?"

"I'll explain it to you later. I have some things I need to look up." He nodded once and left the room. At least he wasn't pushy, unlike his brother.

She stood in sadness for the older Riddle before reaching up a shelf, grabbing onto an ancient book. She blew the dust off and read the title.

**Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Her eyes twinkled in excitement as she opened to the first page.

**Please write your name in the line provided.**

Krista frowned at the word 'write'. She brought the book to a nearby desk and pulled out a quill.

**Krista Hart.**

After writing her name, the book flipped a couple of blank pages before landing on the page that read:

**Godric Gryffindor**

** One of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Gryffindor came from what is now known as Godric's Hollow, in honor of him. Godric Gryffindor founded Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in his adulthood, with friend Salazar Slytherin and companions Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. ****Gryffindor is said to have praised courage, determination and strength of heart above all other qualities. Indeed, he selected students for his house based upon their daring and bravery, according to the Sorting Hat. He also was the most in favour of allowing Muggle-borns into the school. He was initially a close friend of Salazar Slytherin, but over time their friendship deteriorated; though never confirmed, it is likely that the two's differing views on Muggle-borns may have been part of the reason for the split. **

** After the founding of Hogwarts, Gryffindor became one of the school's first Headmasters. After a number of years of working peacefully together, Slytherin eventually grew apart from ****Gryffindor and the other founders due to his views of Muggle-borns. Eventually, Gryffindor and Slytherin had an argument over allowing Muggle-borns into the school. When Slytherin failed to convince Gryffindor and the others to accept his ideas, he chose to leave the school. But unknown to Gryffindor, his former friend built a hidden chamber in the castle in which he hid a Basilisk that his heir would later use to try to purge the school of Muggle-borns. **

This is the part when Krista got interested.

**The heir of Gryffindor and the heir of Slytherin will have to battle each other to death in order for peace to restore to the wizarding world.** **But the heir of Gryffindor would have to be prepared for the battle. Gryffindor left heirlooms for his heir.**

**Gryffindor was known to have a compass that would point to the direction to what the holder's heart desired. Whether it be a person, a place, or a thing. **

** The goblin-made sword is another heirloom. It was a masterpiece made by the goblins, with a silver blade and a handle with egg-sized rubies gleaming upon it. Godric Gryffindor's name was engraved just below the hilt.**

The book closed itself and thought to herself. So the compass and the sword are technically hers? She knew that the sword was. In order to get it, she had to pull it from the Sorting Hat. But where on earth was the compass?

* * *

Tom: How come I wasn't in this chapter?

TRC: You were in class. I hope you get detention for being late.

Krista: That'd be funny!

Liddell: It would be hilarious!

Tom: *growls* Review! I command you to review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, you know how it goes.**

* * *

** Chapter 9**

Krista's head was about to explode. Dumbledore had come to teach her after his classes had finished. And now he was intent on teaching her everything.

"Professor, my brain can't hold that much information." She groaned, holding her head in her hands.

Dumbledore blinked. He had been waiting all day to teach Krista that he didn't even notice that he was overwhelming her with magic. He checked the clock. He had been teaching her for a little more than three hours. He had excused Krista from detention also. When he heard that Professor Allard had given her a detention he was surprised but when he heard Krista's side of the story he immediately understood. Allard was known for giving detentions to mostly Gryffindors. He'd always find an excuse for giving detentions.

"You're right. It's time for dinner, anyway." He chuckled and patted her on the head.

"No, I'm sleepy." She yawned, wanting nothing but sleep. But as if a bucket of icy water had been poured over her, she darted up from the couch. "Do you know anything about Gryffindor's compass?" She asked frantically.

"How did you find out about that?" He asked with a puzzled expression.

"Books can tell you a lot of things."

"Well then, where to start?" He made a thoughtful sound before speaking again, "Gryffindor's compass directs you to whatever you want."

"Do you know where it is?" She was getting impatient.

"Sadly, I do not. If only we could ask Gryffindor himself." He smiled and left her dorm, leaving her to her thoughts.

She stood there a moment or two before coming to realization. There was a portrait of Gryffindor somewhere in the castle! She could probably ask Ansel or somebody else to bring her to it. She grinned widely before skipping off to the Great Hall.

When she entered the hall, however, she only found Lupin eating dinner. "Where's everybody else?" She asked when she had sat down.

"Detention." He answered simply.

"Oh." It figured that Krista had to make friends with a bunch of troublemakers. She forced herself not to let her eyes travel over to the Slytherin table, not really wanting to blush at the sight of Tom. "So, do you know where a portrait of Godric Gryffindor is?"

Lupin looked at her quizzically, "Yeah."

"Uh," She bit her lower lip, "can you take me there?"

"Sure." His eyebrow was raised as he got up. "Aren't you going to eat though?"

Her response was to grab a bowl of fruits and dash to the door.

* * *

Tom was vaguely aware of Rosier and Nott looming over him. "What?" He asked sharply.

Rosier roughly pushed Nott over to him. "Ask him."

Nott gulped as he looked everywhere except Tom.

"Out with it!" Tom hissed at Nott.

"We were j-just wondering when th-the next meeting i-is."

Tom scoffed at his stuttering. "Same as last year. Every Tuesday and Thursday at eight." They nodded and moved to sit down. Tom directed his attention the mass of blond hair that had just entered the room. He smirked as he watched her look around for her friends. Of course, only Lupin was there. He had given detentions to the Weasley twins for trying to pull pranks on some first years.

He examined Krista's expression. She appeared to be very anxious about something. He noted the way Lupin sighed and get up. Krista grabbed a bowl of fruit and dashed out as quickly as she had come.

Something was up and Tom was going to find out what.

* * *

Lupin and Krista finally came to the seventh floor landing of the Grand Staircase. "Finally! After all these years!" Her hand rested on her forehead dramatically.

Lupin only rolled his eyes and pointed to a portrait. "Now, I have to go to the library. Promise not to get into any trouble?"

Krista shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not really good at keeping promises." She said playfully and grinned.

"Whatever." He muttered before he left. Krista chuckled to herself and looked towards the portrait.

Krista found herself at a loss of words. If there were any words they were caught in her throat. What had she been thinking? She was letting all of this 'I'm the heiress Gryffindor', 'I'm in the Harry Potter world' stuff get to her head. She wasn't like this. This had to be a dream. That was the only explanation.

"A dream." She choked on her words before turning away from the portrait and running.

* * *

**So Krista now thinks that this is all a dream but she might be right!(or wrong)**

**Hermitt: Thankies for the review! I promise to have a lemon very soon!**

**GoldenAura: The reason Krista was excepting everything was because she's always wanted some sort of action in her life (since it was extremely boring) but now she figures that it's all just a dream. And the whole reason Tom is acting a bit strange is...well, there's some sort of connection between the two heirs. I'll get more into it later.**

**I need more motivation! So I want at least four reviews before I update. That's not too much to ask for!**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, Voldy wouldn't have gone bye bye!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

"How could I be such an idiot? All my life I've wished for something exciting to happen and I actually think it's real." Krista's head was in her hands as she sat in the Astronomy Tower. "It's all just a dream. I'll wake up and be back to my boring life."

She sighed and lifted her head from her hands. _All just a dream. Me? The Heiress of Gryffindor? In my dreams. Which was exactly where I was. There is no other explanation._ She thought hopelessly.

"The Heiress of Gryffindor?" A voice hissed from the shadows. "Well that's interesting."

"Damn Legilimency." Krista's teeth ground together as she collected herself from the ground. She turned around to the smirking-

"P-professor Allard?"

* * *

"Tom, m'boy." Tom turned swiftly around with an innocent facade but inside he was annoyed at the Head of his House.

"Professor Slughorn." He nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Where are you heading to this fine night?"

"I was just doing my rounds, professor." He lied professionally.

"Ah, yes. I just wanted to let you know that the Slug Club is this Friday at eight o'clock sharp. I wouldn't want you to be late."

"Of course, sir."

Slughorn bid Tom a good night before turning and walking away. Tom huffed in annoyance as he watched him leave. Now, he had lost track on where that stupid girl had went. Why was he even following her? Why had he kissed her earlier? But Tom couldn't help feeling a strange attraction to her. He didn't want to be by her, he had more important things to do, but he couldn't help but be attracted. Had she slipped a love potion into his drink? If she had, she was going to pay.

* * *

Krista stared blankly at the History of Magic professor. She didn't know what to think. What could she do? She gulped and pulled her wand from behind her ear. Allard arched and eyebrow as she shakily pointed her wand at him.

"Oblivi-" She hadn't even finished the spell when he pulled out his wand and gave it a slight wave, causing her wand to go flying to her right.

"Tsk, tsk. I would expect that the Heiress of Gryffindor to be much stronger." Krista scowled at his patronizing words. "What? Nothing to say?" Tears of frustration started falling from her eyes. She mumbled something incoherently. "What was that?"

"It's all a dream." She whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"A dream?" Allard laughed. "You believe this is a dream? I can assure you, dear Gryffindor, this is no dream."

Her eyes widened momentarily and moved her eyes to the ground, deep in thought.

"Now, if you're all out of words, I need to do my job." He raised his wand and hissed, "Down with the heirs! Avada Keda-"

"Petrificus Totalus!" Allard fell to the ground, petrified. "Obliviate!" She gasped and looked over to her savior. Liddell stood there, his hair waving in the wind, glaring at the professor before turning to Krista.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern written all over his face.

She nodded, trembling from head to toe. "What-what on Earth just happened?"

"He's a spy of Grindelwald's. Grindelwald is after the heirs of the four founders." He explained.

"Why?"

"I honestly don't know."

* * *

"If it was a love potion, you would be following her around like a little duckling!" Tom had gone back to the common room only to be interrogated by Cygnus Black. Black was Tom's only follower that didn't seem fearful in his presence. He actually had the gall to get up in his face and ask him what his relationship with Hart was.

"Then what is it, Black!" A red gleam appeared in his eyes as he continued. "What the bloody hell could it be!"

"Maybe there's a sort of special connection between you two." Black suggested after Tom's words echoed through the common room.

"A connection?" He muttered Black's words thoughtfully.

"It's just a suggestion." He bowed and left Tom to his thoughts.

_"Nagini." _Tom called in Pareseltongue.

Nagini came slithering from the boy's dormitories to her master. _"Yes, master?" _It hissed and wrapped around Tom's feet.

_"Go find out information about Krista Hart." _ He ordered and Nagini uncoiled from Tom, leaving to do her job.

* * *

**And there's chapter 10! (I wish I could make my chapters longer, but this is my brother's laptop so I can't get on that much!)**

**Can I ask for five reviews for this chapter? The more reviews the better! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. But I do own all the OCs.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

"So, how do you know all this stuff about Grindelwald and the heirs?" Krista asked Liddell as soon as they had returned to her dorm.

"It's a long and confusing story. I'd rather not go into it."

"Alright." She didn't want to push him to tell her. Curiosity killed the cat. And she didn't want to kill Liddell.

"Well, I'm off to bed!" Liddell stretched and pounced onto the couch, returning to his cat form before falling into a deep slumber.

_I really should go talk to Godric, _Krista thought as she wiped away all traces of her crying. _He'll most likely know what's going on in my life. _And with that being thought, she slipped out of the room quietly.

As she was on her way to the picture of her supposed ancestor, she noticed that it must had been after hours since the lights were off and even the portraits were snoozing. How long had she been in the tower?

"Lumos," she whispered and pointed her wand at the floor, careful not to wake any of the people in the pictures. But as she did so, she could have sworn she saw something move to her right. She gulped nervously before picking up her face, determined not to let anything slow her down.

When she finally arrived at the portrait, she tapped on the frame, causing Godric to jolt awake. "Who are you?" He asked groggily.

"I was hoping you would know." She whispered almost inaudibly.

Godric rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked Krista over. "Ah, now I see. How could I not recognize my own blood?"

"So, it's true? This isn't a dream, is it?"

"I can see why you would think this is a dream," he looked thoughtful. "Dark magic has clouded your mind with confusion."

"Huh?"

"Dark wizards seemed to have cast a spell on you. Your whole non-magic life was a lie. Imaginary."

"Imaginary? Why?" A look of confusion shadowed her face. "Where have I been for my whole life then?"

"The Realm of Darkness."

"Sounds wonderful." After her sarcastic remark she remembered something important. "One more thing I need to ask you. Where is your compass?"

"I believe your uncle has it now." He said before falling asleep.

"My uncle?" She whispered under her breath and turned away to go get some beauty sleep.

* * *

Nagini watched the human girl walk away. She hissed in contentment. Master was going to love the information she was about to bring him.

_Master, I have the information that you wanted, _she told him when she had found him searching the corridors for anyone that was up after hours.

_What did you find out about her? _Tom was aching to know what the snake had found.

_I found her coming out of her dorm about a half hour ago. She wanted to talk to the portrait of Godric Gryffindor. _

_ Why? _

_ She's apparently his heir. _

_ What?_

_ She also wanted to know where a compass was. Perhaps an heirloom of Gryffindor's? He said that it was with her uncle._ _That is all I found out, master. _

_ Very good, Nagini. I shall give you a large meal tomorrow. _

_ Thank you, master._

_ You may go. _Tom dismissed the scaly creature.

_ You shall belong to me, Heiress of Gryffindor. _A greedy red gleam appeared in his dark eyes ashe smirked maniacally in the darkness.

* * *

Krista awoke to the sound of knocking. "Who is it!" She was always grouchy when woken up.

"It's us!" Ethan and Evan's voices traveled through the walls.

"Oh, goody. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum," she murmured before shouting, "What do you want!" She had to shout or they probably wouldn't hear her.

"Professor Dumbledore wants you to go to the D.A.D.A class! We are here to escort you!" Ethan shouted back.

"What he said!" Evan shouted which earned a smack on the head from his brother.

"Why do I have to go!"

"We're doing Boggarts today!" Evan answered.

"I'll be down in a moment!" She sighed as she got dressed for the day. She petted Liddell on his head before meeting the twins outside of her dorm.

"Here's an apple. You slept in." Ethan tossed her a juicy red apple.

"Great," she bit into the apple. "I now need an alarm clock."

When they got to the classroom, everyone was seated. Krista took notice that this was a Gryffindor and Slytherin class. Everyone had turned their heads to the three who had just entered the room. She took another bite out of the apple awkwardly. She licked the juices off of her lips and watched as some guys winked at her and even some girls giggled. "Uh, hello...Professor," she searched through her head, trying to remember the professor's name, "Merrythought!"

"Hello, Miss Hart. Professor Dumbledore informed me of you coming to this class." The old woman said merrily.

_Well, he didn't inform me, _Krista thought bitterly.

"Okay, class, I'd like you to form a nice single file line. Who wants to go first? How about you, Tom?" Krista directed her eyes to the Head Boy who had been one of the many staring at her. But his stare was sinister and full of greed.

"Of course, professor," he agreed and the rest of the class made a single line.

Krista ended up being the fourth in line, right behind the twins and in front of Ansel. Professor Merrythought brought out the Boggart and demonstrated the spell.

When the Boggart shape-shifted into Tom's worst fear, Krista and the whole class nearly threw up. His corpse laid on the floor, causing Tom to sway uneasily. Merrythought quickly summoned the Boggart back and ushered Tom back to his seat.

Both of the twin's fears were the same. They were both grounded for life by their parents. Though, they both made their parents start clucking like chickens instead of scolding them.

Krista was nervous after the twins. She tried to push Ansel in front of her, but that didn't work. She took a deep breathe as the Boggart shape-shifted into a hooded figure. He shrugged back his hood to reveal his snake-like face and crimson red eyes. The students behind her gasped and gagged in repulsion.

"Who is that?" She heard someone whisper. She looked over to Tom who was watching her with an intense gaze. She turned back to the future him.

Voldemort raised his wand to her and started to hiss out two deadly words. But before he could finish, Krista shouted, "Riddikulus!"

She stifled a laugh as she watched Voldemort start tap dancing around the classroom. She watched out of the corner of her eye Tom, who was, instead of watching the dancing future him, was watching Krista so intently that she felt as if she would melt under his gaze.

As the dance ended, she heard Ansel whisper, "That was ridiculous," Krista tore her eyes away from Tom and smiled at Ansel. Everyone was so focused on the precious moment between the two blondes that no one noticed the red glint filled with jealousy appear in the Head Boy's eyes.

* * *

**There's chapter eleven!**

**I want to write a lemon soon but remember this is a long-shot! So I have plenty of lemony time!**

**I also want to thank Hermitt for her awesome reviews and her awesomeness. (Best word in the dictionary)**

**I'll update soon! Don't forget to review! (!) Exclamation points are awesome!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Voldy wouldn't have died nor looked like a snake.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

"You're going back to sleep?" Liddell asked, watching as Krista fell onto the bed, stuffing her face in the pillow.

"I'm just going to take a week-long nap," her words were muffled through the pillow.

She was nearly asleep when he spoke up again. "When's your birthday?" she groaned and turned over onto her back.

"Christmas Eve," she answered, "so I expect a lot of presents."

"I'll be sure to remember!" he said with a laugh.

Krista groaned and swung her legs over her bed and stretched. "I can never seem to take a nap."

"You know, I don't know that much about you...except that you're the Heir of Gryffindor," Liddell said with a more serious tone. "Could you tell me more about yourself?"

"Uh...sure. What do you want to know?" Krista didn't like talking about herself usually. If she was very emotional, then she would probably start crying on the spot.

"Where are you from? I noticed that you switch from American to English accents a lot."

"I'm originally from Germany. But I only stayed there for a year," she didn't know if she was actually from Germany, but that's where she was born in the Realm of Darkness. Couldn't they come up with something more original for a name?

"Where did you go from there?"

"Well, to tell you the truth. My whole life has been a lie. I don't know where I was born. I don't know my parents. I don't even know if they're alive or not," she sighed as she finished.

"Oh..well...um," Liddell tried to find something to say to that but failed.

"I'm going out for some fresh air," Krista said as she passed Liddell. "I...I need some time alone."

When she had made it out of the castle, she drew in a deep breathe, taking in as much air as she could. She sat cross-legged by the door, not really caring if she got hit. Everyone was in class, so she didn't need to worry.

Krista felt as if her whole world had been turned upside-down. She didn't know her own family. She felt so vulnerable. Burying her head in her hands, she allowed a few tears to fall down her face. She was barely aware of the door opening behind her.

"Hey, you okay?" an unrecognizable voice asked.

She lifted her head from her hands and stared at the new person. He had shaggy black hair with a pair of nearly black eyes. "Who are you?" she asked after wiping her tears away.

"Cygnus Black...the third!" he grinned and held out his hand. Krista hesitantly took his hand with a firm grip. He pulled her up and she noticed that he was at least a foot and a half taller than her. It then occurred to her that this was the father of Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda Black. "Why were you crying?" he asked.

"Oh...um..." she bit her lip, "That's my business!" she said stubbornly.

Cygnus grinned and ruffled his hair, "alright!" he grabbed onto her hand again and ran towards the lake, Krista feeling dragged the whole way there.

"Why," she struggled to regain her breath, "why aren't you in class?"

"Didn't feel like going," he shrugged. They stood there for a few minutes, just admiring the view before Cygnus cut the silence again.

"Riddle is going to kill me if he finds out," he whispered to himself, but it was loud enough for Krista to hear.

"Huh?" she tilted her head to the left, a force of habit when she was confused.

"He's extremely possessive of you, ya know," he answered her. "When he came into the common room last night, he snapped at every guy who said something bad about you."

"Bad?"

"Saying things like...how they would like to shag you," the last two words came out in a whisper.

Krista's eyes bulged. "O-okaaaay...I didn't know I had that effect on people."

"Yeah, Riddle nearly killed every guy who said anything like that about you."

She pulled on her tie nervously. She glanced back at the castle and noticed that the classes had let out. "Well, it was nice meeting you!" she ran back to the castle and grasped her knees in exhaustion. Once she regained her breath, she headed off to lunch.

She silently slipped into the Great Hall, ducking behind others to avoid getting seen by the Slytherin table, or mostly Tom.

She sat down and rested her head on the table, her long hair covering her face. She felt someone sit beside her but she didn't feel like, nor had the strength, to lift her head up.

"What's got you down?" she heard Ansel ask concernedly.

She only replied with a groan and a shake of her head.

"Maybe this will wake you up!" the twins appeared behind her with a bucket of water in their hands and the next thing Krista knew, she was doused in water.

She screamed in frustration and the fact that she was dripping from head to toe. She immediately launched for the twins, preparing to rip their heads off.

"I'm gonna kill you guys!"

"Uh oh! Krissy is pissy!" they laughed and dodged all of her attempts to catch them.

"What the devil is going on in here?" They all turn to Professor Allard who had just entered the room. And he did not looked pleased at all. Krista gulped, remembering what had happened the night before. She immediately stopped trying to murder the twins and sat back down with a sour expression.

The whole hall quieted as the professor walked over to the Gryffindor table. He stopped in front of Krista, staring straight into her eyes. "And what do you have to say for yourself, Miss Hart?"

Everyone waited for her response. "I think I may be bipolar," she smiled and then said, "what's your excuse, Professor Allard?" her smile turned into a Cheshire grin.

Nearly the whole Great Hall broke out in laughs as Allard scowled and huffed before turning away. As Krista watched the dear old professor walk away, she tried to ignore the burning stare of the Heir of Slytherin.

* * *

**I wish I could make these chapters longer, but I'm just too lazy. Anyway, keep the reviews coming and I promise to have a lemon in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

Tom was only half-listening to Dumbledore ramble on and on about something he probably already knew. His mind was on the Hart girl, the Heiress of Gryffindor. Now, why hadn't he thought of that before? He had read that there was a sort of connection between the two heirs in the library. That was why he had kissed the little lion. At first he had thought it was a love potion or something on that line, but now that he thought about it, how could anything get passed him? Or anyone for that matter?

But what was getting on his nerves was that she was spending far to much time with that group of troublemakers. It was Lovegood that infuriated him the most though. Just his last name was disgusting. Tom did not _love_. There was no good or evil, only power. But he was a pureblood. He had to give him just a smidge of respect. Tom had to get him away from Krista one way or another. He suppressed a smirk when he had the most devilish idea.

* * *

"Krista! You got yourself a love letter!" Liddell practically yelled in her ear when she came back from her walk. She quickly snatched the letter from his hands and opened it, making sure that Liddell wasn't reading over her shoulder.

**Krista,**

** There is something I'd like to show you. Meet me on the seventh floor in the west wing at eight.**

** ~Ansel**

"The Room of Requirement?" she murmured to herself. But if Ansel knew about the room, wouldn't he had told Lupin? And Lupin would have passed it down to his son, and if Remus Lupin knew, then it would have been on the Marauder's Map. She had a really strong feeling that this letter wasn't from Ansel.

* * *

The day passed and after Dumbledore had finished with her lessons, she left at twenty til eight, rushing over to the west wing. Slowing her steps and being as silent as she possibly could, she came to the blank wall and patiently waited. She sat Indian style **(A/N: I refuse to call it criss cross apple sauce)** and took a deep breath and closed her eyes, intent on meditating. She did that when she was nervous and anxious.

Ten minutes passed and she snapped her eyes open when she sensed a nearby presence. Could meditating do that? Krista turned her head to the left and saw none other than Tom Riddle standing not five feet away from her. His face and eyes were free of any emotion. She had never seen anyone so emotionless.

"Hello, Riddle. I had a feeling that it would be you. For only you know about the Room of Requirement, don't you?" she said after she had stood and dusted herself off.

Shock flickered through his eyes if only for a millisecond. "Yes, I know about the room. I know things that _you _don't even know, Tom Riddle Junior." Whatever he had planned on doing tonight, she was going to make them backfire. It was the Heiress of Gryffindor verses the Heir of Slytherin. No doubt Tom was an expert with spells. He's already had about six years of experience with magic and Krista had only had two days worth. But maybe, just maybe, she could get his wand off of his person, if only for a moment to prove that she wasn't as weak as she looked.

But, perhaps luck wasn't on her side. For when she had mentioned 'junior', she was immediately trapped against the wall. His yew wand was at her throat, and his other hand pressed against her shoulder, pinning her to the wall. "What could you possibly know about me?" he hissed into her ear.

"I-I," she was instantly returning to the stuttering, shy girl that she had thought of herself. "You are the Heir of Slytherin." She whispered, staring anywhere but into those cold eyes. "You murdered your father, grandfather, grandmother, Myrtle." his wand dug deeper into her throat. "You plan to be the most powerful wizard of all time, going by the name Voldemort."

"How do you know this?" the 's' elongated. Perhaps he was already becoming a snake-like man. Only, he didn't look like it on the outside.

"It's a complicated story. Even I don't fully understand it." she still couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes.

"Do you know about my future?"

"No." she lied.

"You're lying!" he hissed. He had learned to spot a lie several years ago.

"So what if I am?" as long as she didn't look into his eyes, he couldn't read her mind.

"Stupefy!" she flinched when a beam of red light emanated from his wand. She fell onto the floor, her eyes closing shut as she fell into an unconscious state. Tom sneered at the girl at his feet. He turned away and paced the wall three times, thinking of what he needed. He picked up Krista and walked into the secret room.

* * *

When she came to, Krista found herself surrounded by softness. She reached up and felt the silkiest of sheets. Had she been brought back into her room? No, these sheets where a dark green, not the fluffy white comforter she had placed on her bed. She threw the silk off of her and looked around the room. The bed was large, larger than a king-sized bed in fact. Her breathing labored when she saw Tom across from her, topless.

"Awake already?" he climbed onto the bed, causing Krista to back up against the headboard.

"Please," she begged. "Don't do this," she searched her person for her wand but unfortunately couldn't find it.

Tom's arms had moved to either side of her head, trapping her. "Begging already?" he chuckled, "But Krista, I haven't even started yet." he crashed his lips to hers and she struggled, pushing her hands against his chest. His...perfect chest...No! She couldn't think like that. She didn't want this. But her mind was going hazy with want. Her arms snaked around his neck and she actually started to kiss him back. She felt him smirk against her mouth when she gave in.

He grasped her thighs and pulled her beneath him. Removing his lips from hers, he traced his tongue down her neck to the collar of her blouse. "Evanesco," he murmured into her neck, causing all of her clothes to disappear. He got rid of his pants and trousers as well.

A spark of fear ran through her eyes when she felt his hardness on her inner thigh. She shivered when he ran his tongue along the underside of her right breast. She arched against him and grabbed at his hair. The tip of his tongue traced around her nipple as he stroked and teased her left breast with right hand. His left hand traveled past her navel to her bundle of nerves. She cried out when he brushed her clit with the tip of his fingernail.

"T-tom, stop," Krista pleaded.

He lifted his head to stare into her eyes. "Don't call me that."

"W-what?" she felt like a blubbering fool right now. She hated feeling inferior around others. She hated being weak and vulnerable.

"You know my other name. My _true _name," his eyes had the eerie red tint to them again. "Say it!" he commanded her.

"Why should I?" she spat. "You don't own me."

"But that's where you are wrong, heiress of Gryffindor," he smirked.

Her eyes widened. "How...how did you find out?"

"I have my ways," he sneered down at her before ramming into her virgin body. Tears swelled up in her eyes and she cried out in pain. Tom laughed sadistically. He enjoyed watching her in pain. Without letting her adjust to his size, he pulled back and plunged back in. He gritted his teeth at her tightness.

Soon, Krista began to feel less pain and more pleasure. As much as her mind hated it, her body absolutely loved it. She started to meet his thrusts, creating a perfect tempo. Each moan, groan, brought them closer to the end. But Tom wasn't done yet. He stilled completely in her and leaned down, his lips brushing against her ear.

"Say it," he commanded again.

"N-no. Never!" she bit her lip as he thrust hard and deep.

"Say it!" he growled.

"Voldemort!" a tear fell from her eye as he gave a malicious smirk before pounding faster and harder than before. She moaned when she felt her orgasm wash over her, and he followed her not soon after. He weakly collapsed onto her, not bothering to keep his weight off of her.

They laid there, panting and sweating, trying to regain their breath.

"What have I done?" Krista asked, mostly to herself.

Tom chuckled above her. "You just shagged the Heir of Slytherin."

* * *

**And there's chapter 13! My lucky number...**

**You know I love the reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

Ansel rushed down many of the corridors, in search for Krista. He had gone to her room to wake her up for breakfast only to find her black cat waiting at the door. It seemed like the cat was waiting for her. Where could she have gone? Had she gotten lost?

He pushed back several people who were on their way to the Great Hall. Turning a corner, he stopped when Krista passed with a dull, lifeless expression on her face. "Krista?" he grabbed her shoulder but she quickly jerked away from his touch.

"Don't touch me," her words came out as a sob. Ansel's hand retreated, astonished. What was wrong with her? Maybe it was one of those girl problems, but his heart thought otherwise.

"What's wrong?" he asked, trying to get a good look at her face. But most of it was covered by her long hair.

"I'm tainted," she whispered and her right eye twitched. "You shouldn't touch me after what I have done. Not someone as kind as you."

"That's a load of rubbish. Come on. Let's go get you to the hospital wing," he insisted. She shook her head and started walking again.

"Can you take me to Dumbledore?" she asked. "I'd like to speak with him."

Ansel agreed. If it would make her feel better, then he would do anything. Sure he'd only known her for a couple of days, but she was different from all the other girls. He took her to Dumbledore's classroom and knocked on the door. They were invited into his office, but Ansel said no, he had to get to his first class. He left the two of them there, worried for Krista.

"What brings you here, Krista?" Dumbledore asked after he sat behind his desk and she sat in the comfy armchair.

She felt tears come to her eyes. Merlin, she was way too sensitive. "P-professor, I was wondering if...if I could go home for a while."

"Home?"

"Yeah, to whatever family I have," she wiped away the tear that escaped from her eye.

"I'm sorry to say that the only family you have left is your uncle."

"I'm guessing Grindelwald killed them?" she was getting more depressed by the minute. "Well, can I go see him?"

"It's only been a couple of days since you came here. Did something happen?" concern flooded his eyes and voice.

"I-I did something horrible," more tears escaped her eyes. His eyes told her to go on. "But I really don't want to talk about it."

"If you do not wish to talk about it, then you don't to," Krista tried her best to smile at the kind old wizard.

"Thank you, sir," she half-smiled.

"I will talk with Headmaster Dippet and contact your uncle. You will go to the Great Hall and have some breakfast."

* * *

With her head down to avoid all gazes, she quickly scurried into the Great Hall to her seat. She placed a variety of fruit on her plate with some toast and began eating. Placing a cherry in her mouth, she gained the courage to look up. Ansel was worriedly staring at her, Lupin was reading, and the twins were busy picking on some Hufflepuffs. She looked over to the Slytherin table. Tom was staring at her with a blank expression, that is, until she pulled off the cherry stem. Then a smug smirk tainted his handsome face.

She jerked her head back down to her plate. Strawberries, blueberries, pineapple, she could live off of any fruit. Her mind suddenly set on fruits.

"Krista?" Ansel's hand was an inch away from her shoulder.

"Do you consider tomatoes fruit?" she asked the blonde boy.

Ansel was speechless.

* * *

Tom seethed in fury. How dare she talk to him? After what he had told her earlier this morning?

_**Tom stroked Krista's cheek with his perfectly manicured nail, "sweetheart?" He found the nickname fitting because of her last name.**_

_** She lay on her back with Tom at her side, half of his body was covering hers and their legs were intertwined. Her brow furrowed. She clearly didn't wish to speak with him. "Yes?" she mumbled.**_

_** "Stay away from Lovegood," he demanded in a sweet tone. **_

_** "No," she frowned at the thought of not talking to one of her best friends.**_

_** "No?" he didn't sound angered at all. But she knew that he was seething inside. Like a teakettle ready to explode. She chuckled at the thought of a teakettle exploding. "You find this funny?" he didn't sound sweet anymore. His sharp nail dug into her skin, leaving a red line on her face. **_

_** She winced from the pain. "I was just imagining you with a teapot on your head." **_

_** He glared at her. "I do not find that funny."**_

_** "Yeah, I don't think you would," she turned her head away from him.**_

_** He forced her head back towards him by grasping her chin. "Stay. Away. From. Ansel. Lovegood," with each word, his grip tightened around her chin. **_

_** "Alright, I get it!" she slapped his hand away and rubbed her chin. Next thing she knew, she was slapped on the face harder than she had slapped his hand.**_

_** "You do not slap your master," he stared at the blood on his hand. "You should be grateful towards me," he licked all the red liquid off his hand with a flick of his tongue. "I could make the pain much worse."**_

_** Krista forced herself not to glare at her 'master'.**_

Tom smirked at the memory. Her blood tasted divine. If he was a vampire, he would probably drain her of all her blood. His smirk quickly disappeared when Dumbledore came into the hall. Dumbledore was an idiot. But he seemed to have something to do with Krista's appearance at Hogwarts. The old wizard said greeted everyone with a smile and waltzed over to the Gryffindor table. He whispered something in his little lioness's ear and Krista managed a smile and waved goodbye to her friends. But, it wasn't a 'see you at lunch' wave. It was a 'see you after vacation' wave. Where was that oaf taking his pet?

* * *

"So, where does he live?" Krista mumbled/asked the professor. She was glad that she was going to meet her uncle, but she was still feeling slightly depressed. Dippet had given the okay, as long as her uncle would teach her magic on her break. It'd be about two months long. She'd be back before Halloween.

"Out in the country!" he replied cheerfully. "Rufus is a very social person too. I know he's dying to meet you. I talked to him after you got your wand actually!"

_So that's where he went,_ she thought.

"Now, go pack your suitcase and you'll be on your way!"

_Is it just me, or does he seem happy that I'm leaving? _She thought bitterly.

"Yeah, whatever," she just needed some time away from this crazy place.

After packing, Dumbledore led her out of the castle and to the Hogsmeade Station. She smiled and wave at the kind professor after climbing on the Hogwarts Express. Nervousness was washing all over her. But this was for the best. Time to go meet Uncle Rufus!

**

* * *

**

**Next chapter we meet Rufus Hart, learn more about the Hart family, and we also get to know Liddell a little more!**

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

Liddell could only watch as Krista stared out the window of the train with a blank expression. He wanted so badly to know what she was thinking. But he couldn't bring himself to use Legelimency on her.

"You're still in your Hogwarts robes. You gonna go change?" he asked, a nervous smile on his face.

"Whatever," she shrugged and left the compartment. Liddell sighed. What had happened to her last night?

When she had come back, she was dressed in a crimson shirt with golden swirls and black pants. "I guess you are a Gryffindor," Liddell laughed.

"But my eyes are green," she said gloomily.

"Yes, but there's orange around your pupil. Red and yellow mixed together," he watched as a slight smile graced her lips.

A couple of hours passed until they finally reached their destination. Liddell morphed back into a cat as Krista gathered up all her suitcases. She pulled them behind her and started down the long dirt road. The house was twisted, literally. The house looked warped. She hesitated at knocking at the door. But before she could gather up her courage, the door swung open.

"Ah, Krista! Come in! Come in!" a tall man with curly light blue hair and, was that, lavender eyes? She was led inside by Rufus. Her eyes widened as she took in the place. Many colorful bottles hung from the cealing, while gems decorated the walls.

"Wow," she breathed.

"Some bottles seemed to disappearing. I suspect Nargles are behind it," he said with a frown.

_Okay, that sounded real...Luna like, _she frowned too. But he wasn't a Lovegood. Put two and two together...

"I shouldn't jump to conclusions," she muttered to herself. Other people must believe in Nargles other than the Lovegoods. Just the thought of her and Ansel...

"Yes, jumping to conclusions could be quite disastrous," Rufus said in a soft tone.

"I sure am starving. What do we have to eat?" she asked.

"Food," he showed her to the table. _No duh, _Krista frowned.

After eating until stuffed, she wiped her mouth with a napkin and thanked him for the food.

"So, why did you want to leave Hogwarts so suddenly?" Rufus was curious. Krista grimaced. But she had to tell somebody sooner or later. She glanced towards Liddell who was seated by the fireplace.

She sighed. "Don't think wrong of me when I tell you. It wasn't my idea in the first place," she took a deep breath, "I slept with one of the students." Ashamed, she cast her eyes down to the table.

She felt Rufus place a hand on her shoulder. "Would you like to tell me who it was?"

"The Heir of Slytherin," Liddell's fluffy head jolted up in alarm.

Rufus didn't seem shocked. He nodded his head as if understanding. "I see. The True Heir of Gryffindor and the True Heir of Slytherin are naturally attracted to each other."

"True Heirs?"

"The Heirs that have been granted the power to use their ancestor's full potential. For example," he extracted a golden compass from his pocket, "you can probably use this," he handed her the compass.

She opened the compass and the needle started to slowly move south. "You can't use this?"

"It works like a normal compass for me."

"You're not mad that I slept with the Heir of Slytherin?" she closed the compass.

"Not mad, technically. But please, try not to do it again. The more times you sleep with the opposite heir, the more dark and twisted you become," he said.

"So, it effects me and not Tom?" from the corner of her eye, she saw Liddell's green cat eyes widen. Oops, she hadn't meant to say his name.

"I take it that is the boy's name? No, it will not effect him since he has the stronger magic. But he will only crave more of you if you keep sleeping with him," jeez, it was harsh for her to hear that she had the weaker magic.

"How do you know he has the stronger magic?"

"You are showing signs of darkness already."

"Like how!" she screamed at her uncle.

"Have you ever yelled at someone before?" Krista appeared shocked. She repeated the question over in her head.

"N-no," tears gathered in her eyes. Merlin, she was way too emotional.

"That's how," he was interrupted by a loud screech coming from the kitchen. She and Rufus rushed through the archway leading into the kitchen. Liddell was in the corner of the room hissing at a mini lion? It was the size of a cub but had the mane of full grown lion.

"Gryf!" Rufus called the lion. Gryf growled at the black cat, baring it's teeth. Liddell jumped onto the counter top, hissed one more time, and jumped out of the open window.

"Liddell!" she called, peering out of the window, but it was already pitch black outside. She sighed and glared at the lion. Rufus picked Gryf up and stroked his head. "That _thing _drove away my cat!"

He motioned Krista over to him. "Follow me," she bitterly followed him down the hall into a large room. One of the room's wall was made completely of glass. Moonlight shone into the room, no artificial light in sight.

Rufus told her to sit in the middle of the room and close her eyes. She did so. "Now, take a deep breathe and concentrate on light the moon. Feel the light of the moon."

She breathed in and out, concentrating on the warmth of the moon. She smiled. It felt as if all of her worries were gone. It felt as if she was walking on the moon.

"Wow, I feel renewed," she reached up to her cheek and ripped the bandage off. The cut was completely gone. "How did that happen?"

"It's a very old type of magic. Meditating evolved from it actually. It purifies the body. Heals the body," he explained.

"Wait, does it purify _every _part of the body?"

"If you're wondering if you're a virgin again, the answer is no. That can't be purified," a disappointed look came across her face.

She shrugged. "Oh well, I guess I'm going to have to live with it," she smiled fully for the first time in a day as she stared at the moon. All thoughts of Liddell running away gone.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter fifteen. It makes me sad that there was no Tom in this chappy, but he'll be in the next chapter for sure!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

Eight weeks passed merrily. Krista had fun learning from her uncle. She felt more confident in her magic now. The downside to the whole trip was that Liddell never came back that night. He vanished. Rufus apologized greatly though.

With a sigh, Krista said, "only a week till I go back to Hogwarts."

"Remember what I said. In order to make more friends, you have to attend classes like a normal student," Rufus reminded her.

"Yes, yes. I'll tell them," she grinned. She was looking forward to seeing Ansel and the others, but Uncle Rufus wanted her to have 'lady friends' as well.

The sun started going down. They were quietly having tea by the fireplace when they heard a knock at the door. Uncle Rufus excused himself to go answer it. After a minute or two, he ran back into the room looking frightened.

"Uncle? What's wrong?" She got up from her seat, making her way to her shaking uncle.

"They're here...Grindelwald's followers," he scurried over to the broom cupboard and grabbed an old worn out broom. He thrusted Gryf and the broom into her hands. "You have to get out of here," he placed the compass into her pocket. "Think of Hogwarts and follow the arrow."

He pushed her to the back door and pushed her out. "I'll be okay!" he gave a reassuring smile and closed the door on her. Mounting her broom, she placed Gryf around her neck and pulled out the compass. A crash sounded in the house as she looked once more at the house she thought of home.

* * *

It felt as if she had been on the broom for hours. All she could do was hope that her uncle was okay and focus on the arrow. She wanted nothing more than to just close her eyes and fall asleep. Maybe she should find a village and stay there for the night. Scanning her surroundings, she noticed lights off in the distance. Speeding up, she took notice that it wasn't any normal light. It was fire. The whole village was on fire! She also took notice of what was the cause of the fire. A Hungarian Horntail was destroying the small village!

"I have the best of luck," she said sarcastically. She yelped in pain when Gryf's claws dug into her shoulders. Instantly, the dragon turned his head towards her. "Bloody dragon," she glanced at Gryf, "and lion," she muttered and swiftly turned back to the direction of Hogwarts. Unfortunately for her but fortunately for the village, the Horntail followed her.

As much as she tried to shake it off her tail, it wouldn't give up. It was as if _she _was it's main target. After another hour trying to get away from the dragon, she saw bright lights up ahead. She smiled as she neared the Hogwarts Castle. But what the hell was she going to do with the dragon? "Go away, stupid dragon!" she hovered over the Great Lake, as did the dragon. They both looked into each others eyes as if they were having a staring contest. It's yellow eyes bore into her skull. It felt like minutes until Krista's eyes finally blinked. Next thing she knew was that it was roaring. The yowling, screeching scream made her squeeze her eyes shut and clench her head in pain. A sharp horn, no doubt from it's tail, dug into her side and blast her off of her broom. She let the darkness consume her, she only wanted the pain to go away.

* * *

Murmurings arose Krista. Blinking her eyes open, she found herself being surrounded by several people. She instantly recognized Dumbledore. A nearly bald and somewhat feeble man and a plump woman were there as well. They instantly shushed when they noticed her eyes open. Her eyes wandered around the room. She was no doubt in the Hospital Wing.

"Wha-what happened to me?" she asked and yawned at the same time.

Dumbledore answered, "you were attacked by a dragon. Not just any dragon though, Grindelwald's Hungarian Horntail."

"It was burning down a village and then it came after me. I left home early because Grindelwald's followers had come to my uncle's house. They were after me apparently," the feeble man looked shocked. She decided to change the subject. "Where's my lion?"

"In your room," he paused a moment, "this is Headmaster Dippet and Madam Ashworth," he gestured to the other two.

"Oh!" Krista suddenly remembered what her uncle had told her. "Headmaster, my uncle wanted me to ask you if I could take normal classes. He wants me to make more friends."

"O-of course you can," he nodded. "Since I've heard that you aren't that experienced in magic, you are exempt from your N.E.W.T.s."

_Awesome, _was all she could think. Why on earth would she want to take something called the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test? She leaned up and stretched. She felt no pain as she pressed her hand against her side. "How long have I been out?"

"Three days," Madam Ashworth piped in. She obviously wanted some part in this conversation. "Funny thing is, your wounds healed by the first morning. I could see them slowly healing during the night."

_Strange, can I meditate when I'm asleep as well? _It was a possibility.

"KRISTA!" Two very familiar voices brought a smile to her face. The twins rushed from the doorway to her bed in a flash. They each grabbed a hold over her, brought her out of the bed, and sandwiched her between the two of them. Her face flushed.

"Boys!" Madam Ashworth tried to pry the boys away from her.

Dippet cleared his throat, displeased at the twins' behavior. Evan and Ethan jumped away from her and each saluted at the Headmaster.

"Get out of here!" Madam Ashworth shooed them out.

"We'll tell the others that you're alive!" Krista heard them shout. She wanted to laugh, but with not knowing if her uncle was okay, she felt like laughing would be wrong. He could have been dead for all she knew But...her uncle would want her to laugh, even if he wasn't alive. He'd want her to laugh and smile.

"Okay," she swung her legs over the bed and got up. "So...now what?" Dumbledore looked like he was about to answer, but instead, they were interrupted again.

"Headmaster Dippet?" came an all-too-familiar-voice. Krista looked out the window as Tom Riddle came into the room. She busied herself by watching an innocent butterfly fluttering outside the window. It was getting dangerously close to the spider's web on the windowsill.

"Yes, Tom?" Tom looked over to Krista. He narrowed his eyes slightly. She had left him for nearly two bloody months. Left him dreaming about touching her again. He had pondered on the thought of having a different girl to vent his anger out on but had shooed the thought away. He didn't want to taint himself. Nor was there another girl that had ever satisfied him like Krista. He took notice of the scowl on her delicate face.

"Professor Slughorn is waiting for you in the your office," he looked at Dumbledore, "and also you, professor."

Dippet nodded. "Could you escort Miss Hart to Hogsmeade? She might have some trouble walking since she's been out cold for three days," Krista's eyes widened in horror as she listened. She didn't want to be _near _Tom.

"Of course, sir," he smirked inwardly. She watched as the butterfly got tangled in the web. Was there any escape for her?

* * *

**There will probably be a lemon in chapter 18, if you wanted to know.**

**Review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"What, Riddle?" Krista snapped as soon as Dumbledore and Dippet had left the Hospital Wing. He looked at her with expressionless eyes and flicked his wand once. Instantly, her clothes that had been on her were replaced with a pair of tight silver pants and a skin tight green shirt. She nearly growled. "Change. Them," she ordered.

Tom did nothing but grab her arm and pull her out of the Hospital Wing. She struggled in his tight grip but failed to get away from him. She gasped as her back made contact with the stone wall. He brought his face close enough that their noses were slightly touching. "Why did you leave me?" he had the tone of a lover. But Krista knew better.

"I wanted to get away from you," she spat in his face.

"And why would you want to do that?" his voice was strained.

"Because you sicken me," she snarled. Her head flung to her left, a red hand print forming on her cheek. Tom grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him again.

"Do. Not. Insult. Me," he spoke slowly, making sure it got into her lovely head. "Now, let's go," his arm wound around her waist and pulled her against him.

* * *

It was hell walking in Hogsmeade for Krista. Tom still had his arm around her. Both girls and boys looked on with jealousy. Whispers flew around that Tom had a new girlfriend. Not that he ever had a girlfriend before though. He was never 'officially' with a girl before. In his fourth, fifth, and sixth year, they had just been something to toy with. Krista was different. Of course she was! She was the Heiress of Gryffindor and she was all _his._ He'd keep her away from other boys.

Suddenly, Krista elbowed him in his gut and broke out of his hold. She dashed into the first building she saw, which happened to be the Three Broomsticks. She bumped into Professor Slughorn and yelled, "baka!" very loudly. It seemed that she was so upset that she had resorted to using her small vocabulary of Japanese.

"Excuse me, miss?" Slughorn said with a frown. He had never seen this girl before. Wait, now he remembered. She was the new student.

Krista ignored Slughorn when she spotted Ansel and the others. "Ansel!" she ran towards them and grasped onto Ansel's arm. Tom scowled and Slughorn looked on confused.

"Tommy's a meanie face!" she pointed an accusing finger towards the dark haired boy.

It all happened at once. She felt nausea wash over her and the world around her began to blur. She clung tighter to what she thought was Ansel's arm. She couldn't tell anymore. She closed her eyes briefly and opened them again. She wasn't in the Three Broomsticks anymore. Instead, she was inside a casket of some sort. A clear casket. She could see people swarming around her, but two people caught her eye. The first was a blonde with startling light blue eyes and blonde hair that went past his shoulders. The other was none other than Liddell.

"Liddell?" she called out but they didn't seem to hear her. Suddenly a large crashing sound hit her eardrums. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was Uncle Rufus! He shouted an unfamiliar spell and all the others fell to the ground. He rushed over to her brought her out of the casket. She couldn't move. He replaced her attire with the same pink dress she was wearing on the day she awoke in Diagon Alley. He apparated to the same spot she had awoken in Diagon Alley and left her there with the letter in her hands.

Krista came back to reality. Everyone was staring at her like she was crazy. Well, except for Ansel. He looked concerned. _He must really care about me,_ she thought.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You kinda went blank for about five minutes," Ethan answered.

"Huh, weird," she tried her best to laugh. Is that how she had gotten in Diagon Alley? Why was Liddell in that place? Maybe he'd been keeping more secrets than her if that was possible. She'd have to talk to Dumbledore immediately.

"Can we go back to the castle? I'm feeling a bit sick," her friends all nodded and got up from their seats. She, again, ignored Tom's glare as she left.

* * *

Krista sighed and fell onto her bed, the only place where she felt the safest for some reason. She had decided that her room was too easy to get into and had swapped the painting with another in the hall. The new portrait had a small boy licking a lollipop and in order to get inside, had to say his favorite flavor of ice cream. Gluttonous kid. She groaned in annoyance when Gryf cried out, begging for food. She conjured up a chicken leg for the lion and walked over to the fireplace. She had tried to find Dumbledore to tell her what he was hiding but, unluckily, he had left while she was at Hogsmeade. It was like he knew she would go looking for him.

She sighed and looked into the flames.

"Bloody hell!" she flung herself away from the fireplace. A face had just came out of the fire! But, it happened to be a familiar face. "Uncle Rufus!" she cried in delight and crawled back over to the fire. Gryf took a seat next to her. Krista had a boatload of questions ready for him.

"How'd you make it out of there alive?" she asked.

"You doubt how powerful my magic is?"

"No, but, why was I in that casket?" she blurted out the question.

"When you were just a child, Grindelwald attacked our family and only you and I survived. I managed to escape but sadly you didn't. They put you in the casket so that you would die a painless death with fake memories. I spent years trying to find you. Ten in fact. And at last, I did. Dumbledore wanted to teach you magic, so I left you in Diagon Alley. Does that pretty much cover everything?" Krista nodded in understanding.

"Thanks, uncle."

"One more thing. I need you to go to the Restricted Section of the library and find a book titled Dark racconti di Eredi, okay?" she nodded. It'd be difficult but she'd find a way to do it. "Oh, and watch Gryf. You two have more in common than you think."

She glanced at the lion and turned back to the fire. He was gone.

* * *

**Ugh. Sorry if this is later than usual. I was on vacation finally. I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner, but I can't promise anything. School's about to start and I need to do things for my summer reading! Ciao! See you next lemony chapter! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Still. Don't. Own.**

**

* * *

**

Krista was on her way to the library when she came across a group of Slytherin boys. She immediately spun back around.

"Oi, it's Hart!" She turned back around and noticed that Cygnus Black was with them. That made her feel more at ease. He wouldn't let the others do anything, would he?

"Hello, Slytherins. Would you care to introduce yourselves?" she asked politely.

"Why should we?" A tall and burly one rudely said. He looked like he was fit for Quidditch.

Cygnus rolled his eyes. "Come on, Avery, it's not like she's asking that much," Avery wrinkled his nose. "This is Alan Avery. He's on the Slytherin Quidditch team," Avery had light brown hair that had a slight curl to it.

"This is Philip Lestrange," Cygnus pointed to an average sized boy with dark hair.

"Andrew Rosier," he introduced himself with a lecherous grin. Krista ignored his outstretched hand. He shrugged and brought his hand down. Rosier poked the smallest of the group in the chest. "This here is Gary Nott. He's chicken when it comes to everything," Nott had dark brown hair with dark eyes.

"And I'm Francis Mulciber," another tall one but not as burly as Avery said. He had sandy blonde hair.

"Well it was nice meeting you!" she had turned again to leave but a rough hand clasped onto her wrist. It was Rosier. She tried to yank her wrist away from her but to no avail. "Let me go!"

"But we should get to know each other a bit more," he purred and it sickened her.

"Rosier! Let her go!" Cygnus called angrily.

"You're not the boss of me, Black," his second hand found it's way to her bum. Krista twiched.

A jolt of red hit Rosier in the chest and he fell onto the cold floor, twitching. It didn't seem as painful as the Cruciatus but it was still dark magic. She gulped when the future dark lord passed her, looming over the twitching boy.

"But _I _am, Rosier," Tom's eyes were red and menacing.

"M-my lord! Forgive me!" he begged and seemed to forget that Krista was in their presense.

"You _dare _disobey my orders?" he kicked Rosier in the stomach.

_Now's a great time to get away from here, _she slipped away, unnoticed by the others. She could go to the library later.

* * *

Krista sighed and stared blankly at the clock above her. It was nearly sunset. She had decided that it would be best if she went into the library when no one else would be there. This had given her more time to think. Why had Liddell been in that vision of the past?

"Could Liddell be...a villain?" just the thought made her shudder. They had slept in the same bed together! But...she also did with Tom that one time. Another shudder. She regretted that night. Was it rape? But she enjoyed it. This was all so confusing!

This was the time to ask the question: what would Harry Potter do? Ack! Harry wouldn't be in this position! And yet she started to feel nervous thinking about Harry Potter. What if Tom used _Legilimency_ on her and found out about all the future stuff? Her mind drifted back to a lesson her uncle had given her.

_"Krista! Focus!" she snapped out from her little daydream. Her Uncle Rufus had been trying to teach her how to use Occlumency and she wasn't doing to well. _

_ "You need to stay focused. If you can't do that, then you will not be a successful Occlumens. _

"Well that was a short flashback," she sighed a second time.

* * *

Krista tiptoed into the library. She had been nearly caught by the caretaker, Albert Ward. Good thing she was fast on her toes. She stepped over the rope that separated the Restricted Section from everything else.

_"Lumos," _she said in a whisper. She scanned the books for _Dark racconti di Eredi. _Was that Italian? She thought. As she turned, she immediately took one step backward. She had seen the wretched devil, Tom Marvolo Riddle's back. She breathed, "_Nox," _and started to retrace her steps. She walked backwards, making sure Tom wouldn't see her.

Sadly, luck wasn't on her side when she backed into a shelf. Except it wasn't a shelf at all. Apparently, Tom had heard her and had noiselessly gone the other way. Krista swerved and jumped away from him. Here she was, alone with Tom Riddle. That sounded dangerous.

"What are you doing here, Riddle?" she hissed.

"I could ask the same to you. But if you must know, I'm doing some light reading," he gestured to the book in his hand.

"You call that light reading? That book is nearly as large as your ego!" but when she double checked the book, she saw the title. _Dark racconti di Eredi._

She gulped. Did it have anything to do with the Heirs? "Uh, Tom? Can I have that book?"

A greedy gleam appeared in his eyes as he tucked the book in his robes. _I guess I can't get it now, _she inwardly sighed. "Well I must be going! I am getting a bit tired," she tried to slide past Tom but instead found herself slammed against the shelf with a hand on her throat. Her hand twitched to get her wand, but Tom had already beat her to it. He slipped it into his robe as well.

"Tommy, let's not be animals," she tried to pull his hand off, only to succeed in him tightening his hold.

"Don't call me such a ridiculous name," he leaned in towards her so that their lips were almost touching. "You know my _true _name."

"Just because you decided to scramble the letters, doesn't mean that it's legally your name!" she tried not to sound frightened.

He merely chuckled and crashed his lips against hers. She whimpered into the rough kiss. His hand moved upwards to rest on her cheek as his lip ran along her bottom lip, demanding entrance. She couldn't help but grant his wish when he bit her lip. His other hand lifted her robe and skirt and slid off her knickers. He then undid his robes and unbuckled his belt.

In one movement he was inside her. She yelped in pain. She hadn't been ready for his size. He dropped his hand down to her waist to hold her against the shelf, making it easier to move against her. His free hand tangled itself in her long locks of dirty gold hair.

With every thrust, he grunted, 'mine'. She couldn't suppress the moan that escaped her mouth when he hit her sweet spot. He grinned maliciously when he heard her obvious pleasure.

"I. Hate. You," she said each time she was thrusted against the shelf.

"But you love what I do to you," he whispered hotly into her ear. A few more thrusts and she bit down on her tongue, trying not to scream out her release.

He buried his head into her neck, taking in her scent as he came as well. Pulling out, and pushing her away as well so that she fell onto the floor, he adjusted his robes and pants. He grinned in victory and started down at her. He took out both of their wands and laid hers in her soft hand. While she laid in an exhausted state, he pressed his yew wand into her left forearm. He mumbled a few words and at once a jet black skull with a snake protruding from its mouth appeared on her arm. She seemed too tired to noticed.

When Krista regained full awareness of her surroundings, she tried not to scream when she saw the Dark Mark staring up at her.

* * *

**Sooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while. But school just started up and I think I'm going mad. **

**Reviews are always appreciated! And if I get reviews then I'll update faster!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But I do own a lot the the characters in this particular story.**

**

* * *

**

"I hate myself. I hate myself. I hate myself," Krista repeated over and over alone in her dorm. "Maybe I should just go and tell the Headmaster that Tom is raping me. Not like he'd believe me or anything. Tom's the perfect boy! That's why he was made Head Boy! He wouldn't hurt a fly!" she mocked most of the professors in the school while rubbing the new tattoo on her arm. Did that make her the first Death Eater? Merlin, that does not have a nice ring to it.

She pulled on her robes and pocketed her wand and headed for the door. With a dark look on her face, she easily scared the first years trying to get to breakfast.

"Hey, Krista!" the twins came into her vision and they tackled her to the ground. She winced as the searing hot pain between her legs became worse.

"You okay?" they both asked.

She nodded with tears in her eyes. Today was the first day of class with other people. She had to stay on her legs. "What are you guys doing?"

Ansel stood on the other side of the corridor with an annoyed look on his face. He looked like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed. With his bleach blond hair messy and egg yolk dripping down his robes, he looked like a mess.

"What happened to you?" Krista asked, partially concerned for her friend. In less than a second, the look on his face had disappeared and was now as red as a tomato.

"I...uh..." he had a nervous smile on his face.

"Ansy said that he doesn't like the eggsies!" a shrill voice came into the conversation. Peeves the Poltergeist had appeared right behind Ansel, nearly causing him to fall over. "So I decided to make him eat them!"

"Uh, I don't like eggs either," Krista replied. "Except with fried rice,' she made an 'mmm' sound thinking about food.

Peeves made a dramatic gasp and pelted her with eggs as well. She frowned. But with the flick of her wand, the eggs on both her and Ansel were gone.

"Thanks," Ansel whispered, looking towards the ground.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast," Krista led the way to the Great Hall. She smirked, feeling superior. She halted. Wait, _her _feeling superior? That isn't good. As they all took their seats, her head fell into her hands. "Meditation," she sighed.

Ansel handed her a croissant. "Meditation?" he questioned.

"It's good for the...uhhh," _dammit! I have to tell somebody about my problems! _She cursed inside her head. "Ansel?" she leaned and whispered, making sure no one else was listening.

"Yes?" his grayish blue eyes glistened.

"What's first class?" she blurted out. She was too nervous to even tell him.

"Oh!" he reached into his robes and pulled out a sheet of paper. It was apparently her schedule. "It's D.A.D.A. We have all our classes together, but sadly, they're all with Slytherins," he scowled.

"Bummer," she whispered. "But that's not what I wanted to tell you. Could you meet with me somewhere today? Maybe during lunch?"

"Yeah!" he looked hopeful. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

The whole group arrived fashionably late. They had all been held up by Peeves. Lupin nearly had a heart attack. He fussed the whole way about never being late to class.

"Gryffindors!" they all winced when Merrythought called them out. "Take your seats!" The twins sat together and Ansel and Lupin sat together, leaving Krista standing nervously by herself.

"Miss Hart, you may sit next to Monica Jones," her eyes wandered over to the brunette Gryffindor near the front. She carefully took her seat next to her.

She yelped when pain went through her forearm. She glared towards the left, where Riddle sat with a smug look on his face. She turned to the right to look at Jones' puzzled expression. "Ah ha, my arm is a bit sore. I must have slept on it strangely," she lied rather poorly but Jones just turned away.

The whole class was spent taking notes and Krista did doze off a few times. She made sure not to stare at Riddle.

* * *

Lunch came and Krista was antsy about telling Ansel her problems. He was a close friend though and she could probably tell the twins and Lupin too. And that's what she did. She pulled them into an empty classroom and spilled all of her secrets. The looks on their faces were priceless.

"You...heir...lion..."

"Parents...uncle...cat..."

"Riddle...shag...Slytherin..."

"Liddell...half-brother..."

She nodded, confirming all their mutters. "Don't think of me as easy. I don't really no if it was consensual or not. It's all so confusing," tears ran down her cheeks. She gasped when she felt Ansel's cool hand wiping away the tears.

"We don't blame you," he whispered, almost lovingly. He could probably feel the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Yeah, you're life is," Evan searched for the right word.

"Messed up," Ethan finished, earning a punch from his brother.

The bell rang, signaling next class.

* * *

Last class had finally come. And luckily is was with Dumbledore. Come to think of it, she had to talk with him too. Maybe not about Tom, but with all the other stuff. She ended up sitting in front of him though and next to Jones. Krista had a feeling that Jones didn't like her that much. Oh well, what can a True Heir do?

"Today, class, we will be transfiguring books into mice. Does anyone know what incantation to use?" Dumbledore asked. Tom's hand immediately went up. Krista scanned her head to find the answer. She uneasily raised her right hand.

"Yes, Miss Hart?" he smiled.

She frowned. Why hadn't he picked on Tom? "Umm, is it _snufflifors_?"

"Yes! Correct! Five points to Gryffindor!" he said merrily. She heard Tom huff behind her. "Now everyone, please get out your wands and say _snufflifors._"

Krista raised her wand and said the incantation but nothing happened. She tried again but still nothing happened. She turned around and noticed that Tom had already successfully turned his book into a mouse. He held a bored expression.

_"Snufflifors!" _waving her wand harshly, she finally managed to change it into a mouse.

"Another five points to Gryffindor!" Dumbledore patted her on the shoulder and continued watching his students try to be successful. She frowned and turned around to see Tom's expression. His hand was clenched and a frown had been set on his face. She turned back before he could notice her staring. Why was Dumbledore completely ignoring Tom? True, he obviously didn't like the Slytherin boy but he could at least give him some points. Jones was glaring at her book. It seemed like she had given up.

Krista sighed. She now felt a bit bitter towards the lemon drop lover.

* * *

**Woo! Next chappie is twenty! **

**Reviews please! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own teh Harry Potty.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20**

"Profesora Dumbledora!" Krista approached the wizard after class had been dismissed.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow.

"Just practicing my espanol while eating a granola...bar," she sighed at her attempt to be funny. She really didn't have it in her. "I just wanted talk to you about some things," she said lamely.

"Go on."

"Um, first we'll start simple. I don't like the way you treat the Slytherins," Dumbledore blinked. She sighed and explained more. "Sure, they're all a bunch of jerks but some of them are nice," she thought about Cygnus. "Can't you be a bit nicer to them?"

"Krista, you don't know what some of them have done other students," he started.

"And I don't want to know," she really didn't want to know any one's personal life. She already had enough on hers. "Just be a bit more fair?"

"Of course," he seemed to be a tad reluctant to say it though.

"And the second thing," she added, "you haven't exactly been telling me everything well...about me."

He looked perplexed.

"Like that casket I've been in _all _of my life. Sure, at least you told me that I'm the heiress of a great wizard but what _haven't _you told me?"

His perplexed look turned to shock and then to remorse. "There was once a brilliant young woman who happened to be the descendant of Godric Gryffindor," it was Krista's turn to look confused. "A man came along and knew instantly knew that this was the heiress of the wizard. He foolishly told this to his best friend as well. When his best friend heard this, he seduced the woman and she bore him a child. He thought that his son would be the most powerful wizard in the world. But he was disappointed when he saw that it was a female heir. In rage, he killed the mother and stole the child. He had hoped to kill his daughter. But then the child's uncle came and saved her, bringing her to a safer place."

Krista was speechless.

"Your mother's name was Amarilis Hart. And your father is Gellert Grindelwald," he finished with a sigh.

Krista looked solemnly at the floor. Everything she wanted to say was caught in her throat.

"And about your fake life, you're slowly forgetting everything that happened in it," she nodded and walked out with her books floating behind her. What a wonderful day she was having.

TMR

Days passed and it was Halloween day. The moon had never shown, it had been raining for days, so she was never able to meditate. She hoped nobody noticed her depression.

"I'm soooo glad that we don't have classes today or tomorrow!" Ansel said with his arms up in the air.

"Yeah, me too," she sighed.

` "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

She only shook her head in response.

"Is it Riddle?"

She shook her head again, it was much more than that. But speaking of Riddle, he had been avoiding her for the past couple of days. He hasn't even looked at her. It was strange and she actually felt a bit sad. But that was probably because of the news Dumbledore had given her.

The day passed and it was time for the Halloween feast. The Great Hall was decorated with floating pumpkins and the tables were filled with candy. Krista glanced at the Slytherin table and, as usual lately, Tom wasn't looking at her. She frowned.

She had her fill of candy and excused herself from the table. Steering clear from everything and everyone, she made it to her dorm. Mumbling the password, she slipped into the dark room. Before she could make it to her lamp, lightning flashed across the room, following by a clash of thunder that made her jump. Deciding it would be best if she just went to sleep, she climbed up the spiral stairs and into her bed.

"Goodnight, sleepyhead," a dark voice cooed in her ear.

Another flash of lighting flashed outside and Krista jumped in shock. Standing before her was the tall dark and handsome, Liddell Riddle.

"L-liddell?" she pulled up the covers even though she was still fully clothed in her robes. She still felt naked under his lustful gaze.

"That's my name, love," his voice was husky.

"Wha...what are you doing here?"

"I thought I was missed," he said sarcastically. She gulped and didn't respond. "You know, after that bastard of a lion chased me out I ran into some...blood thirsty beings," he laughed as though the subject were funny. "Your uncle could have said something about vampires being infested in the woods," he stared into the mirror by the bed and that was when she noticed that he had no reflection. "They...changed me."

He started laughing like some sort of serial killer and veins became visible around his now red eyes. She could see the razor sharp fangs in his mouth.

Krista made a move for her wand. But before she could reach it, her wrists were pinned to the bed. Liddell had a sick grin on his face as his buried his face in her neck. She struggled but to no avail. Shivering and crying, she felt his tongue against her neck. She had to bite her tongue when she felt his fangs scrape against her sensitive skin.

Suddenly his weight had vanished and he was thrown into the mirror. Glass shattered and she screamed. Thunder rolled.

Liddell hissed, "you again, fucking lion?"

Krista looked at the so called 'lion'. It was...her? A male her? He had spiky dirty blonde hair and sharp green eyes. He could be her twin.

Liddell snarled and with a wave of his wand, he was gone.

Krista's male lookalike glanced one time at her and walked back down the stairs. She pulled off the covers and rushed after him.

"E-exuse me! Who are you?" she asked.

"Maximilian," he said in a monotone voice without looking at her.

She bit her lip. _Care to elaborate? _She thought.

"No," he said.

"You're a Legilimens?" she asked.

"Obviously," he still didn't change his tone of voice.

"Can you tell me more about yourself?"

"My name is Maximilian Terence Hart. I am your twin brother. I am a Legilimens and an Animagus. My Patronus is a lion. May favorite color is red. I was home schooled by our Uncle Rufus. Uncle has always called me Gryf. I _despise _that I am not the True Heir. Which means that I _despise _you."

Krista gaped.

* * *

**And there's chapter TWENTY! And I'm not even close to finished...**

**There will at least be ten more chapters.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry it took so long to update. I didn't have much time on the computer and when I did, I had major writer's block. **

**Review please and I'll update faster!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21**

Krista tried her very best not to just slap her twin brother right there on the spot. Instead she said, "That's very nice," with a forced smile.

Maximilian scoffed and turned away from her. "Rufus wanted the book and instead you let yourself get shagged by the freaking Slytherin boy."

She took a deep breath and glared at his back. "You saw?"

"I wouldn't look at something as disgusting as that. No, I had followed you to the library to see if you would be successful but it turns out I was wrong," he looked at her from over his shoulder. "You absolutely _loved_what he was doing to you."

Krista forced herself not to cry. "YOU'RE WRONG!" Her voice had cracked.

"Give me your arm," he commanded. She hesitantly held out her right. He shook his head. "The other arm," she reluctantly held out her left arm. Maximilian pulled up her sleeve and ran a finger down the Dark Mark. He pulled out his wand and held it to the mark. Krista screamed bloody murder as the mark slowly began to fade until it was nothing.

He let go of her arm and wiped his hands on his clothes as if she was dirty.

"We _are_going to get the book. I'll start brewing the Polyjuice potion so we can sneak into the Slytherin common room. You just continue with your little schoolwork and daily shags, kay?"

Krista was out the door before she could throw any curse at him.

TMR

She was supposed to be in bed now. It was at least nine at night. The rain had long since stopped but the ground was still soaking wet. She watched the lake shimmer under the moonlight. She closed her eyes and meditated. It could have gone on for hours. She didn't know. But she was forced to open her eyes when she heard a voice.

"Why are you out here at this late hour?"

Krista whipped her head around to glare at the intruder but they softened immediately. Ansel stood there, looking a bit suspicious since he was biting his bottom lip and his hands where behind his back.

"I could ask the same to you," she said.

"I was looking for you," he uneasily stepped forward and ended up tripping over a rather large root. Krista made a move to catch him but she ended up under him. It was an awkward position. A _very_awkward position.

Ansel blushed ten shades of red and quickly scrambled to his feet. "I-I'm sorry!"

Krista got to her feet and walked over to the blond. She placed a hand on his cheek. "There's no need to apologize."

Ansel shut his eyes and leaned forward. Krista's heart raced when she felt his lips brush against hers. They were _warm._ Unlike Tom's cold ones. Her eyes fluttered shut and leaned in more.

The kiss was nothing like Tom's. Tom was always aggressive and dominating. But Ansel's kiss was very chaste. As soon as it started, it was over.

"Ansel," she sighed and stared into his silver eyes. As much as she had liked his kiss, she actually _wanted_to be submissive. Perhaps she had gotten so used to Tom being in power and she _liked_it. "Ansel, I'm sorry...I can't...I just can't get over Tom. It...it feels like I'm cheating or something."

She hated the look that crossed over his face. The pure look of vulnerability made her want to kiss him again, just to make him feel better.

"I understand," he said in a broken voice, and before she knew it, he had run back.

She wanted to chase after him but she knew she could do nothing. She couldn't deny her feelings. She _loved_it when Tom had brought her into the Room of Requirement and when they were in the library. She had been denying it for far too long.

She wanted Tom.

She wanted Lord Voldemort.

TMR

She was glad that there were no classes the next day. She didn't stay in her room though. She didn't want to hear any of Max's snarky comments. And she couldn't go into the Gryffindor common room. She didn't want to see Ansel's broken face.

So she settled at sitting on a windowsill and just staring out the window. "Hey, you're Krista, right?"

Krista turned her head and acknowledged Jones with a nod of her head. "So, how are you?" Jones tried to start a conversation.

Krista grimaced. "I could be better."

"Why?"

Krista shrugged. "Boy troubles."

"Are you serious? Boys? I have a million siblings to take care of and you think you have it tough," Jones rolled her dark brown eyes.

Krista stared blankly at her. "Yeah, you have it _much _tougher than I do."

"So…boys as in Ansel?" Monica stared at her feet.

"Partially," Krista resumed in staring out the window.

Monica bit her lip. "I've known Ansel longer than you have!" she blurted out.

Krista eyes widened and she turned back to the brunette with a raised eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Why is it that I've had a crush on Ansel for seven bloody years and he's never taken an interest in me? And then _you _come along and steal him!" Krista could see the jealousy in her eyes.

"Steal him? I don't even want him! I want Riddle!" Krista snapped. Maybe meditating really didn't help her attitude. It must only heal the wounds.

"Riddle?" It was Jones' turn to widen her eyes.

"Yes, the sexy Head Boy? Ever heard of him?" Krista got off the windowsill and started walking to her room.

Monica Jones only stared at her in awe.

TMR

She wanted to strangle someone. She didn't understand why. All these emotions must have gotten to her. She was upset that Tom was ignoring her, furious at her bloody twin brother, and confused on why she wanted Tom.

She knew if she went into her room, she'd most likely strangle Maximilian. Instead, she skipped her room and went up to the Astronomy Tower.

She grasped onto the railing and allowed a few frustrated tears to fall down.

"'The sexy Head Boy'? I didn't know you felt that way about me," Tom's velvety voice came from behind.

* * *

**And there's numbah 21! I think I'll have a lemon in the next chapter but...I'll have to see how it works.**

**Lots of love,**

**TRC**

**PS: Review! Tell me you love it! And that you want lemons to fall from the sky!**

**PPS: If you want, you can tell me which pairings you like the best! (There are bazzillions of characters)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish I might, I wish I owned HP tonight.**

**

* * *

**

"'_The sexy Head Boy?' I didn't know you felt that way about me."_

TMR

Krista tried to ignore him the way he had been ignoring her for the last couple of days. But she failed when she felt his arms around her waist and his face in her hair.

"Tom, let me go. And I don't feel that way around you. I only told her that because I wanted to see the shocked look on her face."

Surprisingly, he did let her go. "I've been reading an interesting book. It said that the Heir of Slytherin and the Heir of Gryffindor would fight each other to the death. However, if one heir was of the opposite gender of the other, then a binding want would bind around them." She knew he was referring to the book she had tried to retrieve from the library that one night.

"If you are truly the Heiress of Gryffindor, don't deny that you harbor feelings for me."

She silently stood there and seethed. Part of her wanted to just knock him upside the head for being such a cocky bastard, while the other part wanted to pull him to her and shag him right there.

"Snake got your tongue, little kitten?"

She spun around and glared at him. "Listen well, Tommy. I'm not a little kitten. I'm a lioness in heat," she grabbed onto his tie and pulled his head toward hers. Their lips met in a fiery kiss.

TMR

When they had ended up in tangles in the Slytherin dorms, Krista wouldn't be able to tell you. All she remembered was the snogging. Now, she lay under Tom, her body completely flushed a light pink and her mouth parted and bruised. Tom kissed; more like ravaged her neck, leaving marks of who she belonged to. He nearly ripped off her clothes in an impatient manner.

He ran his hands from her shoulders to her arms. He frowned when he saw her skin unmarked. "What happened to it?"

"What happened to what?" her voice was genuinely confused. Her mind was clouded with lust and want.

Tom scowled and pressed his nail into the flesh of her forearm. "Ouch! Tom, that-oh," she suddenly remembered what Maximilian had removed the day night before. "I didn't do it! It was," she cut off again. She couldn't risk spilling her secret.

"Was? Was who?" Tom brought his head back up to meet her eyes. She could see the fury in his forest green eyes.

What was she going to say? She knew she couldn't lie very well in her current situation. Tom brought his hand up to her cheek.

"Just tell me, love," he whispered like he actually cared for her. "I won't hurt you," all the fury was gone from his eyes, replaced with what looked like love. But she knew that it was all a façade.

"I can't," she shut her eyes and waited for a dark spell or a slap in the face. He removed his hand from her cheek. _It must be the latter then_, she thought. But instead, his cold finger parted her lower lips. She gasped and arched into his touch.

"Just tell me," he whispered again. She felt tears in the corner of her eyes. He truly was evil if he was going to use this to get information out of her.

He crawled down until he could see the beauty of her wild dirty blonde curls. He inserted his pale finger into her and circled his tongue around her small bud.

"Ah, please, Tom!" she cried out when he added a second finger. He felt her release coming and stopped all movements. Her whimper made him even more aroused than he was before.

"Tell, my dearest," he hissed, "and I shall grant you release," when she refused to give any type of response, he curled his fingers that were still inside her, scraping her sensitive walls.

She cried out, "my brother!"

He stared in shock but began pumping his fingers again. "You have a brother?"

"Yes," she gasped.

"And what is his name?" he pried.

"Mmmm…Maximilian," she mind started to become clouded again.

"Is he an heir too?"

She shook her head. "No, that's my title. He's just jealous that he was born after me."

"He's younger than you?"

She nodded. "He's my twin."

Tom smirked sinfully and brought his head mouth down to her ear. "I believe you deserve a reward for your honesty," he swiftly disrobed and plunged into her warmth.

"As tight as always," he groaned and pulled back. He thrusted hard into her, causing her to move back a couple inches or so.

"The best for you," she gasped in pleasure. "And you certainly are as large as always," as if he needed a larger ego.

His smirk only grew wider and the rocking became more powerful. She met his thrusts perfectly and soon her back was arching in release.

He was not too far behind. He let out the sexiest groan as he emptied himself in her. He collapsed next to her on his back, his eyes shut. He had to admit that that was the best orgasm he had ever had.

After a few minutes in silence, she got up and stretched. "Milord?" she purred and he growled sexily in response. "Can I go up to my dorm and shower? I am quite hungry."

She heard him sigh, "yes," and quickly slipped on her clothes. She snuck a peek at him. His eyes were still closed.

_It must had taken a lot out of him_, she thought as she slipped out of the Slytherin common room, a black leather book in her hand titled _Dark racconti di Eredi._

_

* * *

_**Sorry it took a while to update, but I've been having tons of homework dumped on me along with family problems. Yeah, I know what you're all thinking :_that's always the excuse!: _but it's true. Anyway, I might be reaching an end to this fanfic soon but I absolutely _know _that there will be a sequel. So don't freak out when it ends. It's probably going to be another five or so chapters anyway. **

**So did you like the lemon? Hate it? I wasn't in the most lemony mood so I understand if you throw flames at me. But I'll probably end up ignoring the fanfic for another week if I get a hate-filled review. So don't, okay? Praise me!**

**If you ever get tired of waiting for this to update, read my newest fanfiction, _Pink Sugar! _It's a HP x OC x LV story! Hooray!**

**Oh, and for the anonymous reviewer that called dear Krissy a Mary Sue after reading only chapter two, go read something else!**

**^^'**

**Review please! I'll try to update sooner if you all give me your loving responses! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Krista entered her room with a smug look on her face. Maximilian wasn't in sight. She figured that he wouldn't want to be disturbed so she rushed up to the bookcase and pulled the certain book, causing the wall to rotate into the secret room.

"Oh, Maxie! Look what I got!" Max turned from a book about brewing potions to see her waving the book in her hands.

"How the hell did you get that?" he snatched the book from her hands but she didn't bother to get them back.

"I have my ways," she smirked.

Max suddenly smirked as well. "So you shagged it out of him, huh?"

"Shut up," she now had a nasty scowl on her face.

"Whatever shall I do? My sister is a filthy whore!" he laughed.

"I said SHUT UP!" she screeched and Max's eyes widened in surprise. She had her robes bunched up into her fists, obviously not wanting her hands to bleed. Her emerald eyes were clouded with tears.

After a few minutes of strangled sobs from Krista, he suddenly stepped towards her and for a moment she actually thought he would comfort her. But instead, he pulled at the book again and they both rotated with the wall.

"I'm leaving. I have to deliver this to Uncle Rufus as soon as possible," Krista didn't look at him as he spoke. His words held no guilt, only his usual coldness as she stared at the floor.

She faintly heard a 'swoosh' sound. Wiping her tears away, she ran up the spiral staircase and collapsed into her bed.

She faintly heard light footsteps, but before she was able to do anything, a curse collided with her back sending her into unconsciousness.

TMR

Tom was furious. How could he have left his guard down so easily? He stormed down the corridors with a look of rage on his face. This girl was his **rival**!

"Ah, why so angry?" the voice echoed in the empty corridor. It was well after the sun had gone down and he was the only one that should be out at this hour.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Tom growled at the offender while taking his wand out. "I happen to be Head Boy and will not hesitate to give out detentions or take away house points!"

"Blah, blah, blah," the oily voice mocked him. "Well, I'm glad that I don't have to worry about any of those things considering I'm not a student."

Tom finally saw the faint outline of a person in the darkness. His wand immediately was pointed at the shadow.

"Hmm, could this have made you mad?" a loud thump echoed as a body was thrown in front of Tom. A body with long flowing dirty blonde hair. There was no sign of life within her fail body. His eyes darted to her then back to the intruder. "Don't worry. She's not dead. Nearly, but not yet," there was a grin in his voice.

Finally, the figure moved forward, allowing his face to be seen. Tom's eyes widened, more like bulged out. "H-how can this be?" for the first time in his life, he had stuttered.

"Well, little brother, this is a rather long story but I'll spare you the details," a smirk graced the older Riddle's face as he continued, "I happen to be your half-brother and though my wish to kill you is very strong, I fear that my master wants you alive," Liddell paced forward and stood just above Krista. "He'd like to find out…_more_ about the heirs."

He bent down and ran his hand down her face. Immediately, Tom had his wand at the elder's throat. "Don't you touch her."

"Oh, so my little brother is possessive?" Liddell chuckled. "How adorable," he stood at full height, "however we need the both of you."

Liddell grinned, showing off his sharp fangs. In only a few seconds, he had pocketed Tom's wand and hit him so hard at his temple that he fell to the ground, unconscious.

He easily picked up the two teenagers and laughed.

"You know, I kinda like being a vampire!"

* * *

**A short, but important chapter.**

**This week has been very hectic for me. I've had dress rehearsals all week from five to nine and I had my first play yesterday! And now I have it tonight and tomorrow as well. But everyone did say I was fantastic! For our first ever school play, we did a mighty fine job! (We did Greater Tuna.)**

**Oh, and if you're waiting for my updates, you can read yet another fanfiction that I've created titled _Poisonous Cherries_! TomXOC!**

**Reviews are always loved!**

**~TRC~**


	24. Chapter 24

**Diclaimer: I do not own teh Harry Potter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24**

Krista felt cold. Far too cold. Maybe she had kicked off her blankets. She searched for the closest warmth. But once her fingers touched a solid surface, she opened her eyes and jolted into a sitting position. She wasn't in her bed in her dorm. She was in a cell! And she couldn't see a thing!

"Hello?" her groggy voice called. She heard something shift to the left of her. She could see an outline of a body.

Seeing that it was the closest thing to warmth, she crawled over. She buried her head against the robes. It held that familiar smell of wine and roses. She then cautiously felt the robes for a familiar badge. She found it seconds later.

"Tom?" she shook the body.

He let out a pained groan.

"Fuck," his voice was rougher than usual.

"Why is it that cussing seems to run in your family?" she asked, pulling away.

"So you knew!" he shot his eyes open and she let out a sharp gasp. His eyes were blood red. "You knew that I had a brother!"

"Why would I tell you?" she said, "you, my rapist?"

"Rape?" he let out a laugh. "You think that was rape?"

"The first two times, yes," she backed away from him until her back met the other wall. "I would call them rape."

Tom glared at her through the corner of his eyes, silencing her. His eyes weren't reverting back to his usual dark green. But it was rape, wasn't it? She didn't want it. _At first…_her mind adds. Her eyes travelled back to him. Who in their right mind wouldn't drool over him at first sight? He was insanely attractive after all. And as she's pointed out before. Insane.

"What are we doing here?" Beat change. She had shaken away her bad thoughts. He didn't answer. _Let me see…Liddell took us here, and I remember in that strange flashback/vision thing in Hogsmeade that he works for-_

"Grindelwald!"

"Excuse me?" Tom pulled himself up to sit.

"Liddell works for Grindelwald!" he looked at her like she was mad.

"Liddell?"

"Your brother!" Krista paused for a moment, remembering something. "And so does Professor Allard…but why did Liddell oblivate him that night?"

"Because _I _wanted to be the one who gets the honor of catching the heirs," the older Riddle's voice spoke from beyond the stone door that was preventing them from escape. She saw his smirking face in the small barred window looking out to the cold hallway.

"Move aside, Riddle," a smooth voice said from behind Liddell. Liddell was pushed away from the door the same time Krista scooted back over to Tom. Ha! Hiding behind the future Dark Lord. _Wait, he becomes the future Dark Lord? How? _Krista's own thoughts confuse her.

The door made an awful screeching sound as it opened and in walked a man who seemed to be in his late thirties. He had the same color hair as she did but his eyes were a dark blue instead of emerald green.

"I can assure you girl, I am far older than you believe. In fact, I am around your Transfiguration Professor's age," he sneered in her direction.

"_You _are Grindelwald?" Tom asked, curiously.

"And you must be the younger Riddle," he said, looking at Tom. "Yes, I am indeed Gellert Grindelwald," he turned back to Krista, "and your father."

Tom's eyes widened. He certainly wasn't expecting that. But he could see the resemblance between the two. His little lioness was just full of secrets, wasn't she?

"I'm only related to you by blood!" Krista snapped, a scowl forming on her face. "How could anyone just kill like you do?"

"I think you are far worse than me, child. For you have had relations with the Heir of Slytherin," Grindelwald stepped towards the two heirs. "I never thought that my own daughter would be a slut."

That made Krista's temper explode. "I am _not _a slut!"

"Don't you talk back to your father!" he made a move to slap her but Tom had pulled her against his chest, placing his arms possessively over her chest.

Grindelwald sneered before noticing the boy's eye color. "Boy, have you created a Horcrux?"

"A what?" Krista mumbled, she swears she heard that, uh, whatever it is before. Deep, deep inside her mind.

_"And about your fake life, you're slowly forgetting everything that happened in it," _Dumbledore's voice echoed through her head. His words made sense. What did her fake life provide her with? Whatever a Horcrux was…and Tom turning into a Dark Lord. So that must mean that what she had known was the future.

"What's a Horcrux, sir?" Oh, great, he's starting the innocent act.

"Don't play dumb with me, boy!" Krista stared at her father. At least he didn't fall for the act.

"I've made two," Tom simply put.

Grindelwald laughed, "You're at least seventeen and you've made _two_!"

"What's a Horcrux?" Krista couldn't help but interupt with the question.

"Nothing you need to know, bunnykins," her father said. _Bunnykins? What the devil? _She thought. "I like you, boy," Grindelwald said with a jolly tone of voice. "Wouldn't you like to have an extravagent room instead of this cell?"

"Only if I could take your daughter with me," Tom had a sick grin on his face. _Bloody hell…I wish I was back in my bed, sleeping the day awa, _she thought desperately. But she knew wishes couldn't save her now.

She was so screwed.

* * *

**I'm debating whether there should be a lemon in the next chapter or not...I'm leaning towards there will...leave me a review if you think I should or shouldn't!**

**Make me happy with reviews!**

**3**

**~TRC~**


	25. Chapter 25

**Consider this to be an early Christmas present!**

**Disclaimer: Same old, same old. I do not own Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 25**

No sound could be heard. Not even the wind was there. Maximilian Hart stood outside a small cottage with the book clutched to his chest. The cottage was old and tattered. It looked as if no one had stayed there for ages. He approached the doorstep with long strides and knocked on the door.

He paused, waiting for an answer. It never came.

He grasped onto the doorknob and opened the door. He couldn't see a single thing in the dark.

"Uncle Rufus?" he called out. "Are you there?" he stepped timidly into the house. He only met more silence. He whipped out his wand and cast and nonverbally cast _lumos. _

He stepped over debris and old bottles. His wand shone light over the still paintings on the wall. It wasn't that they were muggle paintings, it was because they were unoccupied. Maximilian jumped when he heard a thump come from a room to the left. He placed his hand on the door and pushed it open slightly.

"Maximilian?" a voice wheezed from inside the room. Maximilian's eyes widened when he saw his uncle's form on the floor.

He was about to rush over and help, that is, until the voice had registered. It sounded like Rufus, but Rufus had never called him by his real name. He always called him Gryf.

"You're not Uncle Rufus," he said at the form on the ground.

"You're right, little boy," the form stood up as his voice changed to a much more deeper tone, "I'm not."

TMRKEG

To say that Krista was mad would be an understatement. She believed the correct way to express how she was feeling would be 'pissed to the fiery depths of hell because she had an appointment with the devil'. That was what her mood gave off.

Tom was indeed the devil. Her father had said in a kind voice to bring Krista to Tom's bedroom so she could get comfortable.

She supposed comfortable was being chained to the bed with freaking lingerie on for Tom.

She had no idea what her father and Tom were doing. Probably chatting about the Dark Arts, she thought bitterly. What was so special about the Dark Arts anyway? Just normal magic is fun to tamper with.

She looked down at herself. Black lingerie. _Lacy _black lingerie. She shivered as the air licked at her bare skin. What she would give for a thick quilt at the moment! But there wasn't even a thin sheet in sight! There wasn't even a pillow to warm herself with.

So she just lay there, listening for any footsteps or signs that anyone was approaching. She stared up at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. How was everyone at Hogwarts? They were probably freaking out over the two disappearances. Either that or trying to cover up the disappearances.

How was dear Maxie doing? _Probably on a beach in Hawaii, drink some tropical fruit drink, _she thought bitterly.

And Uncle Rufus? It seemed as if he wasn't going to help. _The oaf, _she once again received a bitter thought.

Krista literally jumped when the door slammed open. She then felt something close to an electric shock pass through her body. She lifted her head up and glared at Tom who had a cocky smirk on his face.

She shuddered in either disgust or want, perhaps both, when Tom's gaze greedily took in her body. "My eyes are up here, Tommy boy," she growled when his gaze had lingered far too long on her chest.

His eyes met hers. "You won't be calling me that anymore."

"And what do you want me to call you? Master? Sire? My lord?" she said with a mocking tone.

"Lord Voldemort will do," it only took him three long strides to reach the bed.

"Planning on taking over the world, Lord Voldemort?" the name gave her chills, even if it didn't seem so on the outside.

He dipped one knee on the bed. "Yes, and you will be by my side, dear. I've already gotten your father's consent."

"I don't care if my father gives you his consent or not!" she backed away until her back was against the headboard, making the chain clink and clatter. "It matters if _I _give my own consent."

The bed sank under his weight and she closed her eyes when his arms enveloped her in a possessive embrace. She shivered as she felt his lips press against her ear. "It doesn't matter if you give your consent or not, you're still mine."

"Stop talking to me as if you fu-" she caught her slip up, "as if you own me."

"Were you about to use a vulgar word, _my_ little lioness?" his cool lips peppered the lightest kisses on her cheek. "Only naughty girls use those types of words."

Bloody hell, she really didn't like where this was going.

"And naughty girls need to be punished," he grabbed her hips and dragged her down below him. His lips roughly met hers in a dominating kiss. It didn't even feel like a kiss. It was as if he was actually trying to devour her whole.

Despite how much she struggled, she couldn't escape his attack. Frustrated tears came into her eyes. "Damn it, Riddle! Let me go!"

He glared at her, his eyes glinting red menacingly. "A naughty word _**and **_that name?" his hand wrapped around her throat. "You must really like pain!"

With every gasp of breath she took, his grip on her tightened. "Do you enjoy my technique?" he leaned into her face. "It's a snake's technique. Every time you try to breathe, I tighten my hold on you. Wonderful, is it not?"

"Wouldn't you enjoy me tightening my hold on you?" she surely didn't know how that question flew out of her mouth. Once she said it, she wished she could take it back for she could feel his arousal pressing against her stomach.

"Such dirty thoughts you have, my lioness," he released his hold on her.

"May I pet your big snake, Voldy?" she said after she had managed to catch her breath. She couldn't ignore the pulsing member waiting be inside her. Krista visibly twitched. She knew she wasn't saying or thinking these on her own!

Tom smirked down at her. "Instead of using that mouth for vulgarity, I could imagine something much more useful for it." And, in less than two seconds and with a loud clang of the chains, he was in a sitting position with his legs on both sides of her body, trapping her while his hands were tangled in her hair bringing her down in between his legs. With only a snap of his fingers, they were both fully nude together.

Fearfully, Krista looked at the large menacing member directly in her face.

"Suck, witch," he said with impatience and her hand started to unconsciously move until it cupped his hardness. Dear Merlin, he was at least nine inches. How had it fit into her before?

She felt him tug at her hair. She put her pale pink lips against his head and gave it a tender lick. "Don't you tease me," he half growled and half groaned at the same time. She felt a little devious and decided to test him again, this time licking at his sensitive slit.

This had apparently agitated him for he then shifted his hips so that she had taken him into her mouth. He forced her head to bob while he brutally fucked her mouth. She gagged when he hit the back of her throat. Once she got the hang of it, she started bobbing her head on her own. Her tongue caressed the underside of his cock, causing him to let out an animalistic groan.

"Suck harder, bitch," her eyes momentarily widened when he called her that but she did as she was told. "Yes, that's it," the sight of her lips on him and her dirty golden hair fanned out around her face almost made him come in that very second.

It had to end there. He was having far too much fun to end it there. So he pulled her back by her hair, her lips caused a popping sound when she released him.

His hand moved to between her thighs. He ran two long fingers across her lips and smirked. "Wet already, dear?" he brought his coated fingers up to her lips. Krista wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Open again," he commanded and she warily parted her lips. His fingers eased into her mouth and she didn't know whether to be disgusted or aroused. Part of her was disgusted, while an unknown and new part of her seemed aroused.

He withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his own mouth, tasting her sweet essence. In one swift movement, he was fully sheathed inside her.

"So tight," he groaned into her mouth.

"So big," again, one of Krista's eyes visibly twitched.

"I know," he said with a smug smirk.

"What have you done to my mind?" she managed to growl out.

Tom chuckled. "So you aren't as dense as I thought you were," he received another deadly glare. "It's a type of Sex Magic. It makes your thoughts extremely dirty."

"I know," he said conceitedly. He started pulling out and pushing back in at a tormenting slow pace. She moaned and glared at his conceited face. She then noticed a cute freckle right under his left eye, from her point of view. It was his only feature that looked out of place. The rest was all pale and unblemished.

His pace gradually grew faster as her moans became louder and more responsive. Only the bed creaking, the slapping of flesh on flesh, and their moans could be heard in the room. From hallways down, the only sound was probably coming from their room.

As they both came simultaneously, Krista wondered how long it was going to be like this. But…wasn't she enjoying it? _Better than schoolwork_, she thought as she fell asleep from exhaustion.

KEGTMR

Grindelwald smirked as he heard the two lovebirds upstairs from his study. _Sex fiends, _he chuckled as the thought ran through his mind.

His thought was interrupted though, by a knock on his door. "Come in," he drawled lazily.

A dark head man pushed open the door and took three steps into the room.

"Ah, Devon, did you get what I wanted?" Gellert asked impatiently.

Devon Allard smirked and took placed the thick book on the dark wizard's desk. "It wasn't that hard finding it."

* * *

**You know, I should be studying for exams, but decided to finish the chapter instead! Be thankful. It's longer than any of my other chapters too! I'm proud of myself!**

**AND it's the night before my birthday! **

**Your reviews could be my birthday presents? Please?**

**~TRC~**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed. J. K. Rowling still owns Harry Potter. I don't...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 26**

**

* * *

**

With a twitch of his eyes, Maximilian cursed himself for being foolish enough to get caught. Now he was in a damp cell in who knows where! He breathed in deeply and flinched as the stench of death filled his head.

"DAMN IT!" he violently punched the stone floor next to him, leaving his knuckles red and sore. He brought his hand up and examined the damage. He raised an eyebrow as he picked a strand of long hair off of his hand. Hardly anyone had hair like this, that is, except his twit of a sister. He sniffed the strand of hair. It smelled faintly of the strawberry shampoo Krista used.

The door swung open and he glared at the vampire standing there with a scowl on his face. "Hello, Maxi," Maximilian felt his lip curl back at the name.

"What do you want, vampire?" he spat out 'vampire' like it was the filthiest thing that could come to your mind.

"Your sister," he spoke like it wasn't a big deal. Max's jaw nearly hit the floor. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"Why would you want that slut?" no, he didn't regret calling her names.

"Hearing her and my brother fool around can…effect one," he trailed off as if he was in deep thought. Maximilian scowled. He knew Krista and the Heir of Slytherin were in such a relationship but actually hearing someone say it, well, it wasn't pleasant.

"You bastard, you won't touch my sister," why was he saying this? Didn't he want Krista's life to be awful? And yet, he was being protective of her.

"We shall see," Liddell bared is fangs at him before leaving the cell.

**TK**

Krista grumbled as she stared out the window. Outside was dark and gloomy. It was just plain depressing. She missed the open air at Hogwarts, while her father's mansion felt like a prison. She missed Ansel, Evan, Ethan, and Lupin. She had no friends here. She wondered if that Jones girl confessed to Ansel. She felt a twinge of jealousy at the thought. She didn't know why though. Ansel was just a friend. She frowned. She knew she'd be far more jealous if Tom would find interest in another girl though. But she convinced herself that it was because of their connection.

She looked down at herself. The shackles were gone and she wore a dark green gown made of silk now. She didn't enjoy the color, but she knew Tom would be upset if she didn't wear it. It seemed that green, silver and black were what he fancied.

Her stomach growled. She got off the windowsill and made her way to the door. Her father had allowed her to roam the large mansion, although she still spent most of her time sleeping in bed. She didn't know how long she had been there, but it seemed to already be a week or two.

Tom thought about sex more than the average wizard. Not that she didn't think about it often too. But she wasn't one to brag. He was obviously more experienced than she. She angry glared at nothing when she wondered how many he had actually had. It was a stupid thing to be angry about for she knew that he only stares at her with such lust now. Every single night he would take her, willing or not. He was great in the sack, but the aftermath for Krista was awful. She was always sore and aching in the morning.

She walked down the halls, her head down to avoid any eye contact whenever she came across someone. She passed the library and poke her head in. She usually saw Tom reading up on all the Dark Arts books. And there he was, but thankfully his back was turned and she quickly walked away. She hated what he could do to her. She hated that he brought her weak to her knees.

She walked into the kitchen. House elves were busy cooking for lunch. They all bowed as she walked in. Awkward moment…

She tried her best to ignore the elves bowing as she snatched herself a sandwich. Well…make that two sandwiches.

She thought back on what her father had told Tom. What were Horcruxes? They obviously knew. And they must have had something to do with how Tom's eyes would flash red when he was angry…or greedy.

She shivered as she walked down an empty hall. There were no furniture or paintings, that is, except at the far end of the hall. She walked up to it, finishing her second sandwich. The picture was of a lady, smiling and giving a slight wave at her. The woman had dark brown hair that came to her shoulders, which framed her olive face, long eyelashes that made her emerald green eyes stand out-wait.

Krista looked harder at the woman who smiled and blushed at the intense gaze. The green eyes were identical to her own. "How peculiar," she murmured.

The woman giggled.

Krista felt heat running to her own face. This woman was like a goddess. _Her giggles can even make a girl blush_, she thought. The woman taunted her over with her index finger. She felt her fingers grab onto the frame as the woman gave her a sultry gaze. The woman in the painting puckered her lips and urged Krista to come forward.

Her lips came in contact with the painting and she felt a large amount of darkness enter her, causing her to collapse onto the ground. She choked and scooted up the wall, hoping to find reassurance.

I sudden wave of calmness washed over her and she breathed deeply against the wall.

"Isn't that better?" she felt her mouth move, but they weren't her words or her voice. She tried to talk back, but it was as if it wasn't her body anymore.

"I am Amarilis Hart and you are my new slave," if she could, Krista's eyes would have widened in surprise. Amarilis Hart was her mother's name. That would explain the eyes.

"Hmmm, a cute little body you have here," Krista shivered as her own hands fondled with her own breasts. "Not large but they will grow."

Her fingers slid under her dress and rubbed herself through her panties. Amarilis gave out a moan as she pushed the panties aside and stared stroking herself.

"Amarilis!" a loud voice called out. Krista desperately wanted to stop but she couldn't. Amarilis paid no mind to the voice.

Grindelwald looked at his possessed daughter with an angry gleam in his blue eyes. He had despised Amarilis before but now to infect his own blood! He took a step towards her.

"Take one more step and you can say goodbye to our dear daughter," she hissed and he halted at the words. He couldn't risk losing her yet. He still needed her.

_Get out of my body! _Krista yelled in her head, trying her hardest to break free.

_Get out of my head…_the darkness consumed her.

**KT**

Tom flipped through the pages of a book about the torments of the Cruciatus Curse. Surprisingly, it could be quite wonderful during sex. Well, that is, for the caster.

He looked up at his hourglass sitting near the edge of the table. It was nearly lunch time. He waved his wand, triggering the several piles of books to go to their original places on the shelves. He left the library in hopes of some food.

After eating, he decided to take a detour and take a different route. He didn't know why, but it felt as if he was following someone's footsteps.

Tom turned a corner and stopped. There was Grindelwald and what seemed to be a possessed Krista. "What happened?" he shouted at Grindelwald. Krista's eyes weren't green anymore. The green and whites of her eyes had turned a soulless black.

"She's been possessed by a painting which happened to be painted by her own mother," Gellert said darkly.

Tom tried to take a step but Grindelwald put an arm in front of his chest. "No, we can't help. She'll be killed if we try."

Tom wasn't about to let his lioness be possessed by some bitchy painting! He lifted a hand and started chanting in Parseltongue.

Krista twitched and roared, as if yelling at the language being spoken. The black eyes were now replaced with one gold eye and one scarlet eye. Gryffindor colors. Red streaks appeared in her dirty blonde hair.

A screech sounded in the hallway as the painting on the wall exploded. Krista fell to the ground, panting for air but very happy for being able to have her body back.

Tom looked indifferent about the whole situation, though inside he was glad that she wasn't hurt.

He couldn't have a broken toy.

* * *

**AN: Happy New Year, everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, even though there wasn't really an Krom action. See what I did there? I combined their names and made it a pairing name!**

**Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? I don't own HP!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 27**

**

* * *

**

Krista looked at her reflection. She caressed the red strands of hair in her hand. Her odd eyes glared at herself. How exactly had that happened? She had been possessed, but apparently the Gryffindor in her had pushed it out.

She yawned and climbed back into bed. She thought that these features were exotic looking, and didn't care if they were permanent.

The door opened but she just snuggled under the pillows, not even looking at him. She had thought that he would be up later in the library like he always was. He came in at around eleven usually. But it was only a few minutes to nine now. She felt his weight on the bed and she closed her eyes, trying to fake sleep.

Of course, that wasn't easy when he wrapped an arm around her middle. Krista tensed. This arm was cold, not like Tom's heat. He didn't hold the same smell of rich cologne and wine. She smelled blood and cold death.

"T-tom?" she shuttered.

"Wrong," Liddell's familiar voice met her ears. The arm around her waist prevented any means of escape. Liddell quickly used _Silencio_ on the struggling girl so no one would be alerted.

"Don't be like that, hun," his dark eyes glittered as he spoke softly. "I believe my brother is a bit too careless with you. He doesn't love you and he never will," Krista glared at him. "Oh, is that a touchy subject? Forgive me, but I only speak the truth. He is not capable of love. You are nothing but a body to him. A body that can bring him great pleasure, yes, but just a body."

She knew that he was right. She knew Tom didn't love her. And that he would never love her.

"I could give you so much more. I would love all of you. Just come with me," she saw his fangs when he smiled. "What do you say?" he released the curse.

"I," she started and Liddell's smile grew more. She looked fragile, as if she would shatter any second. "I could never love a Riddle," the fragile look was replaced with a look of rage.

"Why you!" he lunged for her neck while she lunged for his wand.

Fangs sunk into her skin as his wand sunk into his chest.

**TK**

Tom skimmed through another book about the Dark Arts. He had found many types of rituals that would make him more powerful. Slipping the pages that had been ripped out of the book into his robes, he checked the hourglass. It was nearly time to slide into bed with his lioness. Her new appearance excited him. He wondered how exactly she had triggered the Gryffindor side of her.

He had done it once before in his sixth year. He had opened the Chamber of Secrets and seen the basilisk. The surge of power he had felt that the beast was his to control must have triggered his Slytherin side. He too had a slight change in appearance. Silver streaks had appeared in his pitch black hair and he had had one silver and one green eye. But he had returned to normal after only a few minutes in the Chamber.

Tom got up and stretched, putting away the books with magic. He left the library and had a hop in his step, anxious for seeing his exotic looking lioness.

Of course, he did not expect to see his elder brother on top of his Gryffindor, dead. With a flick of his wand, the corpse of Liddell flew across the room and hit the wall with a sickening crack.

Krista gasped, clutching the blood-coated wand. Her own blood ran down her neck to her chest and her vision was blurring. "T-tom, help," she croaked out.

Tom pressed his wand to her neck and muttered a healing charm. The two puncture wounds closed and she managed to say a small thank you.

"_Scourgify,_" all the blood on her neck vanished when he cast the spell. Krista laid back down, her eyes shutting. Tom continued to stare at her as he sat next to her.

"You killed my brother," he simply stated, not sparing a glance to the dead body.

"Are you mad? Did you want to kill him instead?" she spoke without opening her eyes.

"I would have caused him more pain before his death," he trailed his hand along her neck, as if reclaiming her. She nodded for she knew he was right. He wouldn't have shown any mercy. She thought back to the day when Liddell was cornered by his snake in the compartment on the train. What would have happened if she hadn't saved him? Would he be dead? Would they still be here in this mansion somehow?

She slipped into a deep slumber.

**KT**

Both of the Heirs woke way too early in the morning for their liking. A high pitched alarm was going off.

"What in the hell?" Krista muttered, upset that her sleep had been disturbed. Tom sat up climbed out of bed. "What do you think is going on?" she asked as she got up as well.

"I know as much as you do," Tom said as he dressed in.

She got up and dressed as well. "Well do you know when my time of the month is?"

Tom twitched and turned to look at her with a sneer. "As a matter of fact, I do," it was Krista's turn to twitch.

_I'm not even going to ask how he knows, _she thought to herself.

Krista literally jumped and let out a small shriek as a loud shout sounded in the hall next to their room. The shout had been in German so she didn't understand a word of it. She wasn't sure if Tom did though. Tom started walking to the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" she blocked the door, her arms spread.

"None of your business," he growled and flicked his wand with a sideways motion, causing her to fall to the ground. His hand touched the doorknob as she dived for his legs and started clinging to them, refusing to let go.

"You bloody idiot! You can die!" Right as she said this, an explosion sounded from outside. Tom toppled over, his leg putting pressure on her arm that was wrapped around it. She quickly pulled her arm and got off of him. He followed up a second later.

Tom sneered at Krista and hissed, "I cannot die." She blinked and tried to process the sentence. He couldn't die? What did he mean by that? Everyone had to die sooner or later.

He noticed her confusion, but decided against telling her. After all, he didn't trust her completely. She had kept secrets from him, seduced him into getting what she wanted, so was he going to give her an explanation? Certainly not!

When silence met her unspoken question, she awkwardly looked around the room. She nearly fainted at the sight of Liddell's body. The interruption in the night had caused her to nearly forget that she had actually killed someone. And now she was feeling guilty. Guilty for killing someone who was about to rape her? Why had she panicked when Liddell was trying to sleep with her? She'd never felt like that towards Tom.

_The connection between the heirs, idiot, _she reminded herself. Liddell wasn't related to Salazar, so of course she wouldn't have felt something for him. She wouldn't feel anything for Tom if he wasn't the Heir of Slytherin.

_Dear Merlin, I murdered someone. _Liddell's dark eyes stared foreword and it was only a bit creepy for her. His face was void of life. "Can't we have a proper burial?" she asked.

"For that?" Tom sneered. "It's not worth the effort. But since you killed him, it'd be best if you disposed of the body."

She nearly flinched at his cold words. But there really was no use in arguing with Tom. She tried her best to ignore the nauseous feeling in her stomach and looked up at Tom through her eyelashes.

Tom gave her a calculating look. He was proud that she had gotten rid of the annoyance that had brought them here. It saved him the trouble of having to kill him himself.

A loud knock directed both of their attention to the door. The door slammed open, causing the smoke from the explosion to seep in. Krista covered her eyes with her arm and coughed. Tom waved his wand in the air. The smoke and debris disappeared as he had done that.

Krista uncovered her eyes and looked at the door in surprise. Tom nearly sneered.

"Professor Dumbledore?" she croaked out.

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled. "Krista." He nodded at her. "Tom." He nodded at Tom but also took in that he was armed with a wand while Krista didn't. And Tom's twitch at Dumbledore using his name didn't pass by her.

Maximilian stood behind Dumbledore. Tom was surprised but he didn't show it. This boy was Krista's twin brother. He nearly smirked when he remembered when he had discovered his existence. Tom could easily get anything he wanted from his lioness.

Max ignored the Slytherin and looked beyond them. He squinted his eyes as he looked at the lump against the wall. "What the-"

Another blast came from out in the hall. Krista surprisingly cowered behind Tom, who inched forward to avoid the contact. She frowned, the only time he actually seemed to like contact was when they were either snogging or shagging.

"Maximilian," Dumbledore shouted, "apparate to Hogsmeade with Krista and Tom!"

Max ran and grabbed both Krista and Tom's arms. He leaned over to Krista and whisper, "Happy Birthday to us, sis."

They left with a loud crack.

* * *

**So a lot happened in the chapter... What'd you think about it? **

**It's their birthday! That means I can write a Christmas chapter! January is boring...I'm going back to December!**

**oOo**

**Review!**

**oOo**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: You know how it goes.**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

* * *

Krista clutched her own neck in pain. The pain had awoken just when they had apparated to Hogsmeade. And for some reason, Maximilian was the one who was worried. No, she wasn't surprised that Tom had ignored her from that point on. But it still hurt. Or maybe it was just her neck that hurt.

Once they had reached Hogwarts, the three of them had met with Dippet, explaining on how they were captured and how Dumbledore had rescued them. Another reason to hate Dumbledore for Tom…

The Headmaster didn't even seem surprised that Maximilian was there. Perhaps he had thought that he was already a student like Krista. What. An. Idiot.

When they left the Headmaster's office, Tom didn't even glance at them as he made his way down to his own common room. He had more mood swings than anyone Krista knew.

Now she lay in her room on her bed, twisting and writhing into many odd positions while Maximilian tried to hold her still. "Stop squirming!" he shouted as he tried to hold a potion to her neck. She forced herself to stop, occasionally making jerking motions. He poured some type of potion onto her neck making her cry out in pain.

"That hurt!" Tears slipped ran down her cheeks as she sobbed.

"It will delay the effects," he quickly explained. "I can only hope Dumbledore can get here faster with Uncle Rufus."

Krista scratched at the headboard, wanting to voice her question about their uncle but the pain seemed to overcome her voice.

**TK**

Tom sat in the Slytherin Common Room in an armchair across from the fireplace. Many people had welcomed him back. They either had smiles on their faces or fear. Of course, the smiles had been from his followers or from some girls. The rest had looked at him with fear.

Tom pulled out the pages he had torn out from many different books and looked over them briefly. A smirk formed on his face. He had gotten what he wanted from Grindelwald and it was good to be back at Hogwarts.

His thoughts wandered to Krista. Her appearance had changed back when they had apparated to Hogsmeade and she appeared to be in pain. He knew Liddell's bite had caused the pain, but he also knew that it wouldn't do any more than that. Liddell had not been an original vampire so he wouldn't be able to turn anyone into a vampire.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Tommy!" He twitched. Freida Giese was blocking his view of the fire. Her parents must have not wanted her home for Christmas. Her cheap perfume was starting to give him a headache. "Would you like to have some fun tonight?" she asked, wiggling her hips at an attempt at seducing him. Just because he had brought her to his bed once or twice didn't give her the right to interrupt his thoughts.

"Sorry, but I'd rather catch up on my sleep," He stood up from his chair and started walking to the stairs that led up to the boys' dorms.

"It's that Gryffindor girl, isn't it?" He paused in his steps before slowly turning. Freida shook like a leaf when she saw how the lighting shadowed his face, that is, except for his eyes. The whites of his eyes had become a dull gray while the green had been replaced by a crimson red.

"My little Gryffindor is the best fuck that I've ever had. You could not even compare to her," he spoke in a deadly voice. The roots of his hair turned silver as he growled audibly. Freida fell to the ground in a dead faint.

Tom sneered at the girl on the floor while his features returned back to normal. He kneeled and pressed his wand to her forehead, focusing on what had just happened.

"_Obliviate," _he whispered in a hiss. He couldn't have the girl go blabbering to anyone.

**KT**

Krista walked into the Great Hall, fingering the band aid on her neck. News on how Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald was already spreading like wildfire. And when he had returned later that morning with her uncle, they conjured up some type of potion that had a sparkle to it. It didn't taste appetizing though. She'll never drink a sparkly potion again.

She breathed in deeply. Christmas seemed to have a certain scent to it. The season and its scents brought her peace and content. She looked over to the Gryffindor table. There were no Weasleys to dump water on her, nor was there Lupin with his head stuck in a book. There was only Ansel, poking at his lunch with a fork.

"The food looks good," she said from behind him. "Why don't you eat it?"

Ansel twisted around to stare at her, surprise written over his face. "You're back! How was the field trip?"

"Field trip?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! To America! Dippet picked you and Tom, right?" There was a bit of a sour tone to the last part.

"Oh, yeah…" she said slowly. "It was good?"

"That's nice to hear," he smiled and motioned for her to sit next to him. She sat down and nervously pulled at her skirt.

"So," Ansel started, "did you and Riddle?" He picked at his food again.

Krista stared at him with a sour look. "What?"

Ansel guled. "Well…you know."

"And what if I don't?"

"Um."

She swung her head, her hair whipping around her at the sudden movement. She brought her head closer to his and whispered in his ear, "could you keep a secret?"

He gulped and whispered, "yeah." His bright blue eyes met her green ones.

She inched forward, only a few cenemeters separated their lips. He closed his eyes, anticipating the kiss. She pressed her lips against his in a chaste kiss, her hands feeling the fabric of his robe. After only a few moments, she broke it, for the loud groan of the doors opening had distracted her.

She stared into his eyes and whispered, "I murdered Tom's brother."

Krista observed how his eyes widened at this statement. He abruptly got up, avoiding any sort of contact and glared behind her. And with that, he left the hall.

"Hnnn." Staring at the now empty spot, she wondered why she had done that. She had clearly upset him and she had also kissed him. But the kiss didn't have the same spark that Tom's kisses had.

She turned around, remembering how Ansel had glared at whatever was behind her and not at her. And now she new why.

Tom stood there, his magic clashing against hers in anger.

Krista looked around. All eyes seemed to be on the two of them. And she didn't really enjoy all the attention. She stood from the Gryffindor table and brushed past Tom. She laid her hand on the door.

"Coming, Tom?" Her voice held a slight purr to it. He whirled around and glared at her furiously.

She winked and left the hall. Once she had gotten to an empty corridor, she leaned against the wall and sighed. Tom had followed her here, judging by the footsteps approuching. And she had wanted him to. She had gone a whole morning without his touch. He was her drug.

She allowed the corners of her mouth to pull up when her eyes met his. His steps slowed down and she closed her eyes.

Once he stood directly in front of her, he shoved her harder against the wall and shook her. "Look. At. Me," he said in such a voice that made her snap her eyes open. Red surrounded his irises giving him a demonic look.

"You little slut," he growled.

"Me? And why would I be one?" she asked innocently.

"You kissed him!" he called out accusingly.

"Who?" This earned her another hard shove against the wall. "Look," she started to say, "he's the only guy I've kissed besides you. And you? You've probably shagged almost all of the Slytherin girls! So don't you go whining on how I gave him a kiss as chaste as that!"

"What I've done with other girls is none of your business." He said in a conceited and snide tone.

She sneered and felt jealousy rouse within her.

"And you will never touch another breathing being besides me," he growled possively and viciously kissed her. She struggled against him, pounding on his chest. She did _not _want to snog him when she was this upset.

He pulled his head back and said in a suggestive tone, "perhaps you're due for some punishment."

* * *

**And that's the chapter!**

**Review and I'll put a lemon in the next chappie ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: No, I have not somehow magically started owning Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 29**

**

* * *

**

"No, Tom!" Krista pulled away and hit his chest with two fists. His eyes flared up angrily and he pushed her against the wall. She slid to the ground and crawled under his legs in a fleeing manner. He locked his legs, leaving them in a strange position. If anyone would walk into the corridor, the smart thing to do would turn back around.

"Lemme go! Lemme go! Lemme go!" she cried out, struggling against his legs. Surprisingly, he did as he was told and let her go. But then he pushed her down, pressing her front against the cold floor. He swung each of his legs on either side of her and mounted her.

In this position, she felt like a horse. She'd rather call herself a panda. "Get off of me!" She bucked upwards, trying to shake him off. He merely smirked and ground his hardness against her.

"I'm pretty sure I heard it over here, Professor," A voice met both of their ears and Tom cursed. He stood up and pulled Krista with him. His hand flew over her mouth as he backed her into the nearest crevice in the wall.

Her heart thudded against her chest. Either from the nervousness of getting caught or that Tom was pressed fully against her, she didn't know. Professor Dumbledore and a student she didn't recognize round the corner and she stayed as silent as she could. She should probably be fighting and screaming for help, but she didn't feel like it.

Dumbledore and the student's voices grew distant and Tom let out a sigh of relief. He looked down at Krista. His hand still covered her mouth, which had been kissing another man's! He sneered and bashed her head against the wall several times. She whimpered and tears came to her eyes until she fainted in his arms. He felt the back of her head. It had caused her to bleed, but not very severely. He buried his face in her hair. Oh, how he wanted to bathe in her blood. But he wanted to fuck her at the same time. Tom smirked as the mental image of both came into his mind.

Of course, he still needed to punish her. He needed to teach her that he was the master and that she was his slave.

**TK**

Krista shivered. It was freezing! More freezing than it had been in that cell back at the mansion. She cracked her eyes open and lifted her head. She cursed loudly and gently put her head back down. It felt worse than a migraine. She felt the back of her head. The blood had dried in her hair. She didn't belong in here! She then remembered what had happened before she fainted. Tom was the cause of this terrible headache.

She took in her surroundings. One way was lined with many statues of snakes. The other way was a very large statue of Salazar Slytherin. She was the heiress to Godric Gryffindor! Slytherin and Gryffindor were complete opposites!

A chuckle sounded in the shadows. "Oh, shut up, Riddle!" she shouted, perhaps even worsening her headache. "You don't scare me!"

A loud rumbling sound was heard and the statue of Salazar Slytherin's head opened its mouth.

_That's a lie, little Gryffindor. _A voice hissed in her head.

"What?" Krista looked around. The figure in the shadows that she was sure was Tom was gone. She started to shiver uncontrollably. Tears burned her eyes. Now was not the time for her emotions to be going haywire.

_Scared, little Gryffindor? _The cold voice sounded again. It didn't sound anything like Tom. It sounded old and cracked.

"Who are you?" she shouted, some tears spilling from the corner of her eyes. A deep color of red caught her eye. She turned to the statue of Slytherin and felt her stomach clench. Blood was pouring out of the mouth in a display of horror.

She held her mouth, backing away but unable to look away. The sound of moving stone rumbled all around her and all the statues of snakes opened their mouths, blood dripping off the stone fangs. Soon blood was gushing out and she looked down at the floor. The blood was reaching where she was standing. She screamed.

Krista shot up in bed, beads of sweat dripping off her forehead. She wasn't all that surprised that she wasn't in a recognizable bed, and she was glad to be awake from the nightmare.

"So this is what happens when you bring a Gryffindor down to the Chamber," Tom spoke from an armchair near the bed. "My ancestor must like to torture lions."

"Your ancestor is an idiot!" She pulled up the covers and glowered at the dark-haired boy. "Are you going to use every chance you get to strip me?" She snarled, pulling the sheets over her body once more.

He stood up and towered over her. "This," he motioned to her body, "is mine." He grabbed the sheet and forcibly pulled it off the bed.

"I don't belong to you!" She made a move to slap him, but unfortunately, he had his wand out in an instant and made an upward motion with his wand across her face. She screeched as blood covered her vision. Whatever Dark Magic he had used had sliced through the skin of her face.

He made slashing motions all across her skin, making her scream each time. She had even begged for him to stop at one point, but he only laughed sadistically and continued.

Finally, after what seemed like hours for Krista, he stopped. She whimpered when he placed his hand on her cheek, smearing blood.

He climbed on her and smirked. She truly was a sight to behold. Nearly every inch of her was covered in crimson blood. He waved his wand and discarded his clothes. The sight of her blood made his lust for her grow.

"Did you know that blood is a very powerful aphrodisiac? It fuels war for most, but others for sexual desire." He ran his finger over her lips, glossing them with her blood and then kissed her.

She refused to kiss him back. Couldn't, actually. Pain surged through her whole body. She didn't even register when he settled between her legs.

"St-stop it," she whimpered quietly.

"Hmmm? Stop what?" He teased.

"Make the pain stop," she pleaded as tears rolled down her cheeks.

He considered her for a moment before plunging into her. She screamed again. She hadn't been ready for him.

"I. Am. Lord. Voldemort." He spoke with each thrust. Krista felt fear when she heard the name. "No one shall touch what belongs to Lord Voldemort and you. Are. Mine!" He ripped of the band aid off her neck and bit into the faded marks, remarking her as his.

Despite the pain, she felt her release building up. 'Voldemort' seemed to notice.

"You don't deserve release." His words were vicious and cruel. He pulled out and she cried out in loss. He lifted her body up slightly, which caused her to flinch in pain. If she could, she would have jumped when she felt his hands spread her arse cheeks. He fingered her tight rosette and muttered a quick lubricating spell. He then thrusted into her arse, which was a new sensation for her. She would have screamed again, but her throat was too sore.

He grunted inhumanly and sped his thrusts. He was close to his own release. He eased himself in and out of her several more times before coming to his completion. He rolled off of her as soon as he caught his breath and redressed himself, turning his back to her.

Krista tried her best to glare and ignore the many aches of her body. Her eyes slipped away from him and she noticed the door out. If she gave her all, she could probably make it. She quickly grabbed her wand that she had noticed earlier was lying on a side table and stumbled out of the bed.

Tom turned to her in surprise and she took the chance to use most of her strength, which wasn't a lot, to kick him between his legs. She hoped that would do damage to his precious member.

She turned and ran to the door, yanked it open, and started to walk fast with a limp. She entered the chamber she had dreamt about earlier. Was it a dream? She looked down at her nude body. It was _her _blood that was on the floor this time.

She started to feel dizzy. She fell to the ground and let the darkness wash over her.

* * *

**For those who think my stories are awesome and would like to see some chapter snippets before I update , follow me on twitter! /MagikJoker**

**Don't forget to review!**

**~TRC~**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Guess what! There's no news...**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

* * *

Krista opened her eyes and groaned in pain. But she was in her dorm. She was _glad_ to be there but the question was how did she get there?

"Didn't have the best birthday, now did you?" Max said, approaching the bed with a wet rag. She winced as he placed it on her forehead.

"No," her voice croaked.

"Let's hope that Christmas is better?" he said. She gave him a suspicious look. He needed to cut the sweet act. She gave a cut nod in response to the question.

"You know what would help?" he asked.

"What?" she _really_ wantedto know what would help her.

"Some meditation." He put his hands over hers and closed his eyes.

She closed hers as well and focused on what the moon looked like. How the soft glow of the moon would feel on her skin. She really should remember to do this often, but she was a forgetful person.

After a few minutes of complete silence, they both opened their eyes. Max smiled, which was a bit out of character for him. Krista looked down at herself. It didn't even look like she had been hurt. She felt perfectly fine. The wounds were no longer there. It was as if what had occurred earlier had not happened. But of course she knew better.

She fell back asleep, dreams of sugarplums and fairies far from her mind.

**TK**

The next morning she was greeted by music coming from out the window. She groggily stood from the bed and walked over to the window. On the windowsill, a small bird fluffed its feathers and sat in its nest. But that wasn't what had caught her eye. It had been a dry and cold winter at Hogwarts, but a fresh blanket of snow covered everything outside.

She even squealed and raced down the steps, but ended up tripping over a decorated package. She groaned in pain and rubbed her knee. She stared at the tree with twinkling lights covering it, but mostly she stared at the presents surrounding it.

"It's a dream come true," she murmured and picked up a gold colored gift with a red bow on top.

_To: Krista and Maximilian Hart_

_From: Dumbledore_

_A Merry Christmas to you!_

Krista looked around for Max and finally noticed his absence. She shrugged, put Dumbledore's gift to the side, and grabbed another gift.

_To: Krissy_

_From: Your favorite Weasley Twins_

_A token so you can never forget us!_

She opened it and held up a charm bracelet with two winking and smirking heads of Evan and Ethan. She laughed out loud and grabbed the sweater that the bracelet had been laying on. She smiled when she noticed the 'K' stitched to the front.

She grabbed the next gift.

_To: Krista_

_From: T. Lupin_

_Merry Christmas and a happy New Year. _

When she unwrapped it, she expectedly found a book. It was titled _The Tales of Beedle the Bard._ It sounded interesting. She'd read it in her spare time.

Her hand searched under the tree for the next gift. She grabbed something and pulled it out. It was a card. She flipped it to look at the back.

_To: Krista Hart. _

_From: Monica Jones_

She blinked, surprised. The only time she had spoken to her was before being kidnapped. She opened it. Inside was a picture of who she guessed was Monica shaking hands with who she guessed was herself. Words spread across the card.

_Sorry about before. Can we be friends? _

Krista smiled and closed the card. She grabbed the next gift.

_To: Gryf and Kris_

_From: Uncle Rufus _

_I wish you a Merry Christmas! I wish you a - Forgive me, I can't sing._

Krista chuckled and moved it to the side next to Dumbledore's. A small package caught her eye and she grabbed for it.

_To: Krista_

_From: Ansel_

_Merry Christmas and sorry about leaving you under the mistletoe yesterday. Hopefully you didn't get Nargles in your hair. _

She raised an eyebrow and took the lid off of the box. She picked up a dainty looking baby blue ribbon with white lining and smiled. She noticed the word 'Angel' on the bottom of the ribbon. She felt a fluttering in her chest. She ignored it and put the ribbon back and put the package with the other opened gifts.

There were no more gifts under the tree so she gathered up her opened presents and brought them back up the stairs and to her bed. She lied there, admiring her gifts until a scratching at the window brought her back into focus. She jumped slightly at the sight of a menacing eagle owl at her window. The small bird was gone, probably looking for food.

She got out of bed and opened the window, glaring at the owl. She noticed the package clutched in its talons. She warily took the package and winced as it screeched and flew back to the owlery.

"Bloody bird," she murmured and untied the small gift. She opened it and pulled out a small card.

_My little lioness, you gave me a wonderful early Christmas present. So here is yours in return._

_LV_

She scowled and picked up the necklace with her thumb and index finger. A Slytherin green orb dangled off the silver chain. The orb felt smooth at the touch and she smiled despite herself. At least he had gotten her something. Though she hoped it wasn't filled with Dark Magic.

The clasp was two snakes intertwined and she was a bit scared to put it on. So instead she placed it on her nightstand and climbed back into bed.

She ran the silk of Ansel's ribbon through her hands and chuckled as she realized that his name was only one letter off from Angel.

The door down below swung open and Krista peeked from behind the railing. She noted with relief that it was Max, holding two plates. One held cake and cookies and the other held glasses of milk and hot coco.

She quickly hurried down the steps, for she had suddenly gotten an appetite.

She mumbled a quick thank you and started to eat.

Max nervously smiled and said, "consider the cake late. I brought food up for you since…well, I didn't think you'd feel like going down to the Great Hall."

She blew on her hot chocolate. "Thanks," she spoke a little louder than before. It was nice of him to be considerate of her.

"Yeah, the state you were in yesterday…well, it wasn't very pretty," he said grimly.

"Where'd you find me?" Her curiosity got the best of her.

"You were out in the middle of the corridor," he paused for a second, "it was that Slytherin, wasn't it?"

"Tom? Yes," she answered and looked away. She didn't want to think of that bloody bastard at the moment.

Max caught on and didn't bring the subject back. "Do you want to do anything today?" he asked.

Krista smiled. "I'd like to try out the snow."

**KT**

Screams of pain echoed throughout the chamber. Tom smirked and held the curse that held his fellow Slytherin writhing on the ground.

"Don't you dare dissobey me again, Nox," he hissed when he removed the curse. "I'm beginning to doubt your loyalty."

He turned to his other Knights which he had recently renamed Death Eaters. The title sounded much more dark. "I hope that you've seen what happens when one decides to let his mind slip around enemies," he growled out the last word. Nox had had the audicity to let the old fool, Dumbledore, to look into his mind for a split second. Thankfully, no harm had been done. Dumbledore hadn't seen anything suspicious at all.

His followers shook as he eyed each of them. "I have a task for all of you," he spoke with authority and leadership. "I want you to teach Ansel Lovegood a lesson," he paused for effect, "for touching what belongs to me."

His eyes momentarily flashed red and seemed to glow in the darkness of the Chamber of Secrets.

* * *

**I got to chapter 30! This makes me happy!**

**Reviews are loved!**

**(insert more exclamation points here)**

**~TRC~**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 31**

**

* * *

**

The daily routine for the heir_ess_ of Gryffindor was wake up, eat breakfast, go to class, return back to the dorm, work on her assignments, and then go to sleep. This was the routine for the next couple of months. She only conversed with Max mostly, who had conjured up a bed for himself. The passed free time by playing chess that Dumbledore had given them for Christmas or go up towards the sky with the brooms that their uncle had given them.

Krista avoided Tom like he was the plague. During class, she'd sit next to her brother far away from Tom. Tom didn't seem that interested in bothering her either.

Now the school year was coming to a close and Krista and Max were both stressing over their Newts. During one of their breaks, Maximilian gained up enough courage to ask Krista a question that had been on his mind.

"What do you think Tom thinks of you?"

This question came unexpected to her and she had to think of an answer. "Well, it confusing," she started, "I mean, he obsesses over me but hates me at the same time. Though lately he's been avoiding me as much as I've been avoiding him."

She was relieved yet disappointed that Tom looked like he stopped having an interest towards her.

They both went back to studying after a long silence of the both of them thinking.

**TK**

Graduation had come and gone. And Krista still didn't know what she wanted to do.

"I'm a failure at everything!" she said one day while strolling down Diagon Alley looking for work.

"Maybe you should become an Auror," Max recommended, "or maybe a Healer?"

She shook her head. "No, I doubt I'd kill someone in both jobs in less than a day."

Ansel had become an Auror, Evan and Ethan had decided to open a prank store to share their pranks with everyone, and Lupin was now a librarian of his own library in Diagon Alley which was no surprise to anyone.

She had heard rumors that Tom had become an assistant of Borgin and Burkes, a surprise for many but not to her.

Krista and Max entered a restaurant and sat at the nearest table.

"In the midst of all this fuss over getting jobs, I have good news," Max said.

"Let's hope so." She motioned for him to go on.

Max reached into his pocket and pulled out two tickets. "The two of us are going to Hawaii." He said this in a sing-song voice.

Krista squealed and snatched one of the tickets. She looked back at him with a smile. "When I first met you, you absolutely despised me. Why did you change?"

He opened his mouth to answer but the waitress decided that it was time to interrupt. "What can I get the two of you?" she asked though she had her eyes focused on Maximilian.

Krista felt herself bristle and said, "I will have the best chocolate beverage you have."

The waitress sent a glare at her and jotted down something on her notepad.

"I'll have what she has." Max gestured to his sister.

When the waitress left, Max answered Krista's question from earlier. "Well I noticed how hard you actually had it. I know that if I was in your shoes that I'd already have a break down. I only made it worse."

They both were silent until the waitress returned. They both sipped at their drinks. Krista looked up from the table when the sound of the bell reached her ears, signifying that someone had just walked in. Her eyes shot back down to the table immediately.

Tom had just made his appearance.

"I'm glad you've changed, Max," she whispered and looked at him through her eyelashes. She didn't want to think or look at Tom.

Max smiled but sensed how uneasy she was. He looked around and saw Tom sitting at a table in the corner of the room.

"We could leave if you'd like."

But Krista just shook her head and sipped at her drink. The waitress returned, asking what they'd like to eat. Krista ordered a pasta and chicken dish while Max asked for the best fish they had.

While waiting for her food, Krista felt a shiver run up her spine. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out when she felt wetness pool between her legs.

She hunched over and let the marble table cool her cheek.

Max's voice of concern was a mumble to her.

She started to visibly shake and when the waitress came back with their food, she finally had enough.

"That's it!" she shouted and stood up, pushing the chair out from under her. The brushed past the waitress and stomped over to Tom's table. "I've had enough of this, Tom!" She pulled the menu out of his face and gave him a hard look. "You can't do whatever you want with me anymore! Stop trying!"

His blank look was replaced with a cold stare. "I'm not _trying _anything. Can you not accept the fact that I own you?"

A loud smack made the entire company in the restaurant silence. His hair was now tousled and he glared down at the floor. Her hand remained in the air, awkwardly, until she shakily put her arm back at her side.

All eyes were on the two heirs as Tom slowly turned his head back, facing her, a murdering look in his eyes. "I'd watch out if I were you," he growled lowly. "Someone close to you might get hurt." And with that, he quickly left the scene.

She turned and walked back to her table, where Max sat with worried eyes. She sat down and stared at her food. The waitress cleared her throat.

"Was that your ex?" Krista would have laughed had the circumstances been different.

"A bloody git is more like it," she grumbled and started to pick at her pasta.

The waitress laughed and patted Krista on the back. "I like you, kid. I'm Druella Rosier." Her introduction was met with Krista's scowl.

"You must know my younger brother then." Druella had dark curly hair with a pair of matching dark eyes.

Krista nodded and started to eat at her food. She wasn't in the mood for chit-chat. She didn't even bother to introduce herself.

She had had it with Slytherins.

**KT**

Hawaii was wonderful.

Krista and Max were probably the happiest that they had ever been in their lives there. They went surfing, went to luaus, sun bathed on the beach, but Krista's favorite thing to do was watch the waves at sunset.

"The moon will always be at our advantage," Max said one night as they watched the sun go down and the moon come up.

Krista made a sound of approval and breathed in the scent of the ocean. She wished this moment would last for eternity. But alas, soon her eyelids were beginning to droop and her head rolled off to one side.

Maximilian stood up, brushed the sand off of him, and picked up Krista. Krista wrapped her arms around her twin's neck and said in a sleepy voice, "Max, do you think I'd make a good mother?"

His eyebrows went up at this. "Why? Is there something you're not telling me?" He said teasingly.

"Nnnn…no," her voice was becoming softer than usual. "I just wanted to know. I think Ansel would make a good father."

"Don't try any funny business around Lovegood or any other guy for that matter," he said half serious and half jokingly. "And yes, I think you'd make a wonderful mother. Though you'd have to be nice to the child and husband unlike you are with me."

She chuckled and fell asleep as he carried her up to the rented house they were staying in.

**TK**

Krista's eye shot open at the sound of scratching. She walked into Max's bedroom only to find it vacant. She walked out into the living area and timidly opened the front door. A falcon flew inside and dropped a letter.

She opened it and began to read.

_Dear Krista and Maximilian Hart, _

_I bring urgent news. Ansel was attacked by unknown people and we ask for you to think about him in his time of need. He is now staying at St. Mungo's and we are hoping that he will live. The Healers say that he has been confronted by very Dark Magic and that he will not make it through. Please keep Ansel in your hearts. _

Below were names of her friends and a few others. Suddenly Krista felt immensely guilty for being in Hawaii and not in London.

The falcon flew back out the door when Maximilian walked in with a surfboard, causing him to duck down in surprise.

Krista gave him a sorrowful look and held out the letter.

"What's wrong?" he asked and rushed over, taking the letter. He read it and gave her a look of sympathy.

"It's my fault," she muttered while pacing the room. Max tried to object but she held up her hand to stop. "Tom warned me that someone close to me would get hurt." Her eyes darted to him. "I thought he meant you! But no, he must have still been angry that I had kissed Ansel on Christmas Eve."

She gritted her teethe together, trying not to cry out in frustration. She looked back at Ansel. "Could we go see him?" she asked with desperation. "I just want to see him one last time. I need to tell him that I-I," she choked on her words so she decided to take another path. "That I care about him."

They had left by noon.

* * *

**Another chappie! Not much Tom in this chapter, I know...**

**But you know what you should do?**

**Review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: Chapter 32 already! It's almost been one whole year since I first started this. And I'm actually surprised that it got this far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 32**

**

* * *

**

It was raining badly when they arrived in London. Krista didn't care if she pushed or shoved at the muggles or wizards, she ran blindly to St. Mungo's, Max quickly on her tail.

Her hair wet and soggy, she reached into her pocket and pulled out Gryffindor's compass which she kept by her at all times. She flipped it open and stared angrily at the arrow swinging back and forth in two different directions. She quickly shoved it back in her pocket and started running in the general direction of St. Mungo's again.

She stopped at a red-bricked, condemned department store called Purge and Dowse, Ltd. To muggles it looked like it was under renovation but once she stepped through the window, she entered St. Mungo's Hospital.

Entering the reception room, Krista walked up to the desk and cleared her throat to get the receptionist's attention.

"I'm here to see Ansel Lovegood," she said in a rush.

The receptionist chewed her bubblegum and said, "fourth floor."

Max came up from behind her and grabbed her hand. Once they came to the fourth floor, she dashed down the hall opening every door, slamming it shut, and heading on to the next door.

"Krista!" He took out his wand and immobilized her. She stood frozen on the spot, glaring at Max when he made his way into her line of vision. "You need to calm down." He put his hands on her shoulders and lifted the spell with a wave of his wand.

"Calm down? Calm down!" Her voice had an edge. "This is my fault, Max!"

"It wasn't your fault! You didn't curse him!"

"But I am the reason he was cursed!"

They were both too caught up in their sibling dispute, that they didn't notice two redheads staring at them from one of the doors.

"Oi! Why don't you two stop bickering and come cheer up Ansel!" Evan grabbed the other pair of twins' attention and they quietly entered the room.

Ansel lay on a pure white bed with the sheets reaching his shoulders. Krista timidly knelt beside him. He smiled a lazy smile and said, "Hey, Krista, Gryf." His voice was soft and labored.

Her forehead hit the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be," his whisper caressed her ears as he fell asleep.

She got off her knees and finally noticed everyone in the cramped room. Besides the Weasley twins, there was Lupin and Monica Jones, who were oddly holding hands, two adults who she guessed were Ansel's parents by the looks of it, and Dumbledore was also there.

Monica stepped forward and held out a hand. Krista was reminded of the Christmas card and she took her hand with a firm grip and shook it. "Look, I'm sorry about the whole thing about Ansel and Riddle," Monica said.

Krista put a hand up to stop her from saying any more. "It's fine. I'm sick and tired of him anyway."

"Of Ansel?" She had confusion in her eyes.

Krista could hit something. "Of Riddle." _Idiot. _She succeeded in not saying what passed through her head.

**TK**

The next couple of weeks were spent visiting and visiting and visiting. Ansel wasn't close to dying. He was actually getting better. She wouldn't say it out loud, but she was extremely thankful for this knowledge. She always felt awkward around Ansel ever since that kiss they had shared. The kiss she had initiated.

She sighed as she walked down Diagon Alley. She hadn't seen Tom since that day in the restaurant. And no, she was not thankful for it. Though he was a complete egotistical maniac, she couldn't help but want to call him _her _egotistical maniac. And since she hadn't seen him in a while, she wondered if he had other women. That sent a jolt through her heart. If she was blushing around Ansel, he could be fooling off with some girl she didn't know.

She bit her lip, hard. It wasn't the best to ponder on these things, but maybe if she went to Borgin and Burkes to spy on him, then she'd feel better. She turned left and entered Knockturn Alley. There was a cold chill in the air. The atmosphere didn't suit her.

Krista entered Borgin and Burkes and almost shivered at all the Dark items there. She licked her dry lips and strolled around the front area, since no one was there to greet her. Her hand wandered into her pocket and she reassuringly squeezed her compass. Knowing that she had something on her that was more of good magic felt reassuring.

Someone cleared their throat.

Her hand jerked out of her pocket. She turned and met Tom's gaze. She had almost forgotten how intimidating his eyes could be. They had somehow grown darker, not the same green she had remembered. She swallowed and raised her head, determined not to be intimidated by only his eyes. He let his hair grow out a bit longer, and it made him look stunningly like Liddell. She willed herself not to think of him. Tom seemed paler than usual and his cheeks were more hallow looking. Maybe he didn't get enough to eat.

"Why are you here?" It was as if he was not glad to see her.

Her heart sank low. Maybe he had moved on.

"I-I," she stuttered. Why was she always so nervous around him? She'd blame it on their ancient blood, but she knew it was more than that.

"You-you what?" He mocked her. Krista narrowed her eyes at the ground.

"I just wanted to check on you." Her voice was a reluctant whisper.

"Check on me? Oh, that brings tears to my eyes," he said sarcastically. He then sneered. "Must you curse me with your foul presence?"

Her swallow was apparent this time. She stood there in silence until Tom walked behind the desk and started to go through things.

Her breathing returned to normal.

"You hurt Ansel," she accused, narrowing her eyes on Tom.

Tom stopped flipping through papers but didn't look at her. "I can assure you that I didn't."

"Then it was under your orders," she threw back at him. The hardly noticeable upward curl of his lips was proof enough for her.

She turned away from him and continued staring at the items in the shelf. Some of them were very creepy looking, while others seemed so beautiful that it was as if they put her in a trance. She looked away and her hand crept back into her pocket involuntarily.

"What are you hiding in your pocket?" Tom's curious voice met her back.

"Nothing," she replied and removed her hand from her pocket.

She didn't hear him come up behind her. She let out a high squeak in surprise as his front pressed her front into the glass container.

"Do not lie to me." It was more of a hiss than the voice of a young man.

"It's nothing," she whimpered as he pressed harder against her and started to struggle when his hand entered her pocket. "No! It's mine!"

But he already had a grip on it. He took a step back and stared at the compass. His hand ran over the 'G' on the lid. She made a grab for it but with a flick of his wand, she was thrown back into the glass. It shattered and bits cut into her skin.

Tom could care less. His greedy expression grew as he opened it. He had heard about Gryffindor's Compass and that it would point to what he most desired. But he wondered how it would point to his desire, ultimate power.

The arrow pointed in front of him. Towards the lioness. He glared at her then moved slightly to the right. The arrow still pointed at Krista.

Dark rage filled him, and it shown on his face. He took a deliberate step forward towards her and she looked terrified. He wanted to tear her to bits. He wanted to slice her skin again like the last time they had done anything sexual. He had tried to bed others since then, but it was as if his body wouldn't react to them. And it disgusted him. It disgusted him because he felt the need to invade her body right now.

He grabbed her by the neck and dragged her up to his face. Then he proceeded to kiss her savagely. She struggled against him. The images of last time filled her head and made her feel sick and dizzy. She _hated _him. And yet she wanted him?

But those images filled her head and now all she wanted was to get as far away from him as possible. Someone entered the shop and since Tom was now momentarily distracted, she pushed him away and fled. But not before seeing who had interrupted. Now she felt even sicker.

It was Professor Allard. And he was holding a very familiar book.

* * *

**I've decided to make a review reply thingy down here! So if you have more than just 'upate' or something along those lines, I'll be happy to reply! (Yeah, this is just another attempt to get more reviews -_-)**

**Review Replies: (Errr...reply)**

**Honey Luna: I love reading your reviews and I understand how you thought last chapter was a bit rushed for I thought it as well. I guess I just wanted to skip the rest of the school year since I don't believe I could have put any more lemons in it. I've also been anticipating this part of the fanfiction the most. Things are about to get a little dramatic! :)**

**Reviews make me hyper!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: Is it possible? Did I just update in less than twenty-four hours? I must be imagining things.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed in those twenty-four hours.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 33**

**

* * *

**

Krista had grabbed her compass in her haste to leave Borgin and Burkes. She clutched it against her chest and apparated to her uncle's new house. It was where Maximilian and she lived too. And when she busted into the living area, Max and Rufus looked up from their books in surprise. She probably looked like a nervous wreck.

She looked from Rufus then to Max, and then fled from the room. She ran to her room and collapsed onto her canopy bed. She wished that she was a normal girl. She wished that she wasn't descended from Godric Gryffindor. She wished that she had never even met Tom. She wished that her first kiss had never been taken. She wished to be pure again.

But wishing wouldn't help now.

She admitted it. Her life was a wreck and she was scared. Scared that Tom and Allard were working and negotiating together. Scared for her life.

She sat up and ran her finger along the 'G' of the compass. Tom had been clearly upset at what it had pointed to. And judging by the way he glared at her with fury, it was her.

She threw the covers over her and tried to sleep her worries away. Keyword: _tried. _

**TK**

She hadn't even gone to Diagon Alley since that day. She didn't want to take the chance. She didn't want to see Tom. She was tired of her mixed feelings for him. And seeing him would only make it worse.

As of now, she considered Ansel her best friend. Well, besides Max. Ansel told her of all these strange creatures she had never heard of before. She had trouble believing they were real.

This day didn't seem different from any other day. Ansel had just finished telling her about another odd species.

"Are you going to tell these things to your kid when you have one?" She asked, stifling a laugh.

Ansel looked at her strangely. "Um," he said.

"Do you plan on getting married?" she asked and his blue eyes sparkled.

He quickly nodded. An awkward silence passed between them. She glanced at the clock. "Well, visiting hour is almost over. I'll have to be leav-"

"Krista, I want to ask you something!" he cut her off short. She sat back down, having been getting up.

"Yes?" She urged him.

He took a deep breath and said, "Every time you enter the room my heart pounds. Every time the door opens I hope that it's you walking in. And when it's a Healer or someone else, my heart sinks. You blame yourself for me being here so I don't know if you pity me or if you actually like seeing me. I didn't see my attacker. But I know it wasn't your fault." He looked into her eyes. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He looked away after a moment of her silence. "I understand if you don't feel the same way."

After another minute or two of silence between the both of them she spoke softly. "When I'm near you, I feel warm. I've never felt that around, uh, you know. I can't help but wonder why me? I remember the look when I told you I killed Liddell Riddle. But it was out of self-defense. I would be a vampire now if I hadn't. I know I'm not the most cheerful person in the bunch. I haven't been for several months. I've been awfully moody but you actually enjoy being around me. It brings a smile to my face. If there's one person I'd choose to spend the rest of my life with, it'd be you. I know I'd be happy."

Ansel's eyes now had a cheerful sparkle in them. He jumped out of bed and embraced her in a tight hug. "You're my cure!" She could feel his tears of joy on her shoulder.

"Good to know you're so sensitive." She laughed and hugged him back.

He wiped away his tears and stared into her eyes with joy. "What will we name our child?"

Krista blushed and looked up, as if looking through her head. "I'm thinking Xeno."

Ansel pouted a bit. "I was thinking Philius."

She made a thoughtful sound. "How about Xenophilius?"

"I like it!" He grinned widely.

Krista felt that warm feeling again.

**KT**

It had been a week out of St. Mungo's until he officially proposed to her. He had proposed with a single blue diamond on a silver ring. She had squealed and tackled him to the ground, showering him with many peppered kisses.

The wedding was set a month from then. And they sent out invitations to friends, family, and everyone who had been in their year. Everyone. Including Tom.

Krista was scared at what Tom would do when he got his invite.

**TK**

Tom arrived in his flat of The Leaky Cauldron after his hours at work were over. He went through his mail that had been slid under the door and came across a card.

He opened it and immediately after glancing at it, it burst into flames. His whole body went rigid as he stared at the ashes.

So she thought she could get away with this? With marrying Lovegood? She belonged to him! She belonged to Lord Voldemort!

But another part of him hissed that this was a good thing. That she was only a distraction in his path to world domination. That's why the needle of Gryffindor's compass had pointed to her. He couldn't have a bloody Gryffindor in the way of his plans.

She'd be out of his life now.

**KT**

This was the day. And it was making her heart pound wildly. What if she was so scared that she was speechless?

She had had Monica help her with putting on the dress. Her hair was in a tight bun and locks of it cascaded down her face. Her dress was lacy and had a silk sash tied around her middle, a silky bow off to the left of her midsection. It pushed her chest up, making them seem larger than they were. Her earrings held an odd design with pearls tangled into the design.

Ansel's blue ribbon was tied onto her right wrist, which looked stunning next to her ring.

"You look beautiful," Monica said after she placed the lacy veil over Krista's head.

"Thanks," she murmured. She felt sick to her stomach. Now she wished she hadn't agreed to this. A thousand questions went through her head.

What if she passes out in the middle of the ceremony?

What if they end up being an arguing couple?

What if she can't have children?

What if she goes back to Tom?

She shook them all away as the last question echoed in her mind. There was no going back to Tom. He was just an abusive bastard that used her.

She closed her eyes as she walked down the aisle. Knowing Tom, he wouldn't be there. He would probably be too angry to come.

"We are here to bond these two in marriage," the Bonder spoke loudly but she her eyes had wandered to the many people there. Family, friends, and classmates were there. She really hoped no one could see her wandering eyes through the veil.

She squinted and stared at the back. All dressed in black was Tom. Her heart pounded. He had his emotionless mask on to hide whatever he was thinking.

"Do you, Krista Hart, take Ansel Lovegood to be your wizard until death?"

Krista gulped and said, "I do."

The Bonder turned to Ansel. "And do you, Ansel Lovegood, take Krista Hart to be your witch until death?"

"I do." His eyes sparkled as he spoke.

And with that, they were husband and wife. Everyone stood up and clapped as they walked back up the aisle, even Tom, oddly enough.

There goes that pain through her heart again.

* * *

**Fluff, I dislike writing you.**

**Review Replies:**

**Honey Luna: Ah, those dreaded school asignments. I always wait till the last minute to do them. I'm glad you understand how Krissy feels! :D That makes me a proud author. Oh, and the compass is going to be really important later on. _Really _important. *hint hint nudge nudge***

**Dark Angel 792: This soon enough? And I'm glad that these chappies are always good. Even if this chapter made me a little sick towards the end. Don't get me wrong, I like Ansel...I just like Tom more! :)**

**I'll try to do another fast update again with more reviews! FEED ME REVIEWS!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note: Nothing much to say here. Have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 34**

**

* * *

**

The honeymoon was nice, she had to admit. But it felt weird being with someone intimately other than Tom. Ansel made love, while Tom viciously fucked. Ansel was sweet, kind, generous, and all the things Tom wasn't. She mentally slapped herself for comparing them.

They were a happy couple, who sat by the fireplace and read. Ansel read books on myths and Krista read mystery books. They had gotten their own house, though she still hadn't found a job that appealed to her. Much wasn't expected of her besides keeping the house in order.

Ansel had Auror training several hours of several days during the week, and she found herself reading different types of genres. She fell asleep during historical novels, but she hoped she had absorbed the information as the pages pressed against her face.

Despite falling asleep so many times, she vowed to get passed one without snoozing. But when she awoke to the small of ink and parchment, it was time to give up. She checked the clock. It was nearly one in the morning. She blew the candles out and casted _lumos_.

"Ansel?" she called out. Sometimes he had to train extra late but the soundless house was starting to give her shivers.

She made her way into the living area clutched her robe tighter against her. The light moved over the furniture and she figured she was just getting paranoid. She shrugged and left the room.

The hallway to the bedroom was empty. They had yet to put all the furniture in the house. The walls were vacant which made the hall seem longer than it would.

She heard something behind her. She spun around, her wand at the ready. But no one was there.

"Just my imagination," she whispered as she entered the bedroom. She crawled under the covers and put her wand on her nightstand. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

She hoped she didn't just feel something slither under the covers. She opened her eyes and waited for them to adjust to the darkness.

Krista threw the blanket off the bed and let out a too-girlish-for-her scream.

There, at her feet, was Tom Bloody Riddle's familiar snake. Its forked tongue slithered out and flicked her foot. She drew her feet away from it and her eyes shot to the foot of the bed. There, looking devilishly handsome, was Tom Riddle.

And his eyes were staring at her chest. She looked down as well and closed her robe that had exposed her breasts.

She stared at him, openmouthed. "Why are you here?" Why would he go through the trouble to break into their house?

"You see, little wife, a man has needs." A grin was plastered on his angelic face, making him look more demonic.

"Why not find some whore in Knockturn Alley then? Why me?" She forced the question out, no matter how much it pained her to. But she _was _curious.

"I've tried," he said as he strolled around the room, taking everything in. "But I haven't been able to become excited." He stopped at the foot of the bed again and leaned over her. She pressed herself into the mattress if it was even possible.

"I'm married, Tom. Go away." She refused to meet his eyes as she said this.

"You can't deny that you still have _feelings _for me," he whispered in a hiss.

She felt her face heat up. "Go away," she repeated.

He eyed the finger on her ring. "Blue isn't your color."

"I didn't ask for your opinion." She shielded the ring from his view.

He suddenly pounced onto the bed and held both of her wrists down. "You may be married to that Lovegood fool, but you are _my _possession. Marriage doesn't mean anything."

"You're wrong!" she blurted out and sank further into the bed as his eyes flashed crimson.

"Lord Voldemort is never wrong, my little lioness." He leaned in and blew into her ear. She shivered in response. She let out a throaty moan when he nibbled on her ear and slipped his hand into her robe.

Her eyes widened when she heard herself and she began to struggle at once. "Stop it!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Stop what?" He teased.

"Stop taking advantage of my feelings! You know I hate you but want you at the same time."

He smirked.

She continued. "But you feel the same, don't you? You wouldn't be here if you didn't."

He froze and his smirk was replaced with a scowl. "Don't try to understand me, you foolish girl. Just because he get the attention of Lord Voldemort simply means you are satisfying me. I'm _using _you."

"Using me, _Tom_?" She glared up at him. "Because that is your _real _name."

"Shut up!" He grasped her jaw firmly in his hand. "Tom Riddle was a foolish muggle who won the affections of my mother. I do not share in his common filthy name."

Krista whimpered at his tight grip. "If it wasn't for that foolish muggle, you wouldn't be here."

"None of that matters now." He waved his wand and Krista's robes disappeared, leaving her naked under his eyes. He whispered in Parseltongue as his greedy eyes traveled across her exposed body.

Nagini slithered below Tom and between Krista's thighs. Tom smirked. "Time to try something new."

Krista cried out as Nagini flicked her tongue rapidly against her clit. Tom, still fully clothed, watched his familiar pleasure his lioness in such an erotic way. His pants grew uncomfortably tight and he waved his wand and made his clothes disappear.

"_How does she taste?" _he hissed to Nagini.

"_Sweet, my master. I approve." _

Tom smirked and took Krista's hand down to his very erect member. She desperately tried to look away as he moved her hand up and down his exceptionally large cock, but she felt entranced by the movements.

He hissed something again and Nagini slithered off the bed and onto the ground. Tom positioned himself and stared into her emerald eyes before entering her with a hard thrust. He allowed no time for her to find a comfortable position as he started pounding mercilessly into her.

Her hands twisted into the sheets of the bed as she bucked against him. One part of her was telling her that this was wrong, but it didn't feel wrong to her. It was like being in heaven, all the pleasures of heaven being blessed onto her from her lord.

She stared up at Tom and noticed his eyes were a deep crimson red. This was no lord. This was no god. He was no angel, not even close. He was a demon. He was the devil. And she was a sinner who had fallen prey to his sadistic desires.

But all thoughts were thrown away when she felt her release building up.

"Not yet, wench," he grunted from above her.

But she couldn't wait.

"B-but," she whimpered.

"Not yet!"

She bit her lip and willed herself not to let the waves up passion come over her yet.

He hit a weak spot inside her.

"Please, Voldemort!"

Hearing her cry out her name caused him to smirk like a Cheshire cat. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. "You may, my pet."

She arched against his body in her release, brushing her chest against his. She fell back onto the bed in a heap, Tom still having his lovely way with her.

It was then when she realized she was a married woman.

Tom went rigid and she felt him shutter in his own release. He breathed in their scent of sex and grinned at the tears in her eyes.

He robed himself and looked back at her. Nagini climbed onto his shoulders.

"I just had to remind you on how much of a worthless slut you are."

Then he left with a crack of a disapparation.

Her face held no emotions as she cleaned the bed with a _Scourgify_ and walked into the bathroom for a hot bath. She scrubbed herself until her skin was raw.

Ansel returned home at four in the morning, telling her that Mr. Johnson, his boss, had loaded him with extra research.

_Tom was right, _she thought to herself. _I am a worthless slut._

_

* * *

_**I want cookies! Yeah, that's the first thought that came into my head when I finished writing this.**

**Review replies: **

**HermioneandMarcus: You're welcome! :D**

**valkirevixen: I just got a sudden craving for sweets...**

**Review!**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 35**

**

* * *

**

Over the next couple of days Krista tried her best to not look suspicious to Ansel. She didn't want him to find out she had cheated on him while he was working. She cooked, she cleaned, and she did all the things a good wife should do. But she knew she wasn't a good wife.

One morning, after Ansel had already left for work, she felt a wave of nausea come over her and she rushed into the bathroom and vomited. After brushing her teeth, she lied back down in bed and put a wet washcloth to her head.

"I just threw up…in the morning," she muttered to herself. "I didn't eat anything odd last night, nor have I been around someone sick."

"Oh, Merlin, I have morning sickness."

She needed to go see a mediwitch.

**TK**

The mediwitch examined her lower stomach. She smiled and looked at Krista. "Congratulations, Miss Lovegood, you're having twins!"

"T-twins?" Krista stuttered. The thought of having to take on two children while Ansel was off capturing Dark wizards and witches was a bit too much for her.

The mediwitch nodded. "One boy and one girl."

"Um," Krista looked around the examination room nervously. "Can you tell me who the father is?"

Her smile turned into a frown. "Of course." She pointed her wand at her lower stomach and flicked it. Blue sparks formed into a name.

_Ansel Oz Lovegood_

Krista sighed in relief.

Then pink sparks appeared and formed into a different name.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

She sputtered and gasped. "I-Is that possible?"

The mediwitch nodded. "Yes, it's rare, but possible." She cast her a look full of judgment and Krista looked away and stood up, letting her dress fall back down.

"I suggest you tell Mister Lovegood of your mistake." The mediwitch then showed her out.

Krista felt sick again.

**KT**

She didn't know how to tell Ansel. He already knew that Tom and she had been in a sexual relationship at Hogwarts, but to sleep with him after she was married? How could she let herself be seduced so easily?

But she had to tell _both _of them. She couldn't let Tom go without knowing he had a daughter. How would he react though? She knew he wasn't the father type, but he had the right to know.

It wasn't safe to apparate when she was pregnant, so she used to floo system instead.

When she arrived at Diagon Alley, she headed straight for Borgin and Burkes. No one was behind the counter so she rang the bell.

Tom came out of the back, covered in dust. His eyes narrowed at the sight of her. "Couldn't resist?"

Krista made a disgusted look before staring at him seriously. "Tom, I have news. I'm not positive if it's good or bad news for you."

"Well, what is it?" He brushed the dust off of him and leaned under the counter to get something.

"I'm pregnant." A 'thump' sound came from under the counter and Tom shot up and rubbed the back of his head.

"WHAT?" She flinched at his harsh voice.

"Tom, I'm having twins and one of them is yours." Her hand wandered to where the two babies were growing.

"The heir of the Heirs?" Tom spoke, almost to himself.

_It will be a very powerful child. But it must be on my side! _Tom looked over Krista. But as long as Krista was here, the child would most likely be on her side.

"What do you intend to name this child?"

She looked up at him in surprise. She didn't expect him to say that. She had thought that he'd want her to get rid of it. That he'd have no illegitimate child.

She bit her lip. "Bellatrix seems like a nice name."

"Yessss." The 's' was elongated. It sent shivers down her spine.

He suddenly looked her straight in the eyes with a demented look. "Leave Lovegood, Krista and stay with me." His voice was so tempting and she probably would have done what he had asked, if she didn't know him.

She looked away. "I can't."

"You can't?" There was a strain in his voice.

"Ansel loves me and I could never break his heart by leaving him for someone who would never love me." She turned on her heel to make a dramatic exit but was pulled against his hard frame.

"But can he make you come like I can?" His voice was hot in her ear.

"Th-that's none of your business." She leaned back against him, her head against his shoulder.

He chuckled into her ear and moved his hand to stroke her lower stomach. "We could be a happy little family."

Krista snapped out of her daze and shoved him away. "Tom, I'll be raising the babies with Ansel. You can come visit if you like."

Her hand felt the coldness of the door handle when his voice halted her. "I will _not _visit you."

She turned and looked at him, her hand still on the door.

"Join me or die."

His words seemed to echo off the walls. Many more moments of silence passed and Krista gaze hardened. "I'd rather die."

She opened the door and walked out of his sight.

"So be it," Tom whispered darkly.

**TK**

Ansel hung his jacket on the rack and walked into the living room. His eyes widened when he saw Krista in the armchair by the fireplace, looking very sick. He scurried over and kneeled down beside the chair.

"Are you feeling bad?" His fingers curled over the arms as he looked up at her in question.

She sniffed and blinked. He saw tears in her eyes. "Do you want to go lie down?"

She shook her head and stared into the empty fireplace. "No, it's not that."

"What's wrong?" His hand went up to her forehead but didn't find any fever.

She took a shaky breath and whispered, "I've been a terrible wife."

His brow lifted in confusion and he took her hands in his. "You've been a wonderful wife. Why are you suddenly calling yourself terrible?"

"Ansel," she spoke calmly, "I'm pregnant with twins."

His eyes lit up. "That's fantastic!" He jumped off the ground and twirled. He then stopped abruptly and turned to her with confusion. "Do you think that's terrible?"

She looked away from his moon-like eyes. "No, Ansel, I think it's fantastic." She sighed. "It's just that-" she stopped and bit her lip.

"What?" He urged her to continue.

"That only one of them is yours!" Her eyes were shut tightly, afraid to see the look of anger or disappointment on his face.

Several moments of silence passed and Krista finally opened her eyes to look at Ansel. He was staring at the ground with the smallest of frowns on his face.

"Look, I'm so sorry. He-he came that night you were at work till four and-and-" he interrupted her with a hushing sound.

He turned back to her and took a step towards her. She flinched back, afraid he would hit her. But instead, he wrapped her in a warm embrace.

"I know that there's a deep attraction between you and Riddle," he spoke in a soft tone. "But can you promise me that you'll try not to do that again?"

She nodded and he pulled back with a smile.

She knew Ansel would be a much better father figure for Bellatrix than Tom would.

* * *

**Lookie! Lookie! It's Bellatrix! :)**

**Review Replies:**

**Dark Angel 732: *sniffles* The things Tom can make Krista believe. :( **

**Honey Luna: Blabber all you want! I like reading lengthy reviews...as long as they are not flames. Nope, I doubt Tom wanted his lioness to be taken away by the mean 'ol Lovegood. And I wish there were more moments between Tom and Krista too, but we shouldn't stroke his ego too much, right? On second thought...**

**Review!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Tomorrow starts with TOM! HAZAH!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 36**

**

* * *

**

The next few months were easy, yet troublesome for Krista. Ansel pampered her and did whatever she wished. If she wanted a muggle chocolate sundae, then she would get her chocolate sundae. It would be perfect if Tom's words didn't cross her head daily.

_"Join me or die." _

He wouldn't kill her, would he? Didn't he think of her as valuable? As a key to power? She was now carrying his heir, but what if that was all he needed her for? What if he'd consider her useless after that?

"He said something about the heir of the Heirs," she muttered quietly to herself as she paced around her walk-in closet. She ran her hand across her silk clothes to calm herself. "What if the heir of the Heirs has special powers?" The idea dawned on her.

She shook her head in denial. "No, it doesn't matter. Bellatrix will be treated equally to Xenophilius."

**TK**

Tom arrived back in his flat after a much tiresome day at work. Hepzibah Smith was refusing to sell the items Burke wanted. He didn't know what they were, but they had to be quite valuable if Burke wanted them that badly.

What really sickened him was that Hepzibah was infatuated with him. He was used to getting attention from girls, but she was far too old and resembled a pig in a way. She probably looked like a piglet when she was younger.

His mind wandered off to his lioness and that he had gotten her pregnant. It hadn't been his intention, but it could be a really good for his plans.

That is, as long as Krsista didn't get in the way. He had read in the book Alucard had brought in several months ago that the heir of the Heir of Slytherin and Gryffindor would either take after his or her mother or father. It depended on how the child was raised. If it was raised in a high, noble-blooded, or snobby society, then it would take after Slytherin. If it was raised in a kindhearted, loving, caring, muggle-loving society, then it would take after Gryffindor. And he didn't want that.

His heir would be powerful, not weak.

**KT**

It was April, her ninth month. She expected the babies to come any day now. She had heard of the pains of giving birth and had to take deep breaths to calm herself down.

She rubbed her large tummy and sat in her incline chair. She could hardly walk the past two months. Her legs were weak and she couldn't see her feet. She had been the skinniest thing before getting pregnant with twins. Surprisingly, she had only weighed about a hundred pounds before.

And that's when she felt her water break.

"Oh, no. Oh, no!" She struggled to get on her feet. Ansel was still at work. "Someone! Oh, please, someone help me. Ansel, Tom, anyone please!"

A crack hit her ears. She turned around and saw Tom in a gray shirt and black trousers. "Thank Merlin," she sighed. "The babies are coming! What-what do we do?"

He took three steps and put his arm around her shoulder. He dragged her to the fireplace and picked up the floo powder. "Didn't think of this, did you?"

Of course she didn't! She was about to go into labor!

The flooed into St. Mungo's and Tom demanded a mediwitch. The same mediwitch who had examined her months before met them and showed them into a small room.

Tom made a move to leave until Krista grasped him by the shirt. "Don't you dare leave me, Tom," she commanded with rage in her eyes.

He sneered before noticing the mediwitch giving him a look. His sneer was replaced with a blank face.

"Take deep breaths, dear," she calmly told Krista before turning to Tom and glaring at him. "Would you like me to contact your husband?" She asked Krista.

"Yes!" She all but screeched.

The mediwitch told her to keep taking deep breaths as she left the room. Krista looked at Tom with wide, large eyes. "How did you know to come?"

He stared at her as if the answer was obvious. "You called for me, and our connection made it possible for me to hear your desperate cry."

She took in a sharp breath. "This is your fault."

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes, but partially Lovegood's as well." His voice held a strange tone. Almost as if saying it enraged him.

"Jealous, Tommy?" She tried her best to smirk.

"Why would I be jealous of Lovegood? And over you? Don't make me laugh." He said snidely and looked away from her.

She thrust her head to the right, looking away from him as well.

The mediwitch returned at this moment. "Mister Lovegood will be here momentarily." She resumed to caring for Krista.

When Ansel ran into the room in a sweat, they all turned their heads at him. Krista with relief, Tom with anger, and the mediwitch with curiosity on how the two men would interact with each other.

Ansel ignored Tom and rushed to Krista's side. She clenched onto his hand and growled, "It's about time you got here."

"Sorry, I came as soon as I heard."

"Not soon enough!" She broke out into pants and clenched onto his hand tighter.

Tom sent nasty glares at Ansel. The thought of this good-for-nothing boy touching his property was an outrage! He should just kill him there. But no, the Lovegoods were a pureblooded family and he didn't want to ruin his name, Lord Voldemort's name.

He turned back to Krista and watched in interest as a small head poked out from where he had thoroughly enjoyed fucking before. A slight grin fell on his face. Was this his child? His heir?

Krista's scream was accompanied by the baby's.

"It's a boy!" The mediwitch must have said that out of habit and Tom's grin turned into a frown. It was Lovegood's child.

Tom averted his eyes as the mediwitch cleaned off the boy and handed him over to Ansel. The look on his face was so loving that he felt as if he would lose his lunch at the sight. Funny on how that would make him vomit and not the sight of a woman giving birth.

A new scream reached his ears and he looked back at Krista with a look of greed.

The small baby girl became silent at once as the mediwitch handed her to Tom. Ansel had moved so that Krista could now hold Xenophilius, excluding Tom from them.

Krista smiled tiredly at Ansel and Xeno, and then her eyes went to Tom and Bellatrix. A dark aura emitted from the father and daughter and she felt it engulf her. Bella couldn't end up like her father. She couldn't allow that to happen.

She wouldn't allow that to happen.

* * *

**Review Replies: **

**Honey Luna: Yay! Long review! I would give Ansel to you if I could, but I'm not sure if that's possible... But as of now, Ansel will continue to be Krista's. And would Tom actually kill Krista? Hmm, you should write a paper on that. ;) I LOVE CHOCOLATE!1!ONE!**

**valkirevixen: I find it amusing that I cry reading fanfiction, but not in 'sad' books. It's tough having one of those days, and I hope today is better! :) And yes, Ansel and Tom are what you say they are.  
**

**Dark Angel 792: Ansel's a sweetheart while Tom's a jerk. Krista has an odd taste in men, doesn't she?  
**


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's Note: So bored this weekend...  
**

**Disclaimer: Nope nope nope! I don't own Harry Potter.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 37**

**

* * *

**

"No, Bella, don't eat that!" Krista's pulled the sickle from Bellatrix's hands and slipped it into her pocket. Bellatrix immediately let out a shrill cry. "Don't cry! Oh, please, don't cry." She grabbed the toddler and tried to get her to calm down.

Bellatrix took after her father. She had dark hair and dark eyes. She had Krista's shape of face though. She petted her wild, curly hair and gently rocked her.

She brought her into the nursery and placed her in her crib. She smiled as Bella immediately fell asleep. Then she walked to Xenophilius's crib and grinned when she saw he was awake. He was staring at the mobile with an open mouth.

She giggled and turned, only to let out a shriek of surprise. Tom was leaning against the door frame of the nursery.

"Tom, warn me if you decide to just drop by," she whispered, glancing towards Bellatrix's crib.

He smirked and pushed himself off the door frame and to her. He stopped when there were only a few inches apart from their bodies. She nervously took a step back.

He merely chuckled and stood over Bella's crib.

"She's asleep." She grabbed his upper arm and tugged, motioning that they should leave the nursery. After one more moment at staring at his child, he followed her out the room.

"I haven't seen you in a couple of weeks." She tried to start up a conversation when they walked into the living area.

"I've been busy." He stated and stared at the door to the master bedroom.

She sighed. "Aren't you always?"

He ignored her question and looked back at her. "Where is Lovegood?"

"I'm a Lovegood," she said and looked away from his eyes.

He rolled his eyes and responded, "Fine. Where is _Ansel_?" He spoke the name as if it was dirty.

"He's off trying to catch Grindelwald's remaining followers."

Tom smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, then pulled her to him. "No interruptions," he purred.

She pushed him away with a harsh shove. "No, Tom, not again."

His left eye visibly twitched. "You dare defy me?"

"Yes, I defy you and your unusually large ego." She smirked and picked up the baby books from the floor and put them on the shelf.

He suddenly had her trapped against the bookshelf with his body. "That's not the only thing that's unusually large."

She pressed herself further into the shelf in attempt to escape him. "That's right, your head is."

"Mmm, which one?" His hand crawled under her blouse and caressed the underside of her breast.

"The one _above _your shoulders." She tried to push his hand away, but he moved closer and pinned her arms to the shelf with his slim frame.

"Pregnancy has done you good," he said as he fondled with her full breasts.

She tried shoving backwards to get him off, but that was to no avail. "Let go, Tom."

"Now why would I do that? Why would I let go of such a gorgeous woman?" He smirked into her neck.

"Because I love Ansel!" She shouted and felt Tom's frown against her neck. Faintly, she heard the children start crying in the other room.

Tom removed his hands from her blouse and allowed her to move away from him.

Krista started walking towards the door but halted when Tom started speaking.

"Love is a weak emotion." She turned around as he continued, "It distracts people from what they truly need, power."

She shook her head and stared at him with eyes of pity. "You're a hopeless case, Tom."

That red glint appeared in his eyes again.

"I wish I could change you. I really do. But you've been hopeless for such a long time. You believe power is what people need. That's not the case. Love is what people need. I wish you felt that, Tom. I want to love you. You're the father of my child. But you'll never love me. Never," she whispered sadly.

"You are a fool," was his cold response. "A fool for believing in such things. This so called love is what holds people back! Love is for the weak, the poor, the pathetic, the filth, and the filthy mudbloods and muggles. They're too blinded to see what is truly important."

"You're the blind one, Tom!" Tears formed in her eyes and she turned her back to him and batted them away.

The Daily Prophet sat innocently on the wooden table.

**The wealthy Hepzibah Smith found dead in her own home. Further investigations and discoveries will soon be found. **

Wealth. Is that all people cared about? If it was just a poor beggar, then it wouldn't have been published. No one would care. Tom said that love is for the poor. Was love really a weak emotion?

No, he wouldn't get to her. He wouldn't turn her into something that she's not.

"You're wrong, Tom." She picked up the edition of the Daily Prophet and held it up to for him to read. "You are the blind one and the foolish one. Only fools care about wealth and how much power they have. Sure, I would care if I was living on the streets, but at least I wouldn't be blind!"

He had an ugly look on his face. "Hepzibah Smith was a stupid woman. She _was _a fool. There are so many fools out there. You, Hepzibah, Lovegood, and many more. Perhaps it would be better if you all did die. Hepzibah had something valuable that I wanted, so I took it."

She dropped the Daily Prophet to the ground and stared at him in terror. "_You _killed her? What? What would be so valuable that you had to kill her, Tom?"

"You know how I feel about the Founders' relics. But she had something that belonged to me. Something of Slytherin's," he spoke coolly and dangerously.

"So will you take the compass? Are you going to kill me and take the compass as well? I don't see why you shouldn't." Her breathing was becoming heavy.

"An idea." His eyes glinted red as he grinned. "How about we talk about it tomorrow over tea? Around seven?"

She bit her lip and stayed silent.

"It's final then." He smiled a smile that didn't fit him. It made him look far too innocent. "Make sure the house is empty. No husband and no children, just you and me."

Her heart thumped and he left her there, staring blankly at the floor.

Krista knew that he was going to do more than talking.

* * *

**A/N: My stomach just rumbled...EARTHQUAKE! FEED ME DEATH EATERS! **

**Actually, that doesn't sound appetizing. **

**Review Replies: **

**Honey Luna: Hmm, will Tom-Tom kill Krista? Is he _really _that twisted and crazy? Well, we'll just have to find out! :D And I DO have a twitter! It's MagikJoker. I have one under TomRiddleCrazy as well, but I'd prefer if you follow MagikJoker. My oldest brother is following TRC, and he doesn't even _know _I write fanfiction. I'd be embarrassed if he read them. x)  
**

**Dark Angel 792: Lord Voldemort not corrupt Bellatrix? What planet are you on? xD  
**


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's Note: All good things must come to an end...**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 38**

**

* * *

**

Krista combed her hair back, moving it out of her face. Two locks fell against her skin, framing her face. She tilted her head and examined herself in the mirror. Eh, she liked it.

"Mama!" Krista turned around and smiled as Xenophilius took careful steps to get to her. She bent down and held out her arms, and he gladly took them.

"Yes, Xeno?" He made a small grunting sound and pointed to the nursery with his small finger. At that very moment, she heard an exploding sound and a cry of pain from Ansel. She rushed into the children's room and found Bellatrix giggling in her crib as Ansel kneeled on the floor, his head in his hands.

"What happened?" She waved her wand over Ansel, hoping that she could reduce the pain.

"That _thing _happened!" He pointed shakily at Bellatrix, and then brought his hand back to his head.

Krista placed Xeno in his crib and turned back to Ansel. "Did you just call Bella a thing?" Her eyes narrowed at Ansel, who was now getting to his feet.

He made a 'hmph' sound before leaving the room. She cast Bellatrix and Xenophilius small smiles before rushing after him. "Ansel, please stop. Why are you so moody all of a sudden?"

He stopped with his back still to her. "He was here yesterday, wasn't he?"

Krista shuffled her feet. "He wanted to visit Bella."

Ansel turned to her. "You know I don't like it when it's only you with him."

She motioned to the nursery. "The kids-"

"I meant me, Krista!" He interrupted rather harshly. She shrunk back slightly. She wasn't used to him raising his voice. It just wasn't him.

"You know I wouldn't do that with him again. I promised you. Do you have that little faith in me?" She tried her best to defend herself.

"I have a lot of faith in you. I just don't want you taking advantage of it."

That statement sunk her heart further.

Ansel then pulled his coat off the coat rack. "Where are you going?" She voiced her question.

"Out with Lupin and the twins."

"Oh." She wondered if she should tell him that she had to see Tom later. "How long will you be gone?"

He shrugged. "Probably till ten or so. We're also discussing work. Did you know that we caught Allard?" He laughed. "I've always wanted to turn him in."

Krista almost sighed in relief. Oh, how she disliked Allard. She bit her lip and decided against telling him about her meeting. It would only add fuel to the fire. "Do you think you could take Xeno with you?"

That wasn't the best question to ask.

What she thought was irritation spread over Ansel's face for the first time. "It's time out with the boys. Not father and son time."

"Ansel, seriously, you're being unreasonable."

"Me? I'm being unreasonable? Do you know how much pressure I've been under? Finding Allard was no piece of cake. He must have shot three or more killing curses at me!" He threw his arms into the air to prove his point.

She rubbed her foot against the smooth floor. "I just thought Bellatrix and I could go do girl stuff." She pouted and looked up at him.

That wasn't a good thing to say either.

"You favor Bellatrix, _his spawn, _over our own child!"

Shock was written all over Krista's face as Ansel spat out those words. "No, Ansel, it's nothing like that! I love them equally! And she's not his spawn!"

He quickly brushed past her and walked into the nursery. When he came back out, he held Xeno in his arms. "You know what? You just go ahead and shag him again. You obviously favor him over both Xeno and me! Go give birth to another demon child." He made sure to slam the door behind him.

Krista stared helplessly at the door.

Those were the last words he ever said to her.

**TK**

She was dressed in a dark raincoat for it had suddenly started raining harshly. She held Bellatrix close to her and rang to doorbell on 12 Grimmauld Place, the home of the Black family.

The door opened and Cygnus Black wondered why Krista Lovegood-Hart was here. He ushered her inside and offered to take her coat. She stayed silent but shook her head to decline his offer.

"You have a child?" He raised his eyebrow at her and her emerald eyes looked up at him, almost at the bridge of tears.

Cygnus noticed that this little girl had dark hair, not dark blonde or light blonde like Krista or Ansel. It then dawned on him on whose child it was.

"Cygnus." Her voice was strained as she held out Bellatrix. "Can you take her? I don't have much longer."

He took Bellatrix with gentle arms. "What do you mean?"

"Tom is planning to kill me." Her voice was hollow and she looked like an absolute wreck.

His heart nearly stopped. Tom had seemed a little off at the meetings he called. Whether it was because he now had a child or that he was going to murder again, he didn't know.

"Why?"

She shook her head. "I'm a nuisance to him."

He looked down at the dark haired girl. "What's her name?"

"Bellatrix. I want you to adopt her, Cygnus. Ansel doesn't accept her as his daughter. He would treat her unfairly." And this, she had only found out earlier that day.

"You could run," he stated with hope in his eyes.

She shook her head. "Do you honestly think I'd be able to escape him?"

Cygnus sighed. He knew she was right. When Tom had a plan set in his head, he wouldn't give it up.

"Please take good care of her. Don't let her become corrupted. Please? Promise me?" A tear fell from her eye as she said this.

Cygnus nodded. "I promise."

What a lie.

**KT**

Krista arrived back at the Lovegood house, which was located along a beautiful river, while it was still pouring rain. Her tears mixed with the rain and her frame shook with the small sobs she let out.

These were her final minutes. She hoped that Bella would do well with her new family, while she was buried deep in the ground.

She hoped Ansel would raise Xeno to be a good, healthy person. Someone she didn't consider herself to be.

She entered the house and pulled her coat over and off her body.

She checked the grandfather clock. It was five minutes till seven. Now, all she had to do was wait. Grabbing her favorite blanket, she sat in the armchair in the den and covered herself with the warm blanket.

The rain pounded against the windows and she wiped her stray tears away.

She visibly gulped. "Dear Lord, forgive me of my sins," she spoke in the lowest of whispers.

"Shall I be that merciful of a lord?" said his smooth voice from behind her.

Krista stayed perfectly still, but jumped slightly when she felt his hands massage her neck.

"Join me," he said seductively. It was as if his voice had wrapped around her like a snake and constricted around her.

"Never," she said firmly as she stood up and faced him. His eyes were that red color again. That inhuman color.

She moved away from the armchair and stared at him dead-on, unafraid.

Lord Voldemort narrowed his eyes at her and raised his wand directly at her.

He knew she was his weakness.

A weakness he needed to be rid of.

A weakness that was gone with two words.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_**Till Death Do Us Part…**_

The funeral was held three days after that. Ansel had found his wife on the floor in front of the fireplace, a faint green glow on the skin of her cheek. He wished he could take back those awful words he had said to her.

She didn't look like herself in that coffin. Pale and dead. Her beautiful eyes covered and closed off to the world.

Xenophilus clenched onto his hand and looked up at him with sad eyes. "Mama?"

Ansel shook his head and picked him up, hugging him. "It's going to be okay, Xeno."

Lupin, Monica, and the Weasley twins stood behind them with tears in their eyes. Lupin squeezed Ansel's shoulder, showing support along with the comforting smile on his face.

The Black family was only a few meters behind the group. Bellatrix giggled and pulled on Druella's black dress. Druella looked down at her adopted daughter. "Hush, Bellatrix."

The child pouted and looked away.

Cygnus's gaze lingered on Bellatrix and he wondered if Tom would actually care for his daughter.

He knew Tom resigned from Burgin and Burkes just a few days ago, and had disappeared. He said he'd contact him when the time came.

When would the time come?

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: That was the final chapter of Heir of Gryffindor! Horrible ending, right?**

**Then, do I have the news for you! There's a SEQUEL to this! Go look for _Jar of Hearts_ on my profile!1!ONE!**

**Review Replies: **

**Dark Angel 792: Did he leave her alone? Hmmm...maybe I should reread this chapter...  
**

**Honey Luna: My story is unique? Awesome. I love Tom-Tom too! We're like twins!**

**Review this last chapter please!  
**

**Anonymous: Your iPod broke...because of me! TT^TT I'm such a bad person!  
**


End file.
